The Moment I Saw You
by Kiss-the-Smurf
Summary: A LeoxDonnie and RaphxMikey story of how they first fell in love up to when both Donnie and Mikey end up pregnant. This story is rated M for some scenes not meant for younger viewers and contains T-cest and Mpreg. Story written by me and my friend CartoonsAllAround.
1. I have to tell you that

It was day time in New York City and the streets were busy as every person and vehicle passed by as horns honked at every stop. The weather was very mild in the month of September and wasn't either too hot or too cold. All the citizens of New York went on with their lives as nothing seemed out of the ordinary above ground.

However in the deep ends of the sewers beneath the streets was the secret hideout of where the famed Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their sensei Master Splinter lived in solitude. And with no trouble having to fight against the Foot or the Kraang for a while, the turtles were able to relax for once until something amiss would occur later on.

In the lair, Leonardo, the leader of team and Raphael, the second oldest and the strongest turtle were watching _Super Robo Mecha Force Five_ on the sofa. Knowing Leo, he had grown into the new Anime after having to finish watching the last episodes of _Space Heroes_. But when Raph realized how tuned into the show his eldest brother was, he turned and looked him straight in the eyes with that glare he always shows to the other turtles.

"Hey, at least blink." Raph said to him. "You're getting that creepy look on your face like you did with that stupid Space Heroes show."

"Shh...! I don't want to miss a single word they'll say...!" Leo hushed to him.

"Ugh! Whatever, there's a difference between liking and worship. And with you, all craptastic shows are gods!"

From behind the sofa as the two watched the Anime; Michelangelo, the wild one and the youngest of the group came up with a scheme to freak Raph as he had a toy spider tied to some string. Raph on the other hand, did not notice Mikey as he watched the television with Leo.

"Ooh...! Here comes the best part...!" Leo watched until a giant alien-like spider suddenly came from space as it was about to attack the Super Mega Force Five. "That is one giant, ugly looking spider!"

"Y-yeah..." Raphael said feeling mentally freaked out at the monster on screen.

As Raph watched the TV, this gave Mikey the opportunity to put his prank to use with the giant spider shown in the show and dangled it upon the hothead's shoulder.

"Imagine if we ever came across a mutated spider like that in real life?" Leo asked.

"Well there's Spider Bytes but he doesn't count. And even if one did come I wouldn't be-" Before Raph could finish he let out a high pitched scream and nearly jumped out of his seat.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fooled ya, didn't I?" the pranking turtle burst into laughter and rolled over on the floor.

"MIKEEEEYYYY!" the tempered turtle growled and burst off the sofa with fire in his eyes.

Michelangelo was still laughing with tears coming out and said, "You should've heard the way you freaked, dude! You sound just like a girl in distress!"

"I KNOW SOMEONE WHO'S ABOUT TO BE IN DISTRESS!" Raph then started running at him with his sais out.

"DAAAHH!" the party dude in orange screamed in peril. "Don't hurt me...!" He later sprinted and ran all throughout the lair.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Soon Donatello, the brains of the turtle clan emerged from his lab as he heard the commotion going on with them as they continued their cat and mouse routine. "Guys! Can you keep it down? I'm trying to work on a very delicate experiment!"

"Yeah, and I'm trying to watch the show!" the leader in blue yelled. "I can't hear what they're saying with you guys yelling!"

But Raph and Mikey, of course, still ran around the lair without having to listen to what the others had to say.

"Forget it, they won't hear you." Donnie moaned.

"At least I can watch it again another time without any interruptions." Leonardo said sighing with much dismay and went to turn off the VCR in a bitter mood.

"Okay! You win...!" Mikey cried in defeat after Raph finally caught onto him on the floor.

"Say it!" Raph yelled, getting him in an arm lock.

"I'M SORRY, OKAY RAPH? Just don't squeeze me so hard...!"

"Raph come on bro, let him go." Donnie said to him. "I think you'll pop his head at this rate."

"You can do that?" Raph said with an evil grin.

"No no, please! I won't do it again! I'll do anything, but please stop!" Mikey pleaded.

Knowing that this was going to continue; Leo sighed and moaned as he decided to go into another quiet room to go meditate. And as he left the room, Raph let go of Mikey and said to him getting up, "You're lucky I got tired of hearing your begs, but next time..." He then cracked his knuckles as a warning for next time as a sweat drop fell from Mikey's head and gulped.

"Whatever you say, Raph." he laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>Later, the purple masked turtle sighed and left the living room. "Wonder what Leo's doing?" he asked himself as he went to see where he had gone off to.<p>

In the next room Leonardo sat in the dojo and calmly took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to let go of the frustration and cleared his mind. He imagined himself some place where there was no noise and nothing but tranquility. Without him noticing, Donatello watched him from the entrance of the dojo as he came by to see what he was doing.

"Hmm, I've always wondered what he's meditating about?" he whispered. "What goes through his mind?"

He stepped closer but made the sliding door creak a little which caught Leo's attention and heard the sound. He began to feel annoyed thinking it was his youngest brother again.

"Mikey, if that's you, I'm not falling for any more of your pranks nor am I in the mood."

"Uhhh... you got the wrong turtle this time, Leo." Donnie spoke to him shyly.

Leo soon opened his eyes and turned his head to see that it was the bo wielding ninja. "Donnie?"

"Yeah," he said with a low chuckle. "Sorry I was just coming to check on you but uhh... you're busy so uhh... Yeah I'll be leaving now."

And as he goes to turn around Leo said to him, "No, it's cool. You're not bothering me."

"R-Really? I saw you meditating so I uh-"

"Just so I can get away from the destruction going on earlier."

"Oh that. Yeah, but don't worry they're done with their little game."

"Well, that's good to know." Leo smiled to him. "But I'll probably finish up the show later. You're welcome to join me if you like."

Donnie was caught by surprise when Leo insisted him on letting him join. "...If that's ok with you," he said with a weak smile.

"I don't mind your company. It's been a while since we've heard from the Kraang or Shredder planning on anything devious. But it's nice to just relax from it all. Although we still need to keep up with our training for the next battle against them."

"Yeah, I've noticed that they've been really quiet for some reason. And you're right on the relax thing though, it's been chaotic these weeks. And you're also right about that."

And as Donnie goes to sit by him, Leo chuckled a little and asked, "How's it going with the machines you're working on?"

"Huh? Oh! It's coming out fine though I've put so much work into it that I forgot what it does." Donnie replied with a sweat drop on his head.

"Just as long it won't backfire on us like it did once with Metalhead."

"Hey, it was only once."

"But it did do better the last time, after it sacrificed itself to save us." Leo chuckled.

"Yeah..." Donnie lowered his head.

"Hey, who knows?" the leader turned to him and smiled softly. "Maybe there's a chance in rebuilding it someday."

"Someday..." the technical turtle spoke with a small smile.

"Will you be alright there?" Leo looked to him feeing concern.

"Yes, it's just a moment thing. Don't worry; the little guy will come back one day just... not now."

Afterwards, Leo placed his hand onto Donnie's back and looked to him. Donnie looked back but with his face very close to his and was very surprised.

"You're a good brother to us all Donnie with the things you do." he smiled softly at him.

"Thank you." Donnie blushed twiddling his fingers while looking down as Leo had to laugh at the way his genius brother was reacting.

"HEY GUYS!" Raph suddenly called from the living room. "COME ON! GET YOUR LAZY SHELLS OVER HERE! MIKEY MADE LUNCH!"

As they heard their brother bellow from outside the dojo, Leo then turned to Donnie and asked, "Getting hungry after working hard?"

"Yeah, lets' go for some grub and then we can see the show you want."

With a nod, Leo goes to help him up and they go to leave the dojo. As they were heading over to the entrance, Donnie walked slowly with him with a soft smile. "Leo..."

"Hm?" he turned to him as they walked out. "You say something?"

Donnie jerked his head up and shook it quickly. "No-no-no Nothing. Just... thinking out loud," he replied with a nervous chuckle as Leo started to laugh a little. Leo didn't realize this, but Donnie has had some kind of deep feeling towards him for quite some time. And Donnie just didn't want to screw up with anything if he let him know the truth one day. If that were to happen, he would be afraid if Leo didn't feel strongly the same way as he does for him. And that was his one fear that he could not be able to face unless Leo on the other hand did show his love back in return. But there was one thing that Donatello did like about him... and it was his loyalty to his family.

"Come on, dudes!" Mikey soon called out from the kitchen. "Hurry up before the pizza gets cold!"

"Or better yet, before Mikey eats it all, huh?" Leo laughed.

"True." Don chuckled with a sweat drop over his head once more.

"About time you guys got here!" Raph said to them. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Talking things out and thinking what the Kraang might be up to next." the blue masked leader replied.

"Can't you think of anything else but those freak shows?" Raph cringed. "It's been weeks since they've done any mutations or invasions. So we got nothing to worry about."

"For now that is..." Leo said.

Both Donnie and Leo soon sat down at the table along with Raph as Mikey had the tray with the pizza in his grasp after just taking it out of the oven and walked over to the table. "Who's ready to pig out into this sweet deep-dish pizza I put together?" he said to his brothers.

"Just place it on the table Mikey! I'm starving." the red masked turtle bellowed.

"What do we say, Raph?" he smiled to him, waiting for the hothead to say 'Please'.

"Oh right." Raph then cracked his knuckles and exposed a fist at him. "Place the pizza NOW."

"Okay Okay!" Without having to face anymore consequences, Mikey placed the pizza on the table.

"Looks like you really outdone yourself this time, Mikey." Leo said to him.

"Haha, they don't call me the 'Culinary Expert' for nothing!"

"They're no 'additional' ingredients in this pizza like the last one right?" Donnie looked to the pizza feeling concerned, knowing their brother would sometimes add a little extra that seemed 'out of the ordinary'.

"Nope! Well... I did add one 'special' ingredient to make it taste so good! Hehe...!" Mikey admitted.

"Oh no, please tell me you didn't add wasabi like the last one did you?" Leo asked, almost feeling disappointed.

"Or the marshmallows with dirt like last week." Raph implied.

"Nope!" Mikey replied to his brothers. "The special ingredient is... _LA'MORE_!"

"Love? Eh, can't argue with that," the genius turtle shrugged and took a bite at the pizza.

Leo then goes to take a bite as the taste soon savored his taste buds. "Mmm... It's even better than before!"

"Hey you're right." Raph replied after taking a bite, "This is amazing! Now this is the best pizza you've done Mikey."

"Thanks, bros!" the cute turtle responded with a blush on his cheeks. "Just wait what I have for dessert later!"

"You? Made dessert?" the leader asked, rather shocked.

"Yep! It's a surprise!" Soon Mikey goes to munch on his slice of pizza.

"Whoa and what's the occasion for?" the tough turtle wondered.

"Oh nothing..." Mikey swallowed his pizza. "Just wanted to do something special for 3 of my best dudes around!"

"Oh really? You shouldn't have Michelangelo. I feel like a princess with all this attention." Raphael remarked pretending to be a girl as Donnie was hiding a giggle.

"Aww come on, it'll be so epic once you find out what I made!"

"Well, we sure cannot wait to find out." Leo said taking another bite of his pizza.

"I can't, I'm done anyways." Raph said done with his pizza. "So where's the 'special' dessert?"

Mikey then stood up from his seat and announced as if he had something already hidden behind his shell. "Alright! Prepare yourselves amigos for the ultimate, super, awesomeness dessert you ever feast your eyes on!"

"JUST SHOW IT ALREADY!" Raph yelled, growing impatient.

"Okay...! I present to you my awesomely homemade... ICE CREAM CAKE!" Mikey then showed them the cake in all its glory. "In honor of Ice Cream Kitty for coming up with the idea!"

"Whoa... it looks sooo good! But disturbing at the same time knowing the source from where it came from." Donnie responded looking at it in awe.

"I call the chocolate ice cream!" Raph called out taking dibs.

"The vanilla looks good!" Leo said, eyeing it. "I'll have some of that!"

"There's plenty to go around!" Mikey happily said. "I can always make more with the help of my little friend."

* * *

><p>Later after lunch, both Donnie and Leo went back into the living room and sat in front of the TV as Mikey and Raph went out for a while to get some air. Hopefully now Leo can have some peace so he could watch his show without any interruptions like earlier with the two.<p>

"That was some good eating we did there." Donnie said to Leo, as he sat next to him.

"It's too bad Splinter couldn't join us, he would've loved it." Leo replied.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Splinter all day. Where is he?"

"He's probably meditating or needs a little time to himself. But I'm sure he'll show up later."

"I guess. So what're we watching tonight? The SRMFF?"

"Yeah. Maybe we'll watch a different episode so it won't scare Raph like last time, hehehe."

"It scared him? Haha this I gotta see! It's not often seeing big Raph get scared, especially from an Anime."

"It was just an alien spider which led to Mikey freaking him out with a fake one."

"I guess that would explain all the screaming I heard a while back, right?"

"Yeah." Leo chuckled. "Hopefully I can finish it and see how it ends."

"For now, if they don't decide to make a 'noisy' entrance."

"Good thing they decided to go out in the sewers to make all the noise they want."

"Got that right!" Donnie agreed while not noticing a small spot of ice cream left on his left cheek.

"So let's begin the show!" After Leo popped a new video tape in the VCR, he clicked on the remote as the show began. As the intro started playing, he looked to Donnie and noticed the ice cream that was on his left cheek. "Hey, Don?"

"Hm?" he turned to him.

"You have some ice cream left over right there." Leo pointed to his cheek.

"Huh? Oh!" the bo wielder chuckled after he noticed it and goes to rub it. "Is it off?"

"No... It's still there." Leo said.

"Let me try again." Donnie goes to rub it more. "How about now?"

"No, it's a little over to the left." Soon Leo began to move his head a little closer to show him where it was.

"Uhh... okay." He rubbed once more. "Is it off now?"

"Almost... Let me get it for you."

"... Of course."

Donatello then leaned towards him as the swordsman licked his thumb and goes to wipe it off his cheek steadily. Donnie had started to blush while shifting where he was sitting. Just his touches alone against his cheek sent him a chill down his spine as Leo finished getting the rest of the ice cream off. Once he was done, he looked up to his second youngest brother with his hand still where his cheek was. He couldn't help but notice how soft his features looked while he gazed up upon him a little longer. Donatello looked to Leonardo with a hint of blush on his face until the silence broke.

"Umm... what's w-wrong?" Donnie spoke softly to him.

"Oh..." Leo quickly turned his head away and took his hand off his cheek. "Nothing..."

The purple masked turtle stared to him and soon put a hand on where Leo's once was. "Leo..."

"Donnie..." he turned his head slightly to him. "W-we shouldn't..." Leo then began to blush a little at the thought, thinking what would happen if...

"Sh-shouldn't what?" Donnie asked curiously as he got closer.

"You know..." Leo whispered looking deeply into his reddish-brown eyes.

And as soon as Donnie realized what he meant, he said to him, "...You could... at least try... to give 'us' a chance..."

"Donnie..." the blue masked turtle replied softly to him and felt his heart starting to race.

"What do you say?" Donnie said grabbing Leo's hand, feeling a bit of hope.

Leonardo's eyes started to glisten and moved in a little closer to him, staring deep into Donatello's eyes longer before he closed his. Donnie could feel his face turning red from the heat he felt. He too closed his eyes and let his forehead make contact with Leo's. As Leo began to breathe uneasily; his heart beat stronger and harder with his face completely flushed red. Donatello, still with his eyes closed; put his lips very close to Leo's feeling the hot sensation flow through his body.

"I never told you this but... April's not the only one I had a crush on..." he whispered to his eldest brother.

"Donnie..." Leo whispered back blushing deeper and felt his warm breath against his lips.

"...Leo I... heck with it."

It was not long now until Donnie finally made his move as he pressed his lips against Leo's. The leader moved in closer with one leg up onto the sofa as he lips pressed more to his genius brother. Donnie could feel the heat of the situation press harder as Leo started to breathe very hard. He then parted his mouth a little as he kissed him a little more until Don broke the kiss to catch his breath.

"Should we continue somewhere more private?" he said looking down at Leo panting.

Leo panted more and nodded slightly, already wanting to continue this new experience with their first encounter in mating.

"Your room or mine?" Donnie spoke getting excited and hotter.

"My room..." the blue clad whispered. "Before the others come back."

"Take me away, lover boy." the turtle in purple said with a seductive look.

The sword wielder smiled to him devilishly and took his hands as he helped him off the sofa and later escorted him to his bedroom with Donnie giggling as they left. As they both made it to the entrance, Leonardo opened the door to his room and let him go in first. Once Donatello walked in, Leo slowly closed it behind him and locked it so no one could disturb them... or at least until the other turtles got back. Donnie then waited for him on his bed, laying down with a shy smile as Leo gave him a cheeky smile and walked over slowly to him. He leaned up against him with his eyes hooded; looking to him as Donnie softly rubbed his cheek in small strokes.

"Ready?" he said to Leo.

As he blushed, Leo nodded slightly with a small smile. He then went up, kneeling onto the bed and hovered over Donnie's body as the younger turtle looked into his eyes lustfully.

"Donatello..." Leo whispered and smiled softly to him.

"Leonardo..." Donnie whispered back closing his eyes to feel the emotion partake in their arousal state.

Soon Leo leaned in closing his eyes and pursed his lips together and began to kiss him softly. Donnie started to moan at the feeling and deepened the kiss as he stroked Leo's shell. Leo later bucked himself against him and carefully for the first time slid with his tongue into his mouth to taste him. When Donatello was soon feeling the pleasure he wanted for so long, he let him maneuver his tongue as it made contact with his. Leonardo sighed and licked inside even deeper, tasting his taste buds as he went to cup his cheek. The younger turtle then hugged him tighter and started rubbing his thighs. The eldest turtle moaned a little at the feeling and moved with his other hand to lift up Donnie's leg, stroking his inner thigh. Donnie shifted a bit but managed to enjoy the feeling and continued to stroke while Leo kissed him deeper, swerving with this tongue to make their mouths hot and wet.

As Donnie, let out some small pants, he lifted his arm from Leo's thigh to caress his cheeks and leaned closer to him. The honorable leader moaned louder and started to buck up more against Don's lower plastron until Don broke the kiss with a big smile.

"Leo!" he said with such bliss and goes to kissing him again.

Donnie earned a chirr from Leo as he began to thrust slowly against Donnie while kissing him and soon wanted more than just a kiss. His body was really beginning to heat up as Donnie let his body get looser and looked up at him.

He then broke the kiss once more and with a whisper he said, "...Do what you want with me..."

Leo panted hard as he can feel his shell starting to tighten from getting aroused as he kept thrusting more up against him. Donnie started to moan louder at the actions and feeling the heat all throughout his body as he got to that full arousal as well.

"Oh Donnie..." Leo moaned more until his green shaft began to snake its way out of his lower plastron and panted harder.

"Leonardo..." Don cooed as he placed a trail of kisses from his mouth to his neck.

Leo moaned more at the feeling as his 'little turtle' got harder and longer. Donnie panted harder and then started to rub Leo's arms. Leo soon looked into his eyes with hunger for his love and felt his green staff pulsating with the pressure beginning to build up. As Don was feeling more of the sensation run wild, he loosened himself more for Leo's affection. Seeing what he did, Leo then moved with his lower half and spread his legs out on the bed as he went to lift both of Donnie's legs up against him.

"Leonardo, I never knew you had it in you." Don said with a lustful smirk.

"Well, I did sort of have feelings like this for Karai..." he blushed chuckling a little. "But I too have felt the same way about you."

"That makes me feel even better about all this..." Donnie blushed.

Leo smiled to him and then noticed Donnie's member was starting to peep out from his shell. "Oh, looks like someone's happy."

"I guess you're making me." Donnie blushed and looked away, chuckling.

Leonardo couldn't help but laugh and smiled more as he goes to help pull out Donnie's long, green staff and began to stroke it softly to make it as hard as their shells.

"I can do this all night!" Donnie said, feeling the heat once more.

"This feels good." Leo rubbed his staff more and felt it getting harder as he soon can feel his own twitching at the feeling.

"Oh Leo just get over here!" Donnie couldn't take it anymore and yanked Leo on top of him, now longing for this aching need more than ever. Leo panted while on top of Don and later moved with his long, green phallus to look for his entrance as Don got a tighter grip on his arms as he continued.

"D-Donnie..." He soon felt for his entrance and surely enough began to push up slowly inside his puckered hole.

"Leo...Leo!" Donnie cried.

The older turtle strained and pushed deeper as he let out a blissful moan.

"Oh Leo..." Don panted and let out a long moan.

"Donnie...! Oh, Donnie...!" He pushed even further within him until he finally hit his G-spot.

"LEO!" he cried louder feeling the sensation.

Leonardo moaned and looked to him as he panted hard. Once he was good and ready, he slowly began to thrust in and out of him, making Donatello pant and shift to a comfortable position.

"Hnn... You're so tight...!" Leo groaned as he started to pump Donnie's staff at the tip at a slow pace.

"Make it more efficient!" Donnie demanded as Leo goes to squeeze it tighter and pump at a faster pace. As he does the same with his thrusting, Donnie moaned out loud with some laughs while enjoying this hot-filled desire.

"Hehe, bet it feels good?" Leo said as he goes to thrust inside him harder, hitting his inner walls and pumps him harder, making Donnie cry louder after nodding to him as his answer.


	2. I've waited this long

Meanwhile, Raph and Mikey were making their way back from the sewers after a 'friendly' match of chasing each other around. They could've chosen to stay in the lair to continue their game, but they decided to go for it at a more open place where they wouldn't break anything or get lectured in case they interrupted one of their brothers or sensei, so it was best to not go through all that. But as they walked the sudden sound of a grumbling stomach was heard as it came from Raphael.

"Man, all that chasing you around the sewers gave me an appetite; you got any leftover pizza or something?" He asked as he looked towards Mikey with the same blank expression.

"There should be some left over, bro. Unless you wanna race back to see if it's the last slice!" Said Mikey with his famous grin.

Raph only stared at him for a brief second and his expression turned from a boring frown to a smirk "Ha! you're on!"

"Ha-ha! Last one there's a rotten shell!" It was the last thing Mikey said before he dashed off leaving Raph behind.

"Hey! Get back here you little sucker!" Yelled Raph with a smile as he chased close behind him.

"Hehe, you snooze, you lose!"

As the red banded turtle chased after him he decided to make the race a bit more interesting and as soon as he saw a good opportunity, he launched himself on Mikey making them both fall to the ground with a thud and getting his little brother completely off guard which earned a small yelp from him. As they were on the ground, Raph got Mikey in an arm lock as he evilly grinned at him and having the little prankster wiggle around to make him let go.

"Hey, let go dude!" yelled Mikey as he struggled to get out of Raph's grasp.

"Not until you admit I'm better than you in every possible way!"

"No! There's no way that you're better than me!"

After that, the stronger brother thought it would be good to give him a little decision, so he started putting force -but not much to actually hurt him- in the arm lock so he would know that he was talking serious. He slowly got his face close to Mikey's let a small smile form as he wondered how much he would last.

"1...2…" He counted slowly.

"Ahh...! Alright, alright! You're better than me in every possible way!"

After he finally gave in, Raph let go of his arm and chuckled slightly at him. "Was that so hard?"

"With you almost squeezing my arm to pieces, yeah!" He defended as he got up and pouted at Raph.

"It just happens when you don't 'play along'" Raph chuckled. "Now let's go freckle ball, I'm serious about the hungry thing."

"Okay, just no more beating me up once we get back to the lair."

"Then no more goofing off once we get back to the lair."

And with that, they continued their walk back home but now with an orange banded turtle rubbing his arm as he groaned from his older brother's rough ways of playing with him... but didn't he like that?

Arriving to the Lair, they would've expected the sounds of their leader imitating his cartoon idol or the sounds Donatello's anger shouts from a failed experiment, but they were met with pure silence as they saw the living room was alone and the lab doors were open but with no purple clad turtle inside. Raph looked around the area in case there was any sign of any of the brothers but there was nothing at all, until he heard the sound of cheap gun shots and explosions coming from the small TV in the living room and gave a questioned look.

"... Hey, it's pretty quiet here, and looks like the dork left the TV on with the stupid show." He said as he walked to the TV and turned it off.

"Wouldn't you know a turtle who forgets to turn anything off in the lair?"

"You?"

"Why are you always putting the blame out on me? What have I done?" Asked Mikey slightly annoyed and offended at his judgment.

"With your personal record, it's not hard to believe." Answered Raph with a smirk.

"Well, you wouldn't be so smug if I were you if you'd keep your comic books from being all over the lair before I get to them!"

"Same goes to you when April or some of us brings a pizza. The flat thing literally goes flying around the lair when someone leaves you alone with it!"

"Oh yeah? Well you- Oh, forget it...!" he said as he stomped off with a pout as he lost.

"Winner Raphael!" He shouted as he flexed his muscles pretending to have a public admiring him. "Though really, where are Leo and Donnie?"

"Who cares? They're probably doing whatever and maybe gone out without even turning off the video."

"Eh, guess you're right about that. If they don't want any pizza then best not to let it go to waste."

As Raph made his way to the kitchen to get the leftover pizza from earlier, Mikey just stared at him as he walked off. There was something about him that Mikey just couldn't resist about him, was it his anger? His muscles? His fighting skills? He didn't know but has been something about his hotheaded brother that always got his attention, not considering that he's also the hothead's favorite target when it comes to picking on his brothers. But he's had this feeling for a very long time and now would be a good time to let him know. It was unknown how he would react, but it's now or never.

He walked into the kitchen and spotted his older brother heating up the pizza. He looked slightly down to his feet and gave a second thought at what he would say, but he soon realized that it would be best to just let him know now. He walked up to Raph and sat next to him but separated a few inches from each other as he slightly blushed. He soon took a deep breath and spoke up softly.

"Hey, Raph?"

"What?"

He started getting sweaty hands and shuffled in his place as he felt the nerves start to build up in him. Oh, it was difficult to admit something to someone. He continued as he slightly looked away. "Um... about the ice cream cake... There's another reason why I made it."

"...For what?"

After a small pause he finally spoke. "Well... I kinda made it especially for you."

"...For me?" Said Raph slightly raising a brow.

"And wouldn't you know it, you actually like it." Said Mikey with a nervous smile.

"...Uh well yeah I mean...uhh... but... why did you...?"

It was the moment, to tell him his feelings in a very discrete way. His heart was racing in his chest as he felt his face turning red. He rubbed his arm and looked down and said what he wanted after so long of keeping it to himself. "Cause I... kinda like you..."

Raph grew silent after hearing his littlest brother say that. But maybe he just meant that he liked him just like he likes his other brothers. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding of his. "...Well yeah I know you like us I mean we're brothers and all but-"

"No..." He said as looked up at Raphael. "That's not what I meant..."

"Then... what are you..."

"I like you, okay? That's why I made it, and the reason why I didn't add any other toppings to the pizza."

It finally hit him, he was talking serious. He had never seen his orange clad brother with such a serious look before. He stared at him for a small time and his eyes soon grew wide from what he had just heard.

"...Oh... So you 'like' like me?"

Mikey just gave him the same serious look for a brief moment and slowly turned his head away from his brother and gave a small nod to answer his question. He really didn't know how he would react next after finally knowing how he feels. Would he reject him? Feel disgusted about it? Would he like him back? So many questions were racing through his mind but he made sure Raph didn't notice the nerves he hid in him. He looked up expecting to see his crush's answer to his feelings as he could not wait another minute.

Raph just looked around the room nervously, expecting something or someone to come and kill the silence and the awkward moment they were in, but luck wasn't on his side this time. He stared away for a few seconds and taking quick glances at Mikey every once in a while and hope it was just a joke of his that he planned out really good, but no matter how much he waited to hear him laugh or mock him the moment never came. He decided to just end the silence and look at him, to finish this and get out of there quick.

"Oh uhhh... well I really don't know...uhh... man you got me off guard!" He said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Mikey in some way thought he would burst from anger or try to kill him for even thinking that about him, but seeing his dumbfounded brother reacting like that in some way was a relief. But at the same time it was to be expected, he had a small feeling deep down that there wouldn't be hope for him to feel the same way. The chances were very slim and he just proved it. He slowly got up from the chair and looked at him with a disappointed look thinking how he did the lunch and had the courage to admit his feelings all for nothing.

"It's okay... You don't have to feel the same way like I do." He said as he slowly walked away with trying not to let out the small tear forming in his eye.

"Hey..."

The little turtle soon felt his body stop all of a sudden as he felt a warm hand make take a hold of his. He turned his head to see Raph staring at his eyes with an unreadable expression. But whatever it was, Mikey just felt his heart race not knowing what he would want. There was silence between them until Raph finally spoke up.

"Don't look at it that way, I mean, no one's ever done a detail specifically for me and... That means a lot coming from the brother I pick on the most..."

He didn't know if he was just day dreaming it or if it was really happening, but he started to get a feeling that Raphael was trying to say something and perhaps it was what he was waiting to hear after a long time. He just saw his stronger brother slightly beginning to blush and looked away with the same unreadable expression.

"So... I'm willing to... give... give it a chance."

He felt the world melt around him, time stopped, his heart pound out of his chest, this is what he wanted! He told his crush his true feelings and he accepted them! His face lit up and let a smile form on his face from hearing his brother's words.

"You... you really mean it?!" He spoke up starting to feel his cheeks turn cherry red.

To assure his little brother that he was talking serious about it, he slowly got close to him and planted a small kiss on his forehead and looked at him in the eyes shortly after. He got his face close to his and just as their beaks were inches away from making contact with each other he softly said one word.

"Yes."

Just as soon as he felt the kiss on his forehead, he felt himself melt like ice on a hot day; it was a very happy moment for him. Not just did his crush accepted to be with him, but he also got his first kiss from him! It felt like a dream, but luckily for him it wasn't, it was all real.

He looked at Raph and let a small chuckle escape his throat now that he had the one he loved be with him not just as a brother but as something more.

Raph smiled at him and slightly blushed at him. "So uhh... does this make us... I dunno Boyfriend and... 'Girlfriend' or something?"

"However you think this will go..." Said Mikey with hooded eyes.

"Well... I'm kinda new to the whole love thing so I think I'll let you take the lead on this one." said Raph giving Mikey's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Me...? Be the leader?"

Leaning closer to Mikey's face, Raph looked at him with hooded eyes and a smirk. "You're the 'wild' one aren't you? So wake up that wild feeling in me then."

The instant that was said, the instant Mikey felt his blush deepen and let a giggle out as he pulled Raph's hand gently. "Whatever you say, bro..." After that, he started leading Raph into Mikey's room.

As they made their way to the younger turtle's room, Raph just couldn't help but smile at his happiness. This was totally going to change things between them for sure. He didn't know what he got himself into... but he knew he was going to like it.

When they finally arrived to Mikey's room, he wasn't really surprised seeing it was a complete mess, pizza boxes everywhere, some were empty and some had moldy old slices that gave the room a certain odor whenever someone would enter. Comic books and action figures scattered around the room as well as some trash here and there, but aside from that, the room had its cozy side. Mikey soon closed the door with lock so no one would come in and let Raph make his way to his bed. Just as he locked the door, he went to his red clad brother and slowly but eagerly got on top of him with his knees between his thighs.

Raph started to notice his actions and let out a small chuckle at what his brother was doing. "You've been waiting for this moment for a long time, haven't you?" was the only thing he said as he made himself comfortable.

"Even longer than that..." said Mikey with a husky voice.

"Mikey..."

"Raph..." he said as he leaned in towards him and closed his eyes as he slowly planted a soft kiss onto his lips.

The slightly bigger turtle stayed wide eyed at first but then closed them as he felt the affection. For some reason it just felt right. He didn't know why, but it just did. As Mikey kissed him, he started letting his body take control and held the back of Mikey's head to deepen the kiss.

The smaller one soon tilted his head slightly and let out a soft moan as he kissed him as Raph grabbed the tails of his bandana and pulled him further to his lips.

Mikey opened his mouth a little, eager and wanting to explore his mouth as he slips his tongue inside the tempered turtle. At feeling the demand coming from his prankster brother, he let his tongue slide in his mouth as he used his own to wrestle with his brother's. After his wishes were met, Mikey's face flushed and licked inside his mouth tasting him and wanting more of him.

Suddenly, Raph sat up and pulled him close to his body as their plastrons touched making the younger turtle moan more at the feeling as their hearts synchronized with one another and let his lower half press roughly against his. Just as they continued their affection, the red clad turtle slowly laid the orange clad one down as he got on top of him.

The smaller one soon broke the kiss and gave a surprised look at his brother seeing that he's starting to take the lead. "Raphael..." he squeaked out as he blushed slightly at him.

Not giving much more to talk about, Raph just gave him a smirk. "I can take it from here..." he said as he seductively licked his lips.

Mikey started to pant rapidly and spread his legs apart feeling his member tightening from inside his lower plastron; he bucked himself upwards Raph showing him his entrance to take him in. He looked at Raph with lustful eyes and whispered to him. "Do what you like to me..." He said softly as he madly blushed at him. As soon as Raph heard that whisper coming from the smaller turtle, his smirk widens.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" he said as he launched himself on Mikey.

As they started with their love fest, Mikey could start to feel slowly how his member started to push out from becoming more aroused and begged for Raph to hurry at whatever would come next for them.

"Please... Take me now!" he pleaded.

"I'm already on it!" shouted Raph as he pushed himself on his now mate.

Mikey went to buck his hips more against him and waited for Raph to go inside him. As Raph, without a second thought, let the pleasure take over him and let himself over his lover stroking his hips. The nunchucku wielder gasped and gripped onto the covers as Raph's thick dark member pushes more inside him, piercing his inner walls. Continuing with the session, Raphael panted heavily as he started to sweat from the hot sensation he felt in his body as he continued to push more into Mikey.

"Mikey..." He panted.

"Oh, Raph..." Mikey heavily heaved from his chest. "Raphie..."

Raph said nothing as he heard his name being called; he just concentrated on the moment and made sure nothing would interrupt it. He got close to Mikey's face and let his tongue lick his soft bright green skin as it slid through his cheek, making his mate chirr and moan while he thrust himself against the bigger turtle to let him push more inside him. He then retrieved his tongue back to his mouth and took a hold of Mikey's shoulders as he shoved a deep kiss on his neck.

"Oh yes...!" Michelangelo slightly shouted breaking the kiss as he put his hands on Raphael's arms and felt his muscles, thrusting up more as his shaft twitched wanting attention.

"Ahh! Yeah!" Raph shouted as he thrust harder.

Mikey continued to feel his arms and then took a hold of Raph's hand and places it over his swollen staff, wanting him to rub it to end the urge building up in him. As the stronger turtle felt the other's member he took a tight grip on it, making him blush and pant at the feeling that started to grow bigger in him.

"Oh... This is totally amazing...!" he shouted out loud.

"You got that right!" panted Raph with pleasure.

The emotion was really taking control of the moment, it just had to be let out quickly and it had to be now! Mikey wrapped his legs around the other's shell and panted harder while his member started to seep out some juices. Raphael moved slightly lower and started to plant small butterfly kisses all over his body, hearing the moans of pleasure he let out lustfully.

"Oooh Raph...!" husked Mikey as he sighed wistfully with a smile

"Mikey...!"

The feeling kicked in instantly, the orange clad turtle felt more pre-cum spilling from in him and feels the pressure building up with this new profound experience with his older brother. The feeling wasn't unknown to the older though, he felt the pre-cum spilling and panted harder as he pushed himself more into the other. Just as soon as he felt Raph's member deeper in him, he felt him hitting his G-spot and also feels himself drawing near to his climax.

"R-Raph...!" panted Mikey harder and faster.

"Mike!" Shouted Raph as he kissed him deeply, shortly break the kiss. "Oh Mikey!" he chanted as he kissed him again with the same force.

"Dude...! I'm about to lose it!" panted Mikey and kissing him while he thrust at a full fast pace.

"I lost it since we started!" shouted Raph getting a tighter grip on him.

The feeling was becoming unbearable at this point, Mikey gasped loudly and couldn't hold it much longer as he finally releases himself onto his and Raph's plastron.

"OH, RAPH!"

"MIKEY!"

Mikey soon kisses him deeply and after a while he breaks the kiss, panting hard and hugging him close as he whispered for him. "Oh Raph..." The other hugged him back as he lay down beside him planting a small kiss on his forehead with a smirk.

"Mikey..."

That experience was something that he longed for, it was what he had wished for and it finally came true. He was still surprised that it actually happened but he was mostly happy that it was with the guy of his dreams, Raphael. They were officially dating now and it was what he had wanted. Even better that Raph also wished to give it a chance and now, he had liked it. Mike calmed down his breathing and looked up to him; feeling exhausted basking in their afterglow.

"I love you, man..." he simply said panting slightly.

Raph panting next to him wrapped an arm around and said, "I love you more..."

Mikey didn't really know what to say now, he was speechless at the moment, and that was something rare coming from him. But it didn't matter, he just enjoyed the rest of the while with his mate and sighed happily and nuzzled against his chest, feeling cozy in their embrace.

What more could he want now?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the other room, Donnie panted happily next to Leo as they too just finished their session and first intimate moment together. It was weird how it came to this was a small thought that came once in a while but it wasn't considered at all, it was what he wanted from the start: To get Leo to finally notice him not as a brother, but as something more. And it actually worked.<p>

He eased his breathing and looked at his lover with a smile of satisfaction and joy from their newly tested affection towards each other.

Leo panted hard and looked to him smiling in return. "How... did that feel for you?"

"That was a whole lot better than anything I've felt in my life!" Don said with his smile getting wider.

"Hmm, I'm glad I made you feel good." Said Leo cupping his cheek and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Donnie returned the kiss and looked at him with a blush. "...It's crazy to think that we've gone from brothers to lovers." he said with a giggle.

"I know right?" Leo answered with a smile. "And to think you felt this way for me long before we knew April."

The slimmer one chuckled and looked away slightly. "Yeah, at first I thought I didn't have a chance with you, and when April came along I thought it would be an opportunity to try and forget it... but I just couldn't... My love for you was even more."

The oldest turtle looked at him with a small frown at hearing what the other said and gently cupped his cheek to make him look at his blue eyes and turning his frown into a small but warm smile.

"Oh Donnie... And I love you more than I ever had feelings for Karai..."

"...I'm glad you do." he said smiling back at him and taking a hold of his hand.

Leo sighed happily and cuddled him closer feeling the warmth that their bodies had made their night even more special. All of a sudden, he felt a gentle squeeze in his hand and looked at his smart brother.

"Though I can't help but wonder..." said Donnie looking down.

"What is it?"

"...What will Master Splinter say?"

After that, then reality hit. What will their sensei and father think about their new feelings towards each other? Would he accept it? Or, reject it? That was a reaction that was clearly unknown to all four turtles due to never being in a situation like this aside from Don's crush on April, which now seems to be over. In this case, Leonardo didn't really know what would happen now.

"I... I don't know what he'd might say if we told him."

"...That's what scares me... what if he doesn't accept us? Or bans us from the lair?! Or-"

"Shh..." shushed Leo seeing his reaction and nerves going up and calmly stops him from going on. "We'll tell him together. We can't keep this hidden for too long if Raph or Mikey were to find out."

He sighed softly and calmed down a bit. "If they find out we'll never hear the end of it... I just hope luck is on our side when we tell him."

"Hey, he was the one who told us about Karai being his daughter. So... I don't see why he would have a problem if we told him about us."

"The fact that we're talking about a 'boy / boy' relationship. And not only 'boy / boy', 'brother / brother'."

Leo chuckled softly at his mate's comment and held his hands together and stroked them with his thumb. "Don't worry. As I said before, we'll get through this and let him know."

"That's what I love about you." Donnie said snuggling close to the older's chest. "You're always so determined and positive."

Leo wrapped an arm around the other's shell and nuzzled his head. "And I love you because no one is as smart and inventive as you are. Especially when looking out for the others."

"I try to do my best." giggled the slimmer one.

Leo chuckled and sighed as he cuddled more with him and stroked his shell.

"Master Splinter..." was the last thought that came to the leader's mind.

* * *

><p>Back with the stronger and the prankster, they remained in the same position for a while after their frenzy, the older staring at the ceiling with a blank expression while the younger just played with the corner of his pillow. After a minute, Raph looked at his mate and broke the silence.<p>

"Hey Mikey? How do you think Leo and Donnie will react when they find out?"

Mikey pondered for a moment and looked back at him. "I don't know. I'm not too sure how Leo would think if he sees us like this. Or Master Splinter."

As soon as Raph heard the words 'Master Splinter', he froze in the position he was and got wide eyed. His Master! Oh man, that was something he didn't consider at all. How would they explain this to him?!

"Darn it! I forgot about Splinter. He's gonna flip when he finds out!"

"What are we gonna do?"

Raph sat up straight looking at Mikey with a frown. "...We're gonna have to tell him. We can't keep it a secret forever."

"Yeah, you're right..." Mike sighed. "Just hope he won't be too sore at us when we tell him."

The stronger one put a hand on his shoulder and looked at his mate with a serious look and came up with something that would be considered a bad idea or a very stupid act.

"And if he does get sore, we'll leave and be with each other without any judgment."

Just as soon as Mikey heard that, he stared at Raph in shock.

"You mean... Leave the lair?!"

"Would you feel comfortable living here feeling the immediate rejection from Splinter whenever he sees you or hears your name?"

Mikey then starts to think of how their life would be if Splinter, their father, DID happen to reject them. The look they would get, the disappointment he would feel towards them. And what about Leo and Don? Would they reject them too? He started to feel his stomach in a knot as he thought it out more and soon felt a bit of guilt in him. His expression soon changed into a sad one and looked down.

"No..."

Raph noticed the sadness in the younger ones face. Maybe he was a bit direct on him and made him think that Splinter would reject them after all. He softly put his hand under the other's chin and made him slightly look up at him.

"...But that's only if he doesn't accept us. We're his sons... so I doubt he would go to those measures. You'll see how he'll be ok with it." He said softly to his smaller mate.

The smaller listened to his words and made him feel a slight relief about the situation. He gave a soft smile to his mate and said, "I believe in you, Raph."

"Everything will be ok. You'll see." Said his mate as he hugged him and rubbed his shell.

The smaller turtle's eyes glisten and soon rubbed his beak against his bigger mate. Making him nuzzle back but shortly after, he moved his head away a bit and let out a yawn.

"Yeah me too. I'm totally wiped out from the rush." Said Mikey with a small yawn.

"Let's take a little break from our 'activity' I'm all steamed out."

"Actually, it is making me hungry for a slice!" Mikey laughed.

"You're right about that too. Maybe a quick snack first and then we get shut eye."

"Hehe, I'm with ya, dude!"

* * *

><p>With Donnie and Leo, the other couple had just finished their conversation about telling their sensei about their new relation, but as soon as Don was about to say something he could feel his stomach give a small growl making him blush slightly. Maybe a little meal would be good to calm down the thoughts and to regain some energy from their love fest.<p>

"Hey Leo, after all the 'affection' we did, I kinda grew an appetite. Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I can go for some more of that pizza or ice cream."

"Yeah, come on."

They made their way out of Leo's room and headed calmly to the kitchen already thinking of what goods would make a nice dinner for now. As they were about to enter the kitchen, they bumped with Raph and Mikey also heading to where they were, but getting a questioning look from Raph while at it.

"Leo?" Said Raph raising an eye brow.

"Hey, Raph. I see you're getting hungry too?" answered Leo with a smile.

"Uh yeah, got hungry after a while. Hey where were you? We got back from the sewers hours ago."

"Us?" said Leo as he couldn't help but blush a little and looked at his brother nervously. "Umm... We were just hanging and talked about some things."

"You were? Then where'd you go to talk? Because someone left the TV on."

The leader had completely forgotten they left the TV on as soon they went his room for their special first night. He couldn't tell that to Raph, at least not yet.

"Oh! I totally forgot! I guess my mind was not where it was before." He nervously laughed and earning a suspicious look from his red clad brother.

"Hey guys! Glad you two could join!"

"Hey Mikey! So how was your game with Raph at the sewers?" Don asked with a smile.

"Oh, it was all cool, bra! But Raph here got the better of me, of course and beat me fair and square!"

"Fair and square?" Don smirked. "That's kinda hard to believe coming from him." he chuckled.

"Tell us Raph, did you beat him all for nothing?" Leo asked raising an eye brow.

"What?! No I mean uh I just you know, wanted him to - Hey I'm starving I'm going for a slice!"

Mikey shortly followed Raph into the kitchen to start heating up the leftover pizza and some bowls in case anyone wanted some more ice cream cake. But back in the entrance, Leo and Donnie were left slightly doubtful at why they were acting a bit off all of a sudden. The leader just felt something wasn't right, it was in his gut.

"Why did Raph sound so nervous?" Donnie asked calmly.

"I don't know... He doesn't seem to be acting like himself since earlier."

"Yeah... You think it'd be a good idea to investigate?"

"Nah... I think he'll pull out of it the next day or so. But Mikey sure seems very cheerful."

"I thought that was a normal thing." Don said with a small smile.

"Yeah." Leo chuckled. "He's still the same Mikey as always."

After a little thinking of his own, Donnie thought about earlier, about Splinter and his brothers thinking about their new relationship and how would they react. He came up with something that in some way could ease up the truth telling, but he had to consult it with his new mate first.

"Hey Leo..." Don whispered to him. "Do you think... we should tell them first?"

"Us tell them?" Leo whispered back.

"For some reason I feel it won't be much of a shocker if we tell them now before letting them hear when we tell Splinter."

"You really think so Donnie?"

The taller one slightly looked down and rubbed his arm letting out a small sigh. "It could work, and I'd feel more relieved when we tell him." He said giving his lover a small frown.

Leo at first thought it wouldn't be a good idea, thinking that either one of them would blurt it out to Splinter in an exaggerated way. That would make things worse he thought. But on the other hand it would be good for them to know, they would find out sooner or later. He gave in with a sigh and looked at his mate.

"Alright..." He placed a hand on Don's shoulder. "We'll go tell them."

"Thank you..." Donnie smiled at him.

All Leo could do was smile to him softly and later made their way to the kitchen, where Mikey was heating up the pizzas in the oven to keep them warm as the aroma hit their noses and Raph using a hand to support his head as he leaned on the table waiting for the pizza to be ready.

The other two turtles took a seat at the table and the blue clad one turned to his youngest brother.

"So, is there any pizza left there, Mikey?"

"Yeah, just about enough for all four of us and maybe a slice for Master Splinter."

When the name was mentioned, Donnie shifted in his seat and scratched his head nervously as he glanced at Leo, thinking that maybe they should tell them now before anything else happens.

Leo looked at him and gave a small nod as he turned his attention to his other younger brothers; he took a deep breath and exhaled deeply as to what he would tell them and what they would think. It was harder than it seemed, but it had to be done.

"Um, guys...? There's something that me and Donnie need to discuss with you about."

As the pizzas were just about done, Mikey goes and takes them out of the oven and looks over to them with a questioned expression on his face as Raph just gave a bored expression to whatever he had to say.

"Well... It's about me and Donnie." He said slightly looking at Donnie.

"...Yeah?" said Raph as for some reason feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going to happen right now.

"What about you and Donnie, Leo?" asked Mikey innocently.

"Well... There comes a time when others show certain feelings for another. And sometimes it's difficult to express them when it's bad enough to not let others know without having to face the consequences."

"Just get to the point." said Raph as he starting to get annoyed with the whole fancy talking.

Mikey looked confused to him wondering what he was trying to explain. He saw how nervous they both looked and wondered what exactly they had to say, it was starting to wake up his curiosity suddenly. So he slowly grew impatient with what they had to say.

After a pause, Leo sighed lowly and finally decided to say it. He turns to Don and takes a hold of his hand and looked back at the other two brothers.

"Guys... Donnie and I are..."

When Raph saw his brother take a hold of his slimmer brother's hand, the thought hit him. He got wide eyed and his mouth slightly opened.

"...Y-you guys are...!"

Donnie saw his brother's reaction and instantly hid his face on Leo's shoulder. Maybe telling them wasn't a good idea after all. Raph looked really scared to him and Mikey looked freaked out as his eyes were bugging out.

"Dude! No way...!" Mikey blurted out.

Leo only blushed and looked at them with a nervous expression. "Y-yes... we're in love..."

"So you guys... are together?!" Raph asked one more time to clarify it.

"...Yes we are!" Donnie blurted out before hiding his face on Leo's shoulder again.

"Please... don't let Master Splinter know about this. We are going to tell him." Pleaded Leo to his hotheaded brother.

Mikey sighed in relief and looked at his stronger brother with a small smile. "Boy, well are we in luck, right Raph?"

Raph quickly clamped his hand over Mikey's mouth and shushed him in a sort of gentle way.

"I don't know if we should tell them too!"

"Tell us what?" asked Leo now getting curious.

"Nothing!"

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing'" said Donnie getting suspicious.

"No, seriously! Everything's cool guys!" Mikey laughed nervously.

"We told you guys a very personal thing, so I think it's fair you do the same with us," said Donnie crossing his arms.

"Well?" said Leo with a demanding tone and expression.

Raph soon gives in and lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine fine... Mikey and I..."

"...are on the same page you guys are..." said Mikey as a sweat drop forms on his head and looks down.

Leo looked at them in shock as his eyes widen, did he hear right? He calmed himself and decided to check if he was right or if he understood another thing from them.

"You mean... you guys are too?"

Raph face palmed and had a big blush that was almost as red as his mask.

"Yes... Mikey and I are something too..."

Mikey only managed to laugh nervously at what just happened and looked at them with a shy face. But in some way, he noticed that Donnie wasn't exactly shocked, on the contrary, he looked happier than anything.

The taller one looked at Leo with a smile. "Leo... we're not alone!"

"That's great!" Leo said as he smiled back at Donnie, but his expression soon turned into shock after realizing one thing. "That's not great..." He turns to Raph and Mikey. "That means all four of us have to tell Master Splinter about this!"

Raph then realized that his older brother was right. Now they were in deep trouble for sure.

"...Heck you're right...! Now I think he'll flip even more when he finds out about this!"

"What do we do? I think he'll practically have a heart attack if we tell him all at once." Said Donnie starting to get nervous.

Mikey imagined it in a thought cloud and totally snapped at picturing Splinter do that.

"Oh no!"

"Guys, calm down." Leo said out loud. "We'll figure this out and we'll calmly tell Master Splinter everything we have to say."

"And when do you think would be a calm moment to tell him, Leo? When we're training and let him smack the love outta us?" snapped Raph at his older brother.

"We'll tell him when he's done with his meditation after he's in his calm moment. And that's when we will tell him about our relationships."

"I hope he takes it well." Donnie said rubbing his arm nervously.

"I hope so too... I wouldn't wanna be shunned out of our home because of us being in love with one another," said Mikey looking down.

Raphael was about to open his mouth to say something but shortly decided not to, wouldn't want to make things worse with his comments. There was already enough tension in the air for any more.

Donatello held Leo's hand and got close to him seeking the comfort he wanted. His mate gave a small squeeze to his hand and looked into his eyes to make him feel that everything would be ok; he sighed softly and looked at the rest of his brothers.

"Alright. So it's settled. We'll tell him when he's low which will be tonight."

"So soon?"

"We can't hide this too long Raph. Splinter is going to know about it sooner or later."

"Going to know what, my sons?"

Suddenly all four brothers jerked their heads to where they heard the familiar voice and froze in their place. It was Splinter. He appeared behind them with his arms crossed behind his back, listening to what they were talking about. He got close to them and wondered of their sudden silence as he arrived.

Mikey as soon as he saw him, freaked out and remembered the scene in his mind about Splinter having a heart attack. Don soon remembered he and Leo were holding hands and quickly let go of Leo's before their sensei noticed and crossed his arms with a jumpy look.

"M-master Splinter!" Leo stuttered.

The second oldest waved his hand to greet him. "H-hey Sensei! How was your day, huh?" He laughed nervously.

Splinter cleared his throat and calmly asked his all of a sudden nervous sons. "What seems to be troubling you four this evening?"

"Uhhhh..." was all Mikey could say as he stuttered a little and didn't know what to say.

Donnie started shaking a bit. "W-well you see Sensei... uhh..." He couldn't say anymore as he felt a lump in his throat.

Raphael soon felt the thickness in the air and started to get impatient with how long they were taking to say anything at all. "Oh for the love of - Sensei we just have to tell you something!"

"Well..." Splinter stroked his long beard "...and what is this something that you must desperately need to tell me? I am waiting..."

"Master... We..." Said his oldest son as he looked to the others and sees where they were standing may have not been the best idea to tell him in the kitchen.

"Perhaps, it would be more suitable if you all discuss this to me in the dojo?" Splinter said calmly.

"Um yes, it sounds like a good i-idea" said Don as he glanced at Leo with a very nervous face.

Leo had sweat drops form on his head looking to him nervous as well.

"Y-yeah...! That's a good idea...!"

"Ohhh, we are so busted...!" Thought Mikey as they followed their father to the dojo to say something that could change their way of life forever.


	3. You have my blessing

Later in the dojo, all four of the turtles were sitting in a position on their knees as their sensei glanced around them while they all looked up to him with a growing tension filling the room and their spirits. Splinter could see it in their eyes that there was 'something' that they weren't telling him and was soon to find out even if it meant dire consequences.

"Hmm... I sense something is amiss and it seems to be affecting the four of you to be acting this way." Their sensei spoke, "I suggest either one of you explain what is going on... Or do I have to go into force for you to tell me of the situation."

"That... won't be necessary Sensei..." Raph replied to his father.

"We'll tell you... but you have to promise to not get upset or mad or any of those negative emotions. Please?" Donnie pleaded.

"I assure you, my sons, I will not be angry." Splinter turned his head behind them and shifted his body to face four of his sons. "But I will be if you don't tell me the truth. Are we clear?"

Mikey gulped and looked to him sweating all over as Leo sighed and looked to the floor for a brief minute until he looked back up to their father.

"Master Splinter..." his eldest son soon spoke, "The guys and I have been keeping something that should've been addressed to you when we first found out what happened earlier today."

"Hmm? And what pray tell did happen today, Leonardo?" their sensei asked.

"W-well... y-you see..." Leo was beginning to feel anxious as he tried to explain to their master. "W-while Donnie and I were watching our show... W-we uhhh..."

As Donnie was hearing this, he shut his eyes tight and whispered, "I'm gonna be sick..."

"He'll hate us!" Raph thought to himself. "He'll hate us! He'll hate us!...!"

"He's totally gonna blow...!" Mikey thought to himself as well.

"Yes, Leonardo...? I'm waiting..." Splinter said looking him straight in the eyes.

Leonardo looked to him now scared as ever and felt a lump up in his throat nearly choking him. "Donnie and I... we are..."

Donnie let a hiccup come out as he looked up at Splinter slowly. "... We're in love..." he finally said letting tears come out.

Soon as Splinter heard the news from both his sons, his eyes widened at the reaction and stood quiet.

"It's true..." Leo said, putting his head down in shame. "We're both in love with each other..."

"And it's not just them...! Us too...!" the youngest turtle cried with tears beginning to fall. "Raph and I are in love with each other as well...!"

Raph shut his eyes tight and turned his head from Splinter saying, "Yes Master Splinter! Mikey and I have a relation!"

Now not only Splinter was in shock to see two, but all four of his sons were in love with one another.

"We're so sorry, master..." Leo said to him, feeling discouraged.

"If you don't want us then we'll just leave if we're such a disappointment to you!" the hothead yelled getting angry. "I don't wanna live with the rejection all my life!"

Mikey was so scared to what their Master Splinter would think of them now and began to whimper softly. And as Splinter watched all his turtles cower in fear with the sudden look on their faces, he put his head down and sighed lowly.

"My sons..."

The leader under the blue mask looked to their sensei with his heart up against his throat and was scared of what he would say next. Donnie silently sobbed and covered his face from the shame he felt as Raph put a protective hand on Mikey's shoulder and looked directly at Splinter. Their father after a while soon opened his eyes to look up back to them. And seeing how scared and hurt they were after telling him how they felt, they figured he would reject his only children. But why would they think he would do that? Was it because it was wrong? Was it because there was no possible way that they themselves would find love due to the fact that they are mutant turtles? And that they were outcasts living in a completely different world away from the humans of ever knowing of their existence?

However, before their father would respond to them, he stood calmly as he breathed in and exhaled slightly. Silence filled the room for at least a minute until he finally spoke.

"My students... There is no need to be afraid. There is no need to hide what you all truly feel for each other."

The bo wielder soon looked up with a surprised face with a few tears on his eyes.

"Huh?" the strong turtle wondered while hugging Mikey close.

"Master...?" Leo looked to him reacting the same way as the others.

"In the outside world, we have to hide from the people who fear us of what we are to them." Splinter spoke. "And we only have a few we know who aren't afraid such as Ms. O'Neil and Casey. I know the feeling of wanting that love and compassion like I once had for Tang Shen. All four of you were very brave in telling me the truth. I now know that you all have each other not just as brothers... and there is no reason to feel shame for what you believe in."

"S-so this means... you don't mind?" Donnie said looking up with his frown forming to a small smile.

"Not at all, my sons." Splinter smiled softly. "We are family. And love is the one thing that keeps a family whole. And for that, you all have my blessings."

A small smile formed on Leo's face and then looked to Donnie now feeling more relieved.

"Oh Leo..." Don smiled letting tears of relief and joy out as Leo smiled more to him and placed a hand to his shoulder.

"I can't believe this is happening!" the turtle in orange cried happily. "Somebody pinch me!"

"Gladly." And with that, Raphael pinched Mikey's thigh near his bottom part with Mikey reacting with a loud yelp.

"Ow..! Duuude! Not there...!"

"Come over here you!" Raph then grabbed Mikey in a bear hug as Splinter watched his sons embrace each other, feeling happy for them now that they didn't have to hide their love from him.

"So Sensei, it is okay with you if we show our affection towards one another around the lair or we have to be private about it? I mean a hug, kiss, etc." Donnie asked him.

"It doesn't really matter what you do." Splinter replied to them, "Except for one thing though..."

"Aww... I knew somehow there was going to be a catch...!" Mikey moaned.

"And what's that, father?" Leonardo asked.

"...Whatever other special 'activities' you do, please keep it so no one sees you 'doing it'."

"No need to tell us twice, Sensei. We'll keep it reaaalllly private." Raph pointed out winking at Mikey making his youngest brother blush at the thought and turn his head away shyly.

"You have our word, Sensei." Leo chuckled.

"Although Sensei, I doubt anyone would want to be exposed doing 'that'." Donnie chuckled as he spoke to Splinter.

"Hehehe, well, just keep in mind for when we have company over." their father said.

"We promise Sensei," Raph replied holding a hand up.

"Turtle's honor!" Mikey said crossing his heart.

"Good. Now, how's about we all dine on some of that pizza you made, Michelangelo?"

"And let's not forget for dessert... Ice cream cake!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah, all this admitting situation got me hungry." Raph said feeling famished.

"Well, let's go before it's all gone! Hahahaha!" the little jokester laughed.

"Hey wait up!" Raphael called out and chased after him.

"I guess some things won't change even with all this," Donatello said getting up and walking up to Leo.

"Nope, looks like everything is good now that it's over." Leo replied.

"That's a good thing," the tallest turtle said taking a hold of Leo's hand. "Now we have nothing to fear. I feel so relieved about it."

"And I'm happy I get to spend it with you." The sword wielder looked to him happily.

"Me too." Donnie nuzzled Leo's cheek with his beak.

"I love you, brother..." Leo sighed happily holding him close and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you too, big brother," said Donnie letting him wrap as he snuggles closer.

Leonardo looked to him with hooded eyes smiling to him until he planted a soft, passionate kiss on his lips. Donnie gladly accepted it and kissed back as he closed his eyes with Leo kissing him deeper and slid his tongue inside and rubbed his shell. Donatello started to caress Leo's shell as well and moan with Leo panting a little as he pulled his younger brother closer. The genius turtle wrapped his arms around the lower part of his shell as Leo kissed him and moaned at the feel.

"Oh, Don..." he husked as he continued to kiss him.

But Donnie soon breaks the kiss. "Don't...don't you wanna go somewhere more private? Splinter won't like seeing the make out session in the dojo."

"How about your room?" Leo looked to him with a seductive look.

"Let's go before the moments' over," Donnie giggled pulling Leo out of the dojo to his room.

While Donnie brought Leo over to his room, Raph watched them go in from the kitchen as he and Mikey were getting the pizzas ready. "Looks like someone's already taking advantage of Splinter's approving," he said smirking.

"Hehe, wouldn't you know it, big guy!" Mikey laughed.

"GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT LEO!" Raph chuckled and called out to him.

"S-Shut up, Raph!" Leo shouts to him blushing all of a sudden when he heard Raph with him laughing out loud.

"Come on Leo!" Donnie giggled from the room as Leo looked at him blushing more as he soon entered his bedroom with the door closed behind them.

Raph crossed his arms behind his head with a grin turning to Mikey and said, "I don't think they'll be coming out in a while."

"Oh well, more pizza for us, right? Hehe!"

"Yup." Then Raph went to go grab himself some additional slices while Mikey took 2 and scarfed it all down.

"That's some appetite you got there, bro." the stronger brother said looking at him with a smirk.

After Mikey gulped it down, he replied, "Ohoho, just you wait till later when-" And before he would mutter another word, he whispered in his ear all the subtle things he'd do.

"Ohohoho Michelangelo..." the red turtle wiggled his eye brows. "Didn't know you felt the need for a round two."

Mikey chuckled at his reaction as he goes and lick his cheek with Raph feeling a tingle from the lick.

"You're getting me pumped up here." He said to Mikey.

"Hehehe, how's about instead ice cream, you can have me..." the young turtle looked to him with his big bright blue hooded eyes.

"Looks like someone's full of love to give." Raph said getting the message as Mikey winked at him and giggled. "Sounds like a plan." Raph later got up and wiggle an eyebrow saying, "Take me to paradise."

With Mikey now very eager; took a hold of his hand as they exited the kitchen and soon headed right for Raph's room. As they entered, Raph reached his bed, waiting for him to come join him.

"This time I won't go so easy on you," he smirked.

"Oh? Big, tough, Raph's gonna play rough, huh?"

"Ohhh yeah." Raph said cracking his fingers. "I always prefer the 'hard' way."

Then Mikey goes to lie on the bed with his legs spread wide open with his eyes hooded and licked his lips. Raphael soon got on top of him after locking the door. "Let's do this..."

"Hehe, gladly, bro..." Mikey said huskily feeling aroused and ready for round two with his strong mate.

* * *

><p>In the other room, with the other two turtles, Leo began to kiss and bite on Donnie's neck as he was on top of him, grinding his lower plastron onto his. The tall turtle moaned while he massaged his arms as Leo planted more kisses on his skin and goes up to his sweet lips. Donnie let him lick until he plants a kiss on Leo's lips and got his lower plastron closer to his. The leader in blue kissed him more with such passion, his hips begin to buck and his emerald green member slithered out, hard and ready for the second round.<p>

"Take me away..." Don whispered in his ear.

"Anything I can do to please you..." Leo whispered back and soon took a hold of his thickness and slowly goes inside his entrance. "Hnn..." he groaned at the feeling. Donnie moaned as he felt his body heat go up and started to pant.

Leo panted hard and started to thrust in and out as such a rough pace. "D-Donnie...!"

"Oh Leo!" the turtle behind the purple mask cried, hugging Leo's neck as he kisses it.

As he grunted, Leo goes inside him further and later grabbed a hold of Donnie's long, throbbing staff which was already peeping out from the sudden rush. Donnie panted harder and loosened himself more as Leo reached his end. "Leo...!"

"Hnnn...!" Leonardo pushed harder and pumped him at the same pace. He planted more kisses on him and used his other hand to lift up Donnie's leg. Donnie spread his legs more for Leo as he fell back on the bed.

Leo rammed even harder into his inner walls and panted really hard with his face all flushed. He soon begins to lick in between his thigh, tasting his olive-green skin as Donnie felt his tongue, moaning from the pleasure and started rubbing Leo's lower shell. The katana wielding turtle left trails of saliva on his thigh and goes to lick even lower as his pumped and squeezed his staff more.

Donatello started to caress Leo's head and panted harder at the feeling in his lower body with Leo thrusting more willingly and hungrily inside him as his body soon began to form sweat. As Donnie panted, he got a more comfortable position for him and Leo as the eldest in the relationship chanted and whispered his name. And as Leo was feeling the pressure inside him starting to build up, Donnie pressed himself against Leo's chest and whispered his name as he licked his cheek. Leo can already feel himself drawing closer to his release and panted harder and faster with Donnie moaning out loud as he embraced him more.

"D-DONNIE..!" He felt himself getting closer as he thrust more in him, finding his G-spot.

"Oh Leo!" Donnie panted harder.

"Oh, Donnie!" Leo panted and thrust at full throttle. "I love you...!"

"I love you more!" Donnie smiled at him with hooded eyes and sweating.

Leo smiles as he panted and soon finally couldn't hold it in and let it all out, giving out a loud orgasmic cry as he filled his lover up until every last bit of him was emptied. Once when he was finished, Donnie was surprised at first but then started to giggle as Leo panted until he pumped his member hard and fast.

Donnie moaned and held on to the bed with smile on his face as Leo did the same in return as he still panted, squeezing his brother's phallus harder as it started to build up. The second youngest held back a giggle at what Leo was doing and nuzzled his arm. Leo finally calmed down his breathing and pumped Donnie harder until pre-cum soon spilt onto his hand.

"Oh Leo... Leo... You're a wild animal!" Don panted and then fell back into the bed.

With a chuckle, Leonardo looked at him sinisterly and later pulled himself out of his brother leaning in at his lower half and goes to place his mouth carefully over his pickle. The inventor's eyes widened and held back another giggle as the leader moaned closing his eyes and began to suck him hungrily, literally taking full control.

"Oh my, Leo!" Don cried getting a tighter grip at the bed while Leo teasingly licked the tip and ingested the juices coming out of him.

"You're getting me over excited!" he panted and moaned.

Leo moaned as he sucked him now at faster pace and slid his mouth deeper on him.

"LEO!"

After a while as Leo sucked more and more, he can already feel him drawing nearer to his release with Donnie hugging him as they both moaned in pleasure. Shortly after, Donnie let go of him and softly laid down on the bed looking at him with hooded eyes. Leo breathed through his nose as he licked him more, waiting for him to let go any moment so he can taste his sweet filling. Donnie closed his eyes leaving his mouth agape to feel the sensation more in him. It was not too long now until he finally reached his limit and released himself into his mouth long and hard with a blissful cry while Leo himself muffled as he swallowed up every last drop.

"Oh Leo..." Donnie rasped, panting hard. "I need a breather..."

Soon after, Leo took his deflated member out of his mouth, panting heavily and licked his lips. He later looked to him with heavy eyes and goes to lay beside him all cuddled up in the bed. Don got closer to him and relaxed himself next to Leo as he closed his eyes with a small smile. The eldest brother sighed happily as he closed his eyes as well and nuzzled against his neck.

"I think I enjoyed this one more than the first..." Donnie panted slowly.

"Heh, this is the first time I ever did... 'that' on you." Leo chuckled softly.

"I didn't even know you had 'those' intentions," he giggled.

"Well, it was a start. But I did feel a little nervous."

"Why's that?"

"Because I didn't realize what I was going to expect if I wasn't going to enjoy it or not. But I finally found out, that I did enjoy it."

"And the other good thing is that I did too."

After hearing Donnie's words, Leo smiled to him and kissed his cheek softly.

"I love you, you know that?" Donnie giggled.

"Hehehe, of course. And I love you more." Leo replied.

Donnie then nuzzled his head against his neck as Leo wrapped his arms around his waist and shell pulling him closer in his embrace.

"How can this get any better?" Donnie asked.

"Maybe with us sleeping together tonight will be." Leo answered with a wink and smiled to him.

"You're right about that," Don said hugging him and shortly after fell asleep.

Leo let out a small giggle and gave him one last kiss on his cheek as he too fell asleep. "Night, Donnie." He spoke as they both drifted to sleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Raph was panting next to Mikey as they both finally finished having ... well, you know.<p>

"You sure know how to show a guy a good night, Mikey." Raphael said to him.

Before Mikey responded, he panted and smiled to him as he goes to let out a laugh. "Well, you're the one who's had all the fun."

"And you're the one that caused it, which I'm really grateful for."

"And I'm more grateful in having you in it."

Michelangelo later cuddled up to him and laid his head to his chest as Raph hugged him with an arm and set the other under his head. The little turtle sighed happily and nuzzled against his plastron.

"This is gonna be a start of something really awesome." The head strong brother sighed.

"Hmmm..." Mikey nodded slightly. "Really awesome at that, bro."

"Yeah."

Soon Raph closed his eyes and rested a cheek on Mikey's head. Before Mikey was about to do the same, he suddenly felt a little queasy in his stomach. But it soon went away after and then closed his eyes and slowly began to fall asleep. And as they both slept, Raph snored softly on him with them both cuddled up comfortably. Now that their and Leo and Donnie's relationship had been accepted by their sensei, they didn't have to deal with anymore problems and everything was back to normal the way it was before.

...

Or was it...?


	4. We're what?

It had been a week and a half and the brothers now lovers could've never been happier. They had confessed their feelings for one another and now lived peacefully with them, and what calmed the situation more was that their father and sensei had blessed their affections towards each other. Nothing could go wrong at this point they thought and things would get better between them as well. In some way they were, Raph was more tolerant and patient with Mikey now that they were dating, but that didn't mean the red clad turtle couldn't have his outbursts once in a while because of his mate's pranks and tricks. Donnie didn't spend much time in his lab like he used to, now he was mostly seen the lair hanging out with Leo or going to his extra training to keep him company. They had slight changes, but nothing that could affect them deeply or drastically... or could there be?

Though, there was one thing that wasn't known to the older ones, both Don and Mikey have been hiding a certain thing from their mates so there could be no worries in the future, they have been feeling this weird illness after some days back. What was even weirder was that in only affected them very early in the morning and sometimes past midnight when everyone was already fast asleep. It was funny but neither did Donnie or Mikey tell each other, guess they really wanted it to be a secret.

In the morning, the calmer couple of the turtles, Leonardo and Donatello, were enjoying a moment to their selves, watching the SRMFF quietly and close together. Leo had an arm wrapped around Don's shoulders as the slimmer one had his head resting on the leader's shoulder with a smile on his face as he was so happy that now both were finally together the way he expected and having no need to hide it anymore.

But his thoughts were interrupted by a very unpleasant feeling in his stomach. He let a soft moan escape his throat as he could feel his face get paler than it already was. He slowly put a hand on Leo's chest to get his attention.

"L... Leo?" he stuttered groggily.

The oldest turned to his mate and instantly noticed the sudden change of his face and his uneasy breathing. "Hm? You doing alright there?" He asked looking cautiously at Donnie.

"I uh..." was all Donnie could say as he clamped his hand over his mouth and dashed to the bathroom.

"Donnie..?!" Leo shouted as he sprinted quickly from the couch and went after him.

When Donnie burst in, he didn't expect to see what was in the bathroom, Michelangelo was sitting in front of the toilet vomiting badly as he sweated cold sweat. Don didn't really have the time to think about it, but as he saw the toilet was already being used, he aimed for the sink and let his previous lunch make an uncomfortable exit from his body. He retched hard and got a tight grip from the edges of the sink for support.

Shortly after, Leo arrived to see what had happened a while ago. "Don, are you al-" He couldn't finish his question as he noticed his youngest brother retching as badly as his mate was. He was shocked that it wasn't only Don. But why?

Mikey afterwards finished and lifted his head up ever so slowly and shook madly as he held on to the toilet seat, letting a long moan out with a very pale almost white face.

As if it were on cue, Raphael had heard the commotion and decided to check out what was going on. He entered the bathroom to see Leo standing there and Donnie holding on to the sink with shaky legs.

"Hey what's goin'- Mikey?! What?! What happened?!" he shouted quickly sitting next to Mikey and starting to rub his shell for comfort.

The smaller one didn't really say anything, nor did he think he could right now. All he could manage to do was moan more as his face almost looked like a zombie and shortly let himself fall on his mate's chest as he felt Raph start to stroke his arm.

"Donnie!" Leo finally reacted and went beside his lover and rubbed his shell as he was still vomiting.

The taller soon finished and leaned on the sink panting and sweating from the sudden gross feeling he felt all over his body.

"Mikey, hey what's wrong with you? You okay?" Asked Raph concerned for his smaller mate.

"I don't know what it was that I ate, but my stomach is burning me like mad...!" he moaned.

"Honey..." Leo asked as he continued to rub his shell. "What's wrong? You feeling alright?"

Donnie panted slowly and looked to him with a sick expression "I don't know..." He managed to say with a groggily voice. "I've been feeling like this for 5 days."

"So something ain't right." Raph said as he turned to Mikey. "How long have you felt this, Mike?"

"Lemme think... at least 2 days after we spilled the beans to Splinter about us."

"You mean after the..." Raph remembered and soon his eyes got wide and looked at Mikey directly with a surprised expression. "... 'us' night?"

Although it didn't seem like it, Mikey knew exactly what his lover was thinking; it's as if it were written all over his face, in fact, all of them knew what their brother was referring to. He propped up and looked at Raph slightly scared at his thought.

"Wait dude... Y-you don't mean-!"

"How's that even possible?!" Leo panicked and looked at them. "We're turtles! Male mutant turtles!"

Donnie soon stood up straight and tried to ease his brothers before anything else that could happen. "Calm down! For starters we don't know if it's official, so I suggest we do a little test to find out."

"Donnie's right!" stated Leo. "We'll just run some tests and see how it goes."

Just as the leader finished, Mikey started to feel queasy again and barfs more in the toilet.

Raph glanced at him. "Right after he's done..."

* * *

><p>Later in the day, the four brothers made it to Don's lab to test their theory if it was true or, they secretly wished, false. Mikey was shifting next to Raph feeling scared of what could happen to them if it was true, that would mean the end of their lives as they know it and the beginning of a new way of life that they didn't want to start now, it would be too early for any of them.<p>

Don typed on his computer to configure the new information that would be registered and the settings for the exact results when the testing would be over.

"Okay so now we'll just need some samples from me and Mikey."

"And what kind of samples are you looking for to find out the results, Don?" asked Leo curiously.

Donnie looked away with a blush and shrugged a shoulder, "... Pee."

"A pee sample?!" Mikey shouted surprised.

"It's more efficient with pee so..." Donnie said to his little brother as he gave him a small plastic cup. "Off to the bathroom with you."

"Okay..." said Mikey and takes the cup blushing a little looking at the others. "But no peeking...!" he warned as he runs to the bathroom and goes do his business.

"I don't think anyone would want to." Donnie chuckled.

"Oh man, I did." Raph snickered.

"Of course, we know, Raph." said Leo as he turned to him and blushed.

"And after him, I go next." said the taller one as he looked at Leo. "Though I think I second what Mikey said."

All Leo did was laugh softly at the thought of what his mate said, making him giggle at his reaction and blush slightly. "What? It's kinda embarrassing." said his slim mate.

"So? Hehehe, you're still mine to look at." Leo said with a snicker at his shy mate.

Donnie just looked away with a smile and a blush from his leader. "Oh you."

"Hey, Mikey? Are you done?!" called out Raph getting impatient at why his prankster brother was taking too long.

The sound of a toilet flushing was heard from afar and later came out the little turtle with the cup in his hand as he stared at it with question. He arrived back to the lab with the rest of his brothers and gave the same curious look at them.

"It's so warm..."

Donnie held back a chuckle and looked at his little brother humorously. "It's supposed to, Mikey." He looked at his older brothers. "Okay it's my turn." He said calmly.

Later, the genius of the group left and headed towards the bathroom shutting the door softly and began doing his business.

"Hurry back...! A guy can't wait forever you know!" Mikey rushed.

"Right, right." Don called out from the other side of the door not taking seriously what Mikey said.

Leo chuckled a bit at them but his smile faded slowly as he looked at Raph doubtfully. He rubbed the back of his head and let out a small sigh.

"So uh..." He spoke softly. "Do you think it could be possible that... You know?"

Raph looked at him at the mention of the possibility of the situation. He scratched his arm nervously and didn't really know what to say. There were questions starting to pop up and neither of them had a direct answer, all he did was sigh and calm down a bit.

"I don't know... If it is... what do we do?"

"I don't know what I'll do, dudes! The thought of being fat for months has an effect on me!" Mikey said picturing himself in that image.

"Calm down!" Raph exclaimed as he held Mikey's shoulders softly. "We're not 100% sure if it's even that, so let's just wait for the results and then we think it out." He assured as his mate only nodded a few times but still freaked out about it.

Leo only sighed and said, "I wonder how this will affect our training if you and Donnie are..."

At the end of the sentence, Donatello emerged from the bathroom with his cup and went back with his brothers. Seeing their faces of worry and fear, he thought that maybe it was time to just go for the test and get the doubt answered.

"Okay I got my sample. Mikey hand me yours." said Donnie extending his hand to his brother.

Mikey nodded and handed him his cup to his smart brother and wiped his hand a little on his leg making the other chuckle at the scene.

Don took the samples and placed them on his desk next to special equipment for the examination. He typed a bit more in his computer to register his and Mikey's information so there would be no confusions for the results.

"I'm going to run the tests." He said as he pointed to the printer. "And the results will be there. It may take a while so I suggest you guys go do something until I call you back and announce if it's true or not."

"Ohh... I don't think I can wait much longer..." whined Mikey in his place.

"You'll have to, so I can start working."

"Come on, Mikey. Maybe we can play a videogame or something while we wait." said Raph wrapping arm around him and slowly lead him out the lab with a frown.

Mikey sighed and looked at Raph. "Alright, just hope my stomach will last long enough."

"I'll stay with Donnie until the tests are finished." said Leo putting a hand on his lover's shoulder.

Donnie gave him a small smile and a chuckle. "If you want to." After that, he began the testing of the very delicate problem they could or couldn't have gotten their selves into.

* * *

><p>1 hour later...<p>

It had been a whole hour of doubts, thoughts, fears, nerves, and anything else that could be included with negative emotions; they didn't really concentrate in anything at all. Raph and Mikey were playing their game but they weren't paying attention to it, pressing buttons, moving joysticks but with blank expressions. Raphael looked at his little lover and sighed silently as he saw his worried face as he played the game not even blinking or looking at any other direction; he decided that it would be best to break the silence between them.

"You think they'll be done anytime soon?"

"I hope so." said Mikey finally looking at him feeling a shiver down his spine. "I can't wait any longer; it's driving me crazy..!"

When Raph was about to say something, the sound of the lab doors creaking open were heard, he turned his head to see the other two turtles coming out the lab slowly.

Mikey turned to them as well but more scared than nervous, he saw them remain silent and couldn't take it anymore and wanted them to just say what they had to say! Was it positive? Negative? What?! He sat up straight and tapped his fingers on the edge of the couch.

Donnie stood beside Leo with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open as he stared at his other brothers in the living room and held on to Leo's shoulder as if he were to fall at any minute.

"Well?! What is it?!" Raph yelled not taking much more of the suspense.

Leo looked to Donnie all nervous as he then looked to the others and tries to speak in an understandable and yet not too direct way to not scare his brothers with the news they would receive.

"Mikey...?" he said softly.

"Y-yeah..?"

What seemed like an eternity to wait for the answer all eyes turned to Donnie as he finally moved a hand. And what they didn't expect was that he looked down and placed it on his stomach softly and later looked back to the others with the same surprised expression he had at the beginning.

As Mikey saw Donnie's actions, his eyes soon begin to widen and bug out, he started to shake uncontrollably in his place and shook his head quickly.

"No... You mean... we're...?"

Leo closed his eyes and finally said it.

"Yes, Mikey... Both you and Donnie are pregnant."

Raph's eyes widened as well and looked at Leo with a shocked face and tried to make the words come out of his mouth as he stuttered. "...I- I'm... I'm g-gonna be a... dad?"

Leo breathed deeply and looked up to see his brother. "Afraid so... And so am I..."

The youngest freaked out badly; he sweated coldly until he suddenly fainted next to Raphael. Just as soon as Raph saw him collapse he darted next to him and took a hold of his little mate feeling shaky as well.

"Mikey!" Raph called out.

Upon seeing their reactions, Donnie shrunk in his place, let go of Leo's shoulder and left his side. Leo noticed this and turned to the slimmer one as he went into the kitchen letting out small sobs on his way there.

"Donnie?" he said as he followed him there.

Leo entered and saw Don covering his head with his arms as it rested on the table and sobbed quietly to himself. The leader in blue didn't want to see him like this and walked slowly to him, hugging him from the back of his shell. Leo rested his head on his shell and rocked him gently to try and comfort his scared mate as he shushed him softly.

The purple clad turtle without lifting his head, felt the embrace of his lover as it was slowly helping him to calm down, well a little at least. He sniffled and let out a small hiccup.

"I'm going to be a mother..." he said with a breaking voice.

"Hey... It's going to be okay." Leo said stroking his shell. "We're all gonna get through this somehow."

Donnie looked up with tears stained on his bandana and sniffled once more, he looked mostly scared than anything else.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this... and there's no turning back..." he said feeling the tears slide down his cheeks.

The leader cupped his cheek gently and tried to soothe Donnie from all this they're taking up. "All I know is that I'll be right there beside you the whole way..."

Don holds his hand gives it a gentle squeeze as he looked up to him. "Do you think everything will be okay?"

Leo sighed at him and continued to stroke his shell softly. "Let's hope so... We'll have to explain this to Master Splinter when we do see him again."

Out of fear and nerves, he took a hold of the sides of his head and shook it as he sobbed more. "Mikey and I just ruined our lives!" he said slamming his fists on the table, making Leo move from behind him to his side to take his hand and stroke it with his thumb.

"No...No. You guys didn't. Especially you... You're the one who had these feelings for me, and I accept it. Just like how Mikey felt the same way for Raph. It's neither any of your faults, Donnie."

The smart one wiped his eye and looked at his mate. "Really?"

"Yes." Leo said as he smiles a little to him.

Donnie half smiled at him but soon frowned again and looked at the floor with more thoughts in his head. "But... how is it possible...?" he asked softly.

"I don't know... Maybe with us being mutant turtles has some kind of effect from the mutagen that lets us become pregnant?"

"Could be... but... I don't know if it should've happened."

"Who knows?" Leo said taking both his hands and looks at him directly into his eyes and smiled softly at him. "Maybe it's a good thing this happened. And I guarantee it'll all work out in the end."

Don, after a small pause, warmly smiled at Leo and hugged him for showing a lot support for their little slip up. It made him feel so relieved that he didn't freak out or deny the whole thing like he saw so many people do it on TV; he really was a great leader, brother and boyfriend to him. He finished hugging Leo and looked into his eyes for a little while as his mate did the same.

"Thank you..." he said calmly and cuddled to the blue leader.

Leonardo soon pulled him close and wrapped an arm around him as he cuddled back to his smart mate. He leaned close to Don's ear and said the words that he always loved to hear.

"I love you, Donnie."

Although it always made the bo wielder squeal on the inside to hear him say that, he didn't do anything else but giggle at it. He lifted his head and looked at Leo with a shy smile as he moved away a bit.

"I don't think it'll only be me the one you'll love now." Donnie said with a giggle as he started to rub his still flat stomach and look down at it.

All Leo could do now was laugh with him and placed his hand over Don's stomach and let his fingertips trace small circles on it.

"You're right," he said with a smile.

Donatello remained with his eyes on his stomach and tilted his head a little as he put his hand over Leo's. His smile never left his face and slowly blinked at what would be part of their lives now. "So... mommy and daddy huh? The same with Mikey and Raph."

"Guess that's how it's going to be." Leo smiled brightly to him after thinking it clearly.

"I'm starting to get impatient now." Donnie smiled back as he lightened up.

"Well, it'll take time as the months pass." Leo answered with a chuckle seeing the sudden change of emotion from Don. Guess the pregnancy is starting to do its effect.

"Yeah... Maybe we should go tell Splinter that he's going to be a grandpa." Donnie giggled.

Leo nodded to him and offered a hand to his genius lover. "Let's go get the others and we'll all tell him."

Don took a hold of his hand and got up. The couple left the kitchen to go reunite with the other couple that was still in the living room. When they arrived, they saw Raphael was still in his place with his mouth agape and frozen in his place as he was still shocked at finding out he impregnated Mikey, his little brother and mate, and to also see that the prankster was still unconscious on the couch.

Leo moved forward with Don right behind him and cleared his throat out loud so it would break the trance his red clad brother was still in.

"Um... guys... I think it's best that we all tell Splinter about our little dilemma before we end up having to wait too long after a few months." he said hoping Raph heard his words.

By the looks of it, it did. Raph turned his head ever so slowly to the leader but with the same expression, he didn't say anything, only stare at him. Words were something impossible for the moment and it was clear for the other two standing next to him.

To break the moment, the orange clad turtle stirred and shook his head as he started to sit up from the surprise and shock he went through. Raph noticed this and looked at his little lover.

"Mikey! You're up!" Raph got closer to him and checked if he was 100% okay.

"Whoaaaa... What just happened...?" the youngest asked rubbing his head.

"Donnie just found out that you and he are going to have a child." said the leader getting his attention.

"WHAAAAT?!" exclaimed Mikey as he pushed himself back and fell from the couch in surprise, now remembering what happened earlier.

"Hey! Easy, you can't do rough movements now!" The strongest went to him and help him up from the floor.

Don looked away with a hint of blush on his face and rubbed the back of his neck as he still felt awkward about the situation they just got their selves into.

"Raph's right," Leo said from where he was. "In yours and Don's condition, you can't do much that'll do harm to them."

"I can still work on my experiments and inventions, right?" asked Don not expecting to be completely restrained from everything and his favorite hobbies.

Leo turned to him with a smile. "Of course you can." He said after the added something else. "But the training and fighting against Shredder and the Kraang is a different story."

"Yeah you're right about that..." the taller sighed and turned to look at the dojo that also lead to Splinter's room. "So should we head for Master Splinter?"

"You think it's a good idea to tell him now?" added Raph feeling freaked out. "I mean he just found out about 'us'!" He nearly shouted getting a serious look from the oldest.

"That maybe, unless you wanna wait until he notices a little bump in their bellies?"

Donnie quickly looked at Leo and grunted in frustration and mostly annoyance at his comment. "Don't say it like that!" he whined. "It makes me feel fat already!"

"Me too!" Mikey added. "I can't even skateboard or show off my awesome ninja moves or my dances!" He moaned and gripped on his head and shook it out of pure disbelief. "This is just too hard for me to handle! And I don't think I could last that long!"

Raph went to his side and grabbed his hand to make him or at least try to him stop his actions, he looked into his eyes and tried to calm him down from his little episode.

"Like it or not Mikey you're gonna have to. I don't want you risking yourself into getting hurt or the baby getting hurt."

The now-in-hiatus prankster looked at him for a brief moment and, just as Donnie, his first mood swing kicked in and he started moan in disappointment and let small tears come out as he sobbed in front of Raph, making the bigger one look at him in surprise.

Raph didn't know why he would take it in such a bad way; he thought Mikey would actually be excited about the new member that would be added to the family aside from Leo and Donnie's. But it might just be for the first few days, and then before he knows it, he'll be thinking about how the baby will look like, if it will be a boy or a girl and all that. He just needs some time to relax.

"Hey, wait don't cry, babe." he said holding Mikey's hands. "It's going to be okay!" He hoped it would help to calm him down.

"But..." Mikey said as he thought of another problem that could happen. "What else are we supposed to do if we can't fight against the Foot?"

"We'll figure something out." Leo assured. "At least nothing else with our enemies is happening right this second in the streets."

The second oldest wiped a tear from his orange clad turtle and looked back at the leader. "Yeah, I mean the Foot aren't that big of a deal but I think for the both of us would be a bit of a handful." He looked away and gave a small sigh. "You think it'd be good to lay low until they're back in shape?"

"I think it's a good idea after they finally give birth."

"I guess so..." Don spoke up and looked at the ceiling with a frown. "Though it means that the city would be in a bit of chaos for the next 9 months."

"If it lasted like that for 15 years then I don't think there'd be a problem." Raph said as he looked at it logically in some way.

"Right." Leo said as he looked to all three of his little brothers. "So, we'll have to plan this through and hopefully there won't be any problems when the Kraang is up to something."

"Right..." Don was about to add something else to his comment but that gross and uncomfortable feeling came to his stomach again. He moaned unhappily and within a second he goes running to the bathroom again as the retching is heard from afar.

As if it were on a schedule whenever one goes the other has to, Michelangelo felt the same feeling in his gut and breathed uneasily.

"Oh no... Not again...!" He then dashes to the bathroom and the gross sounds were heard as they both vomited.

Raph went and stood next to Leo as they both had a disgusted look on their faces at what all four will have to go through, well, especially Donnie and Mikey as they're the carriers in all of this. He face palmed next to Leo and sighed.

"This is going to be a very long wait..." He said.

Leo didn't really have anything to say after that, he just nodded slowly and sighed, putting his head down.

They were going to start a new adventure and challenge none of them have ever considered they would have to pass through one day, let alone at a young age: Pregnancy and Parenthood.

Splinter's gonna love this...


	5. Spilling to Splinter

Later that day, both Leo and Raph made a wise decision in rather having to wait to tell their sensei of their 'little' problem with Donnie and Mikey, that they'd tell him right away before he begins to suspect something. On their way to the dojo, Raph stupidly slapped his hands on his face as he walked next to Leo.

"Auuuugh! I really think we should wait! He's gonna get shocked!" the hothead exclaimed.

Before Leo replied, he turned his head to him still walking. "And like I said before Raph, would you rather wait long enough for him to notice the change in Don and Mikey's appearance?"

"I'm not saying we should wait that long! But at least I don't know a week or so?! It'll be too much for him!"

"Okay, if you want to wait it out then I'll just tell Sensei myself." the leader said to him a bit angrily.

Raph stared at him for a bit and spat out, "Fine then! You do that!"

"Alright, I will!"

And with that said, Leonardo left as he goes to continue on walking to the entrance of the dojo, leaving Raphael behind. He soon stopped and saw from across there was their father's room, assumingly thinking he was in there. Leo then takes a deep breath and goes to walk through the dojo and was about to make it to Splinter's room. But before he did, he stopped for a moment and turned to Raph who was waiting outside at the entrance. The tempered turtle in red gave him a sour look and left the spot as he went to check how Mikey was doing back in the living room.

After watching him leave, Leo turned back to face the entrance to Splinter's bedroom and gulped a little as he slowly walked towards it. He was just about to go knock until he begins to remember what Raph had said. He soon felt a bit nervous thinking what Splinter would say if he had told him by himself of the situation and suddenly had a change of thought. So he hurriedly left the dojo before their sensei noticed.

As he was heading back after he left the dojo, he saw Donnie coming out of the bathroom moaning and wiping his mouth as he spotted Leo. "Hey Leo..." he said a little groggily.

"Oh, hey Don." He replied to him. "How are you holding up?"

Donnie wrinkled his nose from the taste in his mouth and said, "I think better for now... Did you tell Sensei already?"

Leo for sure was in for it after he left not even giving the thought of telling their father of the dilemma they were in. "Uhhh... about that..." Leo said as a sweat drop formed on his head and laughed nervously.

"Didn't Raph go with you?" Donnie asked looking around for Raph and wondered.

"He did. But something came to mind and maybe we should tell Splinter later on." Leo replied.

"Later on?" Don asked. "But you said we'd tell him now. I don't think he'll take it well if he sees me and Mikey with bellies."

"That's what I said. But... I just couldn't face him on my own..." responded Leo feeling ashamed.

"Wait, you mean Raph didn't go with you?"

"...He thought it'd be better to tell him next week and I almost had my chance to tell Master Splinter myself but... I nearly panicked what he'd say after he just found out about us."

"And because of the little fear, you think it'll be good to let Splinter still train us in the state we're in?"

"No...! Of course not Don...! I know Sensei would never make you and Mikey train in the early condition you're in now!" Leo sighed lowly and felt rather annoyed. "Sometimes Raph can be so stubborn at best knowing him after he bailed on me."

The tall turtle in purple stared at him for a bit. "...He bailed on you?" he said with an unamused look.

"That's Raph for you, hehe..." the fearless leader laughed nervously thinking he was done for.

Donnie looked to his sides not moving his head and back at Leo and just said, "...Okay." He then walked away with the same expression heading towards a certain place as Leo soon goes to follow.

"Wait, where are you going?"

His second youngest brother didn't answer him and continued to walk. Leonardo still followed him after not getting his response and was curious of where he was heading off to. Donatello had soon walked over to the living room to find Raph stroking Mikey's shell. He looked at him with his head up, standing right above them from behind the couch.

"...Hey Don...?" Raph noticed and looked at him. He remained silent for a bit still looking to his genius brother and later said, "...What's up with you?"

Before Raph could react Donnie yanked him from the back of his bandana and pulled him to his feet leaving Mikey surprised as he forced him to walk as he continued to pull.

"Uh... Donnie?" Mikey was confused.

Leo was speechless as he watched Don drag Raph out of the living room as he soon goes to follow.

"Hey ow! Let me go! Ach!" Raph yelled trying to turn.

"Mikey, you coming?" Donnie called to him without looking back.

The young jokester didn't say anything as he too goes to get up and follow. Leo thought to himself that his mother-to-be had suddenly become aggressive has the turtle pulled more on Raphael's bandana.

"Donnie..." Raph began as he felt his anger build up. "I'm only gonna say this once and 'nicely'... Let go of me! Or else-"

"Yeah let's see how tough you are punching a pregnant person...!" Donnie remarked back as a threat.

"Ohh... Burn...!" Mikey said realizing what Don just said.

"What in the world is going on, Don?" Leo asked. "What are you trying to do?"

They finally arrive to Splinter's room as Donnie then let go of Raph's bandana, making him fall to the floor saying, "Make Mr. Tough-and-mean have the guts to talk to Sensei with you."

"Uhhh... Okay..." Leo looked to Donnie with a nervous look seeing the reaction in his face and then turns to Raph. "Well...?"

The sai wielder looked at Donnie's cold stare and actually got a chill down his spine. "...Okay." He then got up from the ground and started knocking on Splinter's door.

"Master Splinter?" the katana wielder called to him. But after a while, there was no response from their master.

"Is he in his room?" Don wondered, "He doesn't take this long to answer?"

"Maybe he's asleep?" Mikey thought. "It's been a pretty long day."

"Sensei? Are you in there?" Leo calls for him again. "There's something important we need to tell you."

Although this wasn't allowed without permission, Raph slid their father's doors open and went in. "Sensei!"

Mikey peeped in with him and when they noticed, the room was empty. "Dude! He ain't even in here!" he said.

"Yeah I just noticed..." Raph spoke feeling irritated. "Where is he?"

"Looking for something?" All of a sudden, Master Splinter was behind all four of them after just returning from who knows where.

"Ahh! Sensei!" Leo freaked out as Donnie jumped a bit and looked to their sensei along with Raph and Mikey quickly getting out of his room before he noticed.

"Don't scare us like that!" Mikey cried nearly having a heart attack.

"And what were you four doing sneaking around in the sanctity of my room?" Splinter asked.

"Uhh... we were just looking for you seeing if you were in your room." Leo said nervously.

"Yeah!" Raph chuckled nervously. "Nothing but that! And now that we understand maybe we should-"

But before Raph would finish, Splinter interrupted him. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Raphael?" he asked leaning in closer to him.

The second oldest started to sweat a bit and look around the room and said, "...No?"

Splinter then stared at him more. "I can tell by the look that you're lying to me and keeping something I don't know of."

Raph shrunk in his place. "Well uhh..." he looked to the others before he replied. "They also have something to tell you!"

"Hm?" the rat turned and looked at the other three. "Is this true my sons?"

"Apparently... yes." Leo responded. "We do have something to say."

The bo wielder stepped in next to Leo and took a hold his hand while Raphael took small steps away from their father and went with the others. Splinter looked to them, standing in front as he waited for what they needed to tell him.

"Sensei..." the leader soon spoke. "Ever since we told you about our feelings for one another a few days ago, well... something else has happened."

"Something... unexpected..." Raph implied.

"Unexpected...?" Splinter wondered. "Hmmm... And what is it that happened my sons? I am very curious to know of the situation."

Donatello sighed and looked to Splinter saying, "Ummm... Mikey and I have been feeling a bit sick through the days and we didn't know what caused it... So after a few testing and studying... I figured it out..."

"And we've been barfing on and off because of it all...!" the youngest mentioned.

"Master Splinter, you're not going to believe when we tell you this but... Master..." Leonardo looked to him before he said anything and took a deep breath and exhaled. "You're going to be a grandfather."

Donnie looked up to him nervously, waiting for his reaction or answer. Their master didn't say anything at first after hearing the news of becoming a grandfather and stared at his sons remaining calm.

"Y-yes Master Splinter..." Don said rubbing his belly. "I'm pregnant... and so is Mikey..."

"Please don't be mad..." Michelangelo looked to their father with a sad look.

Still, no response from their master until he finally breaks the silence after a minute. "Very interesting."

"Eh?" Raph said dumfounded.

"Hm?" Leo thought the same.

"This is quite unusual such as this to happen to one of you." Splinter said. "Especially considering from the mutation that may have caused it."

"Uh y-yes... we thought the same thing after we found out..." Don replied.

"Hehe, then I guess we all thought wisely on the same subject."

"Okay, I don't know if I missed out on something!" Raph butted in. "How can you be so calm about this?! I mean, we knocked up our brothers by accident!"

"And...? It's not your fault that there was something else to your mutation that we didn't know either." Splinter said to him.

"I know but..." Raph then groaned and gripped his head.

"There's no need to fear Raphael." Their father chuckled softly. "But I am shocked as to wonder how it is quite possible for you to become it."

"Believe me, I had to read the results 10 times to figure out it was true." Donnie stated.

"And I believe you well Donatello."

"So does this mean, you're prepared to become a grandfather, Sensei?" Leo asked.

Donnie chuckled shyly and stood next to Mikey.

"Why, of course, I am Leonardo." Sensei replied with a smile. "This is great news to us all as of today."

"Then I guess the wait shall start." Donnie said as he rubbed his flat belly and looked at the others.

"...Yeah." Raph replied rather uncomfortable.

"So... what now?" Leo asked.

"I don't know about you, but I suddenly feel the crave for a pizza with anchovies and fudge." Mikey said with the cravings starting to kick in.

"I could go for some fresh milk with a tuna and sour cream sandwich!" Donnie said to Leo until the blue looked to him in surprise.

"Are you serious?"

"Why?" Don was not surprised at his craving as Leo thought of something quick to make it look like he wasn't too shocked at his choice of 'food'.

"Umm... I'm just saying because you were in the bathroom not too long ago after the last few times and I'm worried if you'll end up sick again."

Close call Leo...

"I don't see why I should..."

"Riiiiight..." Raph cockily said to Donnie until Mikey pulls his mate by the arm.

"Come on Raph, I'm starving..!" Mikey cried.

"Ow hey! Jeez, what is it with you guys pulling me all of a sudden?!"

All Splinter could do was laugh as he follows them leaving both Leo and Donnie behind with Leo sighing. The eldest turtle then looked back up watching their master leave before Donnie said something.

"...Leo?"

"Yeah, Don?" he turned to him.

Before Donnie responded, he looked to Splinter walking off and looked back at him. "...I think your were right about the feeling sick again thing." His face soon began to turn pale.

"What? Really?" Leonardo was shocked even though he was lying to him earlier about the situation.

Donnie breathed uneasy and said, "Unless you get me a bucket or something because I'm definitely gonna!" He covered his mouth as Leo began to panic.

"Oh! Let's get you to the bathroom quick!" Leo cried and rushed him out of the dojo.

This sure is going to be a long 9 months of fun...


	6. The long journey

A week later...

The mood swings from both Donatello and Michelangelo were getting worse after finding out last week that they were expecting a little one in less than 9 months. They both took it easy with their long break of training and other 'physical' activities as things in the lair seemed calm... Well, all except for Don and Mikey that is.

"Leeeeo~!"

Donatello called out from the sofa in the living room lying on his back shell with his entire body spread out as Leonardo hurriedly stormed in after his name being heard. "What is it, Donnie?" he asked panting a little.

"I'm hungry; can you get me a snack, please?" Donnie asked him, putting a hand to his belly.

"Ohh!" Leo blushed realizing it wasn't anything serious as to why Donnie called him in the first place. "Uh... sure! I thought something happened so I came here as fast as I could."

"No I'm fine. Can you get me some ice cream with onions and some relish please?" he asked him with a cute smile.

"Wha..?" The leader's eyes suddenly went all buggy at the thought of what he wanted on his ice cream. The changes in Donnie's diet really did take an effect on him with the weird cravings he had been asking for lately. But before Leo could respond, he shook his head quickly. "Y-yes! Of course..!" he laughed nervously. "Anything for my Donnie...!"

"Thank you!" Donnie thanked him with a giggle.

Leo stepped backwards as he turned to go walk to the kitchen and fetch his lover what he asked for. "Jeez... it's getting worse than I thought." he muttered to himself. "And I figured Mikey would have such weird cravings on a pizza."

And boy was Leonardo right! From across the lair in the orange clad turtle's room, Michelangelo was laying restlessly on his bed until a loud yell was heard from the top of his lungs.

"RAAAAAAAPH...!"

As soon as Raphael heard the yells of his beloved mate, he ran right from the dojo and burst into Mikey's room panting. "What... is it Mikey? Are you okay?" he asked him looking around his room.

"I'm starving...! I'm wasting away here..!" Mikey whined as he pretended to faint on his bed. "I want a pizza with cheese, ham, pickles, chocolate chips, and whipped cream...!"

After it was merely a false alarm, the red masked turtle sighed and crossed his arms holding back a smile seeing Mikey was just hungry. "Okay okay... I'll be back in a minute with your pizza." He later leaves his room and reaches the kitchen.

And as soon as he finally got to the kitchen, he saw Leo in there with Donnie's order as he walked up to him. "Craving?"

Leo looked to him with a blank face and said, "Yep." He then goes to scoop some ice cream into a bowl from the freezer before he went to add the relish and onions on top for toppings.

"Ugh, how can they eat this stuff?" Raph said seeing it with a disgusted look. "I get sick just by looking at it!"

"Well, look at Mikey. He'll eat just about anything whatever he puts on his pizza."

"True..." Raph said as he too goes to prepare Mikey's pizza leftover from last night and added the additional toppings he wanted. As he was just about done fixing it up, he goes to take it to him but soon stopped at the entrance and turned back to Leo. "I just can't wait to see what other tall orders they ask us." He said smirking.

"Yeah..." Leo smiled to him mockingly. "I wonder, hehehehe."

"Leo!" Donnie called out from the living room, "Are you done yet?"

"Y-yeah..! Just about!" Leo placed the onions on top and got a spoon as he hurriedly came back out with Donnie's ice cream. "Here you go, honey."

"Yummy thank you!" Don said and began to eat a big spoonful. "Wanna share with me?"

"Ehh... no thanks." Leo waved a hand and placed another to his stomach. "I already ate earlier."

"Oh well, more for me I guess." he said and continued eating it eagerly.

All Leo could do was keep a smile on his face as a sweat drop appeared, not wanting to say anything to hurt his feelings as to why he didn't want any of the ice cream to begin with. But as long as it made Don happy with his choices, Leo managed to tolerate it.

Raphael later arrived back to Mikey's room with his pizza as he goes to hand it over to him on his bed. "Hey Mikey, here's your pizza..."

"Oh, FINALLY!" Mikey cried happily. "What kept you?"

"Just found Leo in the kitchen making an ... 'interesting' meal for Donnie."

"Bet it's not as awesome as what I chose!" Mikey said as he goes to take the pizza and surely enough takes a bite. "Mmm... this is soooo good! Do you wanna piece, bro?"

"No! I-I-I mean no thanks, babe. I'm in the dojo with Sensei and I can't work out with a full stomach," Raph replied rubbing the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Ok, suit yourself! Then there's more for me!"

And as Mikey happily goes to nom on another slice, Raph soon walked back slowly and ran back to the dojo. "Oh that's so gross!" he muttered to himself. Once he made it back, Leo was already there in the dojo with Master Splinter waiting for him.

"I'm back..." the tough turtle said rolling his eyes and sat next to Leo.

"Welcome back my sons." Splinter announced. "And how are Donatello and Michelangelo making out with their 'maternal instincts'?"

"They uhhh, they're doing the 'natural' I think..." Raph said rather awkwardly.

"Yeah... And it's getting crazier every day." Leo implied.

"Needn't you worry too much." their sensei told them. "This soon shall pass and everything will be back the way it was. Only this time, with grandchildren and a grandfather to be."

"Man, who would've thought that we would be dads someday?" Raph chuckled.

"I didn't even see it coming until it had to do with something with our mutation." Leo spoke.

"Yeah... life and mutants are full of mysteries."

"Yes, life is filled with unknown mysteries that not everyone is able to figure out." Splinter said, "But for what's behind it, is another story."

Raph crossed his arms behind his head and said, "I just can't wait to see what else will happen in these next months."

"Let's hope that they won't become TOO aggressive." Leo said with a small laugh.

"Only time will tell, my students." their father replied with a small laugh.

* * *

><p>Two months later...<p>

The purple masked turtle was sitting in front of his desk typing some stuff in his computer in his lab. As he typed, the turtle in blue soon joined him after his daily training with Raph and their sensei as he walked into the lab slowly before placing both hands on Donnie's shell from behind.

The tall ninja soon felt him and let out a giggle. "Hi Leo," he said turning his head to kiss his cheek.

Leo blushed slightly and asked, "What'cha doing?"

"Checking out baby names." Don replied, pointing to the screen.

"Already?" Leo looked over him, checking out the list of names. "How will we know what to name it if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked curiously.

"We can always have one ready in case it's any of them," the slim turtle with the gap smiled. "I was actually thinking if you would like the honors to name it if it's a boy."

"Me? Name our baby if it's a boy?" Leo was surprised in finding out that his love wanted to give their child a name.

"Yeah, I already found a girl name I really liked, so I thought it would be a good idea that you name it if it's a little boy."

"Donnie, it would be a great honor." Leo smiled to him softly and planted a kiss on his lips as Donnie returned it and then faced the screen.

"So what name do you have in mind?" he asked Leo.

"Oh! Well... I'm not so sure yet. It's all so soon."

"Maybe knowing the name of the girl will let you think of one. Wanna hear the name I picked?"

"Sure, go right ahead and say away." Leo smiled to him.

"I picked Amedea..." Donnie smiled as he rubbed his little bump. "It means 'To love God'." He looked up at Leo until the leader's face formed a warm smile.

"That's a beautiful name..." he said.

"Right? It sounded so beautiful, so I couldn't resist myself."

Leo began to chuckle a little and sigh at the thought of his beau picking out the perfect name for their daughter... if they were expecting one that is.

"So does it give you any ideas for names?" Don looked at him happily.

"Hmm... I'm kinda still stumped on that one to be quite honest."

"Don't worry, there's no rush," Don replied smiling at him. "What are Raph and Mikey up to?"

"They're just playing some video games." Leo said. "I don't think they have a name yet for theirs."

"Knowing them, they'll start thinking of some when the baby's already born." Donnie chuckled.

"Hehe, true."

"Yeah, let's go to the living room for a bit. I'm getting sore from sitting in that desk chair for too long."

"Looks to me you could stretch out those legs." And with that Leo goes to help him get out of the chair and gave him some support and back up on to his legs.

"Thanks, I needed that..." Don said after grunting a bit from getting up and looked away a bit. "Hey Leo..."

"Yeah, Don?" the eldest turtle asked.

"There's something I've been observing for a few hours back. I couldn't help but notice that my belly is a bit bigger than Mikey's. I don't know that if it's because I'm taller or something else..."

"Hmm... That is strange. But I don't think it's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. Like I said, I'm with you all the way."

After hearing his words, Donnie wrapped an arm around Leo's as they leave the lab to head for the living room. And as they headed there, they saw the other turtles playing a fighting game while Raph was getting beaten by Mikey.

"Aww yeah! The Mikester is totally kickin' your butt!" the young turtle in orange exclaimed.

"Yes Mikey, you confirmed it for about 20 minutes now." Raph replied, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Ohh! Look out Raph, I'm right behind ya! Hahahaha!" Mikey pushed the buttons and analogues fast on his game controller.

"Stop distracting me! I can totally beat you!" Raph yelled and tried to focus on the game while Leo from behind laughed and little as he turned to Donnie.

"No way, dude! I'm ahead in the game zone! There's no chance in you beating me!"

"You're lucky you're pregnant; I would've tackled you by now!" the sai wielder sighed.

"Hehehe! I should get pregnant more often so you wouldn't have to beat me up!"

Leo heard his little brother what he just said and reacted a bit awkwardly, but didn't say anything. "Uhhhh... that didn't sound so tempting..." Donnie said glancing at Leo.

"You're telling me!" Raph replied to Mikey. "I think I'll be good with just this one."

"Say, speaking of, have you thought of a name yet for our little dudette?" Mikey asked him.

"What makes you think it's a girl?"

"Well, I just have that sort of feeling that it's going to be a girl."

"...If you say so... Well... I did think of one..."

"This outta be good." Don whispered to Leo. "Probably a very rough name for 'her'." Leo just nodded to him and smirked at the thought.

"Really? Well, let's hear what you chose!" Mikey said now eager to hear what his turtle dove thought of.

And before Raph could respond, he looked away with a blush on his dark green cheeks. "Rosabella... 'beautiful rose'..."

After they heard what Raphael said, Donatello was truly stunned while Leo's mouth had dropped. Michelangelo with his little baby bump suddenly stopped playing the game and soon turned to him with his big bright blue eyes starting to glisten.

"Aww... Dude..!" he smiled to him happily. "That is the most beautiful name you've ever came up with!"

"I'm glad you liked it..." the strong ninja replied blushing. "I was thinking about changing it but it kinda grew on me... So Mikey, don't you have any names in case it's a boy?"

"Well... if it was a boy... I was thinking of naming him after you," he replied. "I know... It feels weird but I don't know what else I can come up with. Although, I am good at coming up with names for other mutants."

Raphael soon looked at him with a surprised smile. "After me?..." he chuckled. "Mikey that sounds cute and I actually feel honored that you'd think of that."

He kissed his temple as Mikey blushed and giggled turning his head away slightly. "Well, that's because I love you and how much I care about you."

"Guess they did decide before birth." Don chuckled.

"Hehehe, yeah. I'm surprised." Leo replied.

"I guess a baby does make you change." the bo wielder said patting his small bump as Leo placed a hand there as well.

"A change for the better." Leo said softly with a smile with Donnie smiling back and nuzzled his cheek.

* * *

><p>Four months later...<p>

On the sofa was Donnie lying with his arm covering his eyes as he breathed deeply. His stomach now had expanded and was twice the size Mikey is after 6 months of their journey into parenthood. As he laid there feeling weak with his swelled tummy, Leo had just returned with Raph from training above the roof tops and entered the lair. The olive-green turtle looked slightly up at them but soon returned to his position taking another deep breath.

Before Raph could say anything, Leo hushed to him and whispered, "I think you should go see how Mikey's doing."

"Yeah, maybe he's not taking it that hard like Donnie is." He whispered back and then headed for Mikey's room, leaving Leo behind.

As Leo watches him leave, he soon walks over to Donnie quietly and looks over to him. The tall, slender turtle took a deep breath as he rubbed his belly.

"Hey..." the blue clad spoke to him softly. "How are you holding up?"

"Imagine swallowing a giant bag of rocks and having it in you for 6 months straight..."

With a low sigh, Leonardo sat beside him placing Donnie's legs on his lap as he goes to stroke his leg soothingly. "You're doing great so far. Just 3 more months left and it'll be all over."

"I hope so." Donnie sighed. "This baby is really draining the energy out of me, and when I finally get it back, it sucks it out like a leech." Soon his eyes started to get watery from the mood swings he's been having.

"Awww, Donnie..." Leo reached over him to cup his cheek. "You're going to pull through. I swear to you, you will get passed this."

"Okay Leo," he sniffled and hugged him really tight. "I LOVE YOU LEO!" he cried with his mood swings acting up again with Leo shushing him and stroked the back of his shell.

"Easy, Don..." he said closing his eyes. "I love you too..."

Donnie snuggled to him closely until all of a sudden he said, "...I'm hungry..."

Leo couldn't help but laugh seeing all the trouble he was going through and nuzzled his beak up against his. "Oh, Donnie..."

Elsewhere, Raphael went to go open Mikey's door and saw his kid brother lying on the bed with the pillow covering his face and rubbing his belly. He slowly walked up to him and leaned as he whispered.

"Hey Mikey, you awake?"

"Hnn... Barely..." Mikey said removing the pillow from his face.

"How ya feeling?" he asked as he sits next to him.

"As if I was carrying a sack of heavy sand in my stomach forever..."

"Don't think of it like that, Mikey." Raph chuckled. "Just think of it that our little bun in the oven will be here in a few months." He goes to pat Mikey's belly afterwards.

"Bun in the oven... Mmm sounds like I can sure go for a slice of pizza fresh out of the oven." The little freckled turtle smiled softly to him getting the idea.

"I don't know if there's anything else on your mind besides food," Raphael chuckled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well... there is one thing." Mikey said as he looks up to him with an innocent look on his face.

"What's that?"

Before Mikey could answer, his eyes hooded and looked straight into his green eyes. "I've been wanting to get a little bit of some relief after our first time..."

The muscular turtle had a questioned look and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Raph... This baby is moving around in certain places where it shouldn't be. And the more it pushes down on me, the more I need to release the tension inside me."

And as soon as Raph finally knew what he meant, it hit him seeing that Mikey was looking to do...

"...I see... sooo... what do you want to do?"

Before Mikey answered, he eagerly took a hold of Raph's hand and placed it over his lower plastron. He blushed and looked up to him with pleading eyes and said, "Please... Help me release this tension...?"

"...You wanna do 'it'?" Raph said feeling a bit concerned.

"Y-yes... I really need this." Mikey begged him.

"Gee Mikey... I don't know if it's a good idea." Raph replied as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "What if we hurt the baby or something? Donnie mentioned that before."

"It's okay, there's other ways without having the use of penetration." the smaller turtle suggested.

"Oh Mike..." Raph sighed. "Alright we'll do it but very soft and quick."

"Just follow my lead..."

Soon Mikey placed Raph's hand more against his bulge as he goes to put his hand up against Raph's. The bigger turtle started to rub in circles with both hands in opposite directions. Mikey moaned softly as he rubbed against his plastron, feeling for Raph's beginning to harden. Raphael had gotten closer to him with their plastrons making contact as he continued rubbing.

"Oh, Raph..." Mikey shuttered at the feeling and started to pant.

"Shhh easy... I don't want you over excited." The muscle bound turtle got closer to his face as he planted a small kiss on his lips.

The youngest ninja kissed him in return and a hint of blush colored his cheeks as Raph started to stroke his thighs softly. And while the turtle in red continued to kiss him, Mikey slid with his tongue inside his mouth, wanting to taste his sweet taste buds and moved upwards slightly. Raph embraced him as their tongues danced and later stroked his shell with eyes closed. With every moan the orange masked turtle made, he let their saliva mix together, playing with his tongue. Raphael soon got a tighter grip on Mikey as he panted from the sensation. Michelangelo panted harder as their green, thick, phalluses begin to touch up against each other from their lower shells. The second oldest started to stroke his arms and soon broke the kiss to plant butterfly kisses around his neck.

"Ahh..! Raphie...!"

"Mikey..." Raph husked and got his lips close to his as he felt the heat of his breath.

"Aww dude... This feels so good..." Mikey panted under his breath. "I've missed it so much..!"

"It does feel good... but..." Before Raph finished his sentence, he sat up straight and soon stopped what he was doing. "I think we should leave it here." he replied looking down.

Mikey suddenly looked to him sadly not wanting him to stop. "But Raph... I haven't even let it all out. Please don't leave me like this..."

"I don't wanna leave you like this, Mikey." Raph said, feeling terrible. "I really don't... but I don't want to risk you getting overjoyed and having us do something stupid that could cost us our baby."

As Mikey heard his words, his eyes soon begin to water still looking up to him and turned his head away slightly. But before he could let out a single tear, his lover cupped his cheek with a small frown.

"Don't worry Mikey... I'm mostly doing this because I love you and our little soon-to-be family so much... I don't want anything to happen to it."

Mikey nodded a little as he agreed with what he said and quickly hugged him tightly with Raph hugging him back.

"Everything will be over soon..." Raph spoke softly stroking his shell.

"I love you, Raph...!" the little ninja cried as tears begin to stream from his eyes.

"I love you too, Mikey! So much."

Mikey cried softly and didn't let go of him as his older brother heard him. "Shh, there's no need for tears," Raph said and wiped one off his cheek while Mikey sniffled a little and looked up to him with a sad face. Raph warmly smiled down at him and said, "You look more beautiful with a smile..."

His eyes were still watery while he looked to his beloved mate after hearing his words and soon formed a small smile just for him.

"There, that's the Mikey I know and love." Raph said giving him a smirk.

All Mikey could do was laugh a little and hugged him once more nuzzling his face against his cheek. Raph took the liberty to kiss his forehead as he nuzzled back. In their tender embrace, Mikey sighed softly staying in this position until suddenly...

"Ohh!"

...he felt a kick from inside his belly.

"What?! Are you okay?!" Raph said as he was checking him to see if he was hurt.

"Relax... I'm alright. It's just the baby." Mikey responded and laughed.

"Really?" Raph replied until he later said, "Wait... it kicked?"

"Yeah..! At least, I think it did..."

The dad-to-be looked at Mikey's belly and leaned closer as he placed his cheek on it to see if the baby would kick again.

"Anything...?" Mikey asked.

"Hold on..." he said to Mikey until he closed his eyes a bit and came up with an idea. "...Hi baby... this is your daddy talking... Can you hear me?"

Nothing happened after a minute had passed until all of a sudden, Mikey felt it kicking once more and gasped. As Raph had too felt it kicked, he opened his eyes wide and looked up at Mikey with a smile. "...It's the baby...! The baby's kicking!"

"No way...! That's amazing...!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"My baby! My baby just kicked!" Raph cried hugging Mikey tight. "I-I'm even more excited now!"

"So am I!" Mikey hugged him back.

"Let's tell the others!"

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out!" Mikey said slowly getting up as Raph begins to help him out.

They soon left as they reached the living room where Leo and Don were sitting on the couch and Splinter in the kitchen. And as they got there, Raph went up with Mikey with the news he later announced. "Guys! Guess what?"

"Hm? What is it?" Leo heard him as he turned to them.

"Our baby! It just kicked!" Mikey said happily. "I can feel our child moving inside me!"

"Whoa really?!" Don said as he was getting up with effort.

"Totally! We just felt it for the first time!"

"Quite unusual, but very interesting seeing that it's doing great progress over the past 6 months." Splinter soon spoke after he arrived from the kitchen.

"Yeah Sensei, now I feel more relaxed about the whole thing now." Raph replied while he wrapped Mikey with one arm and with the other placing it on his belly.

"That is very excellent my sons." Their master smiled to them and then turned his head later to Leo and Donnie. "And has anything happened yet for your baby?"

"Not exactly..." Donnie responded placing a hand on his belly and looked down at it.

"Hopefully soon it'll happen." Leo said.

"There's always patience for those who wait long enough will earn something wonderful in return." Splinter spoke as he smiled to them. "And when that time comes, you let me know."

"Thank you, Sensei." Don smiled at him as he rubbed his stomach with Leo looking to him smiling in return.

After a while, the ninja in purple shortly jumped a bit in surprise. Leo's eyes quickly react to the sudden surprise and asked, "What's wrong?"

Donnie looked down at his belly and back at Leo with a smile and said, "...I think someone just said 'Hello'..."

"R-really...?" the leader soon goes to place his head against his belly to see. "Hello...? This is your father speaking. Can you hear me?"

And with that, Don felt the sudden group of kicks in him. "Oh! It heard you!"

"I don't believe it!" Leo cried smiling happily. "That's incredible!"

"Hmm... I guess the wait was sooner than I thought it would, hehehe." Splinter implied.

"You can say that, Sensei." Don giggled. "It tickles."

"It's still kicking." Leo said after placing a hand to Donnie's belly.

"Yeah... I think that now that it found out that it can do that, I don't think it'll stop!" Donnie chuckled more.

As Donnie's continued to kick, the smaller turtle can feel his beginning to kick once more. "Oh! It kicked again, Raph!"

"Really?! Let me feel!" Raph traced his hand around Mikey's belly as the little one giggled.

"It's tickling me! Hehehehe!"

"I guess it's trying to make you laugh," the strong turtle replied chuckling.

"Well, it's working!" Mikey giggled more.

"I love you, Mikey!" Raph laughed.

"Hehehe, right back at ya, Raphie!"

Leo then laughs along with them as Donnie hugged him close and kissed him. "I'm so happy right now." the genius turtle said to him.

"We're all happy...!" Leo replied hugging him in return as Splinter smiled at all four of his sons enjoying this moment.


	7. Our little one

It had been a few more months of waiting for their babies to come to the world, their bellies grew in size but with them also back aches, swollen ankles, cravings and major mood swings. The mood swing part was what both soon-to-be fathers secretly wished would end soon. And, like any soon-to-be mother, both Donnie and Mikey have been with Splinter as he taught them how to exactly treat baby needs, health and care. He showed them how to change diapers, the proper position to feed them, how to burp them, etc. Both sons had listened carefully and followed his exact orders.

They also faced some temporary changes, Mikey couldn't really go around the lair as much as he used to, he either tired himself out just by leaving his room or his back hurt too much that it didn't let him get up, his belly was too big for him to handle and he hated it. And as for Donnie, he faced something that he really considered embarrassing. He couldn't walk anymore, now he had to waddle for his belly was bigger than his little brother's, and that easily activated his mood swings if anybody even dared to snicker near him about his new way of walking. Though his mate, Leo, considered it cute, the other considered it as a 3-4 week long hell.

But on the motherly side, the carriers had been chatting up a storm with each other about what will their babies look like, if they'll share personalities with either of their parents, the gender of it and so on. Leo and Raph can't help but smile at their pregnant mates as they got more excited as the time draws closer, the older ones had also been asking those questions but they didn't share them as much as the younger ones.

The whole family just couldn't wait for their babies' arrival.

They were now in the finals of the 8th month, and Don and Mike were nearing the end of their pregnancies. At this point or some weeks back, they started to feel more tired than before and slept longer during the day, let alone they also wolf down the whole kitchen with their crazy cravings and involving their mates if they desire something during midnight and making them go out to find their orders.

It eased them but at the same time it scared them to know the time was coming close.

Around noon, Donnie and Mikey were in the dojo with Splinter as he was teaching them Lamaze exercises to ease their pain and prepare mentally for when labor comes.

Splinter stood in front of them with his arms behind his back as he instructed his heavily pregnant sons what to do.

"Breathe in and breath out slowly as you repeat this process from avoiding the pains."

Donatello breathed in and out slowly having his eyes closed as he concentrated on his father's words. Michelangelo, next to him, did the same but he already felt the baby pushing on him a little and moaned a little from the feeling but he tried to keep his cool.

"Easy, Michelangelo. Remember to breathe in slowly but not too quickly," instructed Splinter to his orange clad son.

Shortly after the youngest, Donnie felt uneasy but managed to keep control. "I can actually feel it go lower in me..."

"But remember, Donatello. The more you think and react to it, the more pain you will feel."

"Ohhh... It hurts no matter if I don't let it get to me...!" whined Mikey placing a hand on his rounded belly.

Donnie looked up at his father with doubtful yet nervous eyes. "Sensei? ...are we already feeling contractions?"

"Maybe my sons," Splinter responded stroking his long beard. "But those are earlier signs of labor before you reach the day you go into it. So you should keep doing your Lamaze exercises and remember to use them wisely for when that day comes."

The tallest looked down at his belly and sighed. "I hope it's not as bad as I think it is. Do you think Mikey and I will give birth the same day?"

"Depending on the time when the both of you were intimate with your brothers, I'm not sure. But it could be a definite that you two will have them on the same day or the opposite. Only time will tell."

"I guess so, Sensei..."

Mikey continued to breathe in and out as Splinter told him to but he could still feel the pain and shut his eyes tight. "Ahh... If only April was here to help out. I think she may know these things better 'cause she's a girl."

"Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she knows about pregnancy and labor, Mikey." answered Donnie doing the breathing method.

"Well, she may have taken those sex education classes at her school. So maybe she might know a thing or two," he said but he soon feels the baby moving and hisses at the feeling.

Donnie looked at him pitifully and placed his hands on his own belly. "Calm down, Mikey. We're just a bit scared about the whole thing, is all."

"I know, but how much longer will we last? I don't think I can handle it another day!"

"Sadly for another 3 weeks tops."

Mikey moaned in agony and raised a hand to get his father's attention. "Master Splinter? Can I be excused? I really need to lie down for a while..."

Splinter nodded to him. "Yes, you may, but remember to keep practicing your breathing."

The smaller one nods as he slowly tries to get himself up and walks carefully out of the dojo holding his belly, leaving his older brother and sensei watching him leave.

"He looks more in pain than I thought..." said Don turning back to his sensei.

"Yes," Splinter nodded. "I can sense this pregnancy has taken an effect on not just him, but for all of us."

"I agree... Sensei, I hope you don't mind but I would also like to lie down for a while. My back is killing me." Don rubbed his shell.

"Of course you may, Donatello. Just remember your breathing methods. I'll be meditating if you or the others need anything."

"Yes, Sensei..." said Donnie as he looked at Splinter with a blush and asked shyly. "Um, Sensei? ...could you help me up? For some reason I... have a bit more trouble getting up than Mikey does..."

"Of course, my son." Splinter chuckled and walked over to him and carefully helped him up.

Donnie grunted a bit from the effort and smiled at Splinter. "Thank you." he chuckled and then waddled to the entrance. "I'll let you know if anything happens, father."

"You are always welcome if you need anything," Splinter smiled softly at him.

As Donnie exited the dojo, he waddled through the lair looking for Leo. He looked around the living room from where he was standing and found no sign of his mate in blue.

"Where could he be?"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Leonardo and Raphael were on the rooftops of New York looking up at the night sky as the moon shined bright and the stars twinkled. Though it didn't seem like it, they really needed a breather after being stuck in the lair for almost 9 months. The red clad turtle sighed in relaxation and closed his eyes letting the breeze brush his skin while the blue clad one still looked at the stars in the sky with a soft expression.<p>

"It's been a while since we got some fresh air and had a view..." said Raph getting Leo's attention.

"Yeah... And it feels good too..." He sighed and looked away. "If only Donnie were able to see this."

Raph sighed and looked at his brother. "Same with Mikey..." After a little pause he spoke again. "Hey Leo...how do you feel with things lately?"

Leo looked at his hotheaded brother and sighed softly. "Well... besides the whole having a baby, I sorta feel very worried for Donnie how he's handling it all carrying our child. And sometimes I wonder how it feels if that happened to either one of us."

"I would've gone nuts the first week."

The leader laughed a little at his comment and decided to ask as well. "What about you? How do you feel from all this?"

"I'm excited on one side but... I'm really doubtful on the other. I mean... what if I can't be a good dad to it or if I screw up? We can't deny we're kinda young to be already thinking of what a baby will need for care..."

"Yeah... I do feel the same way sometimes. Whether if I'm fit enough to be a father to my offspring."

Raph covered his face and sighed. "I just... Hope everything turns out okay."

"It will, Raph. And we've come this far for it not to give up now," said Leo putting a hand on his shell.

The other looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "You're right..."

"We're so close. And all we can do now is be there for Donnie and Mikey the whole way when the time comes."

Raph felt a goose bump run down his spine at the mention of when the 'time' comes. "For some reason that sounded a bit... stressing." He said after another thought came to him and looked at his brother with a face of realization. "Just think of it, from here to 3 or 4 weeks we're officially dads!"

"Yeah... I can't believe it, it's drawing nearer."

"Yeah. I'm still in shock about it and I think when I see it pop out I'll pass out!"

"The wonders and miracle of birth sure happen in mysterious ways." Leo chuckled.

The red one gave the other a playful nudge on the arm. "Stop talking about it or when we get back to the lair I'm gonna put Mikey in permanent bed rest! You're getting me really nervous about it!" He laughed.

Leo chuckled at his brother's reaction and looked at the sky one more time. "Well, we should be heading back to the lair and see how they're doing. I'm surprised they didn't bother to call us on the T-phones."

"I think they can't reach them. They have to bend down or stretch to get them."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get back so they won't start to worry."

"Sure thing, bro."

They dashed off through the roof tops taking a quick glance at the starry sky, it won't be long until they could come up again without having fear of leaving their mates alone for too long, but this time it'll be them, Don, Mikey and the babies. It won't be long now.

Later, they made it back to the lair without trouble or running into trouble. They stepped in the living room and noticed the silence that surrounded them, both brothers looked around if by any chance there was someone around, but it was all deserted.

"Where is everybody? It's too quiet." Raph asked.

"I'll see if Donnie's either in his room or mine," Leo said walking off to his room.

"Sure," the second oldest replied heading for the dojo.

The red clad one entered the dojo to see if Mikey was in there still with his exercises, but all he found was their master meditating in the middle of the room under the giant tree with his back facing the turtle. Raphael didn't want to interrupt his session and decided to leave quietly. But before he left, the rat sensei twitched an ear and spoke.

"Raphael," he spoke without opening his eyes. "You've returned with Leonardo?"

Raph at first jumped from the surprise and turned to his father. He relaxed and sighed. "Yeah Sensei, we just got back."

"I believe Michelangelo went to go lie down as well as Donatello." Splinter remained silent for a second and twitched his ear once again. "Is anything troubling you? I can feel something is wrong."

"...Well... It's nothing important really..." his son responded as he rubbed the back of his head.

Splinter turned his head to him. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with being afraid in becoming a father?"

The turtle stared at him, surprised.

"How do you do that?!" he asked out loud.

"I'm your father. You don't think I would know these things?"

Raphael grunted and kicked a bit in his place. He face palmed and decided to just let his sensei know.

"Yes, Master Splinter yes, I'm afraid about the whole thing happening."

Splinter started to get up and went to his tempered son as he was right in front of him. "Let me tell you a story, but I suggest you should sit as I tell you."

Although Raph hated it when Splinter tells him stories that usually involve him learning a lesson, he obeyed and sat in front his master but mentally moaned in annoyance.

"The way you are feeling right now, I too once felt that fear in becoming a father to my daughter Miwa before she was born. For months, I was there for my beloved Tang Shen until the moment had finally arrived when she was about to give birth to our child." Splinter narrated as he secretly felt his heart ache from the mention of that memory.

Raph sat up straight and asked his father some of the questions he himself couldn't answer on his own. "Didn't it scare you? I mean, it'll be a life changing thing that can't be reversed!"

"Yes, it did. But as the time came my fears soon vanished as I said to myself that I will be a good father for my wife and daughter. But... of course, my only true fear after becoming a father was losing my whole family to the Shredder..."

His second son looked away for a short period and looked back at him with a serious yet doubtful face. "I wouldn't blame you for that, Master. I know the first thing I want for Mikey and the baby is protection and I want to be that guy to protect them... but... what if I mess up?"

"All you have to do is to believe in yourself," said Splinter bending down and putting a hand on his shoulder. "And I assure you that you'll have the confidence and the patience to be a good father. That's how I was able to raise all 4 of you all the way up 'til today. And here you and Leonardo are now ready to father your own children and teach them what I have taught you."

The turtle remained silent and soon stood up and gave his father a half hug with a smirk. He always knew how to calm him down and show him what to do.

"I'll do my best, Pop."

"And I know you will, Raphael."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Leo, he had just checked his room if by any chance his lover was there, but no luck, it was just like he left it before he went to the surface. So the other option: the purple one's room. He walked slowly and as he was about to open the door he could hear the faint sounds of breathing and a moan from the other side.<p>

Leo opened the other's door and called for him softly. "Donnie..? You in here?"

Just as he got in, he saw Donnie sitting on the bed taking deep breaths with his eyes closed, wincing every once in a while with a soft moan as he had a hand on his big belly.

The leader went over to the bed as he sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder to see if he was okay or they needed Splinter to come.

"Donnie..."

The one in purple took a last deep breath and panted softly but with his eyes still shut. He knew it was Leo and opened his eyes slowly to look at him.

"It's okay... I'm fine..."

The older sighed in relief and sat closer to his mate. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No I'm okay thanks. All I want is some quiet; the baby is kicking like crazy."

Leo nodded slightly and looked at him. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

"If it's okay with you." Donnie said slowly lying down on the bed while holding his belly for support.

"Of course it is. You wouldn't think I'd leave you alone like this?"

"I don't know, sometimes I think you have other stuff to do aside from watching over me."

"But I still come to see how you're making out and stay beside you, don't I? Half the times I worry about you while I'm out with Raph."

"I know you do I never said you didn't."

"Oh, well, besides that, I just want what's best for us when the day our child comes into this world."

"Yeah I know..." the genius looked at his bulged stomach.

"And I want what's best for our little one so it will be in good hands and we'll make sure nothing bad will happen to it."

"That's what I hope for it too..."

There was silence between them for some reason; Leo looked away as Don's eyes remained on his stomach. The leader was hearing something in his head that made him uncomfortable, it kept repeating itself over and over. _What if I can't be a good dad to it or if I screw up?_ Were the words that he heard from Raphael a while ago, they were starting to get to him. He cast a small look at the turtle on the bed and soon the thought grew louder and repeated even faster! Why did he feel this insecurity all of a sudden? He was so supportive and had grown more mature about the whole thing, so why did that feeling start to barge into him like that? Could it be that these were all the fears and doubts he had been building up through the months? No, they couldn't. He hadn't felt them since day one so there's no way he would feel them now!

But...

What if...

"Donnie?" Leo looked to the purple clad turtle.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling scared at all by any chance...? ...If anything bad were to happen?"

"Bad to whom?"

"Well... If anything were to happen for when you go into labor."

Donnie looked at his lover and cocked an eyebrow at his question; it didn't surprise him that he would think that but he still understood it, all of them felt the same way. So he just shrugged slightly and gave a glance at Leo with a little frown.

"Ummm... I just feel a bit nervous knowing the pains of labor but Splinter's been guiding me and Mikey with the Lamaze exercises."

"Well, that's good." He hesitated for a moment. "Although..." He spoke. "There is something I had been wondering about."

"What's that?"

"Donnie...? Do you think I'll be a good father to our child...?" he asked with a hint of sadness.

Donnie sensed this and sat up slowly looking at his mate with a soft smile. "Leo... of course you'll be a good father to our child. You've always been on the lookout for us and our friends so I doubt you wouldn't be 10 times more with the baby."

"I know..." Leo sighed. "It's just that... for some reason that I... I feel as if I'm..."

"You feel that you're what?"

Leo looked to him for a brief moment and sighed lowly.

"...I feel I have the distinct feeling that... I may not be ready for this..."

Donnie didn't move an inch from his position, he was joking right?

"... What? W-w-why would you think that?"

"I mean, look at us!" Leo started. "We first fell for each other on the same night and even had our first night together. Then a few days later we suddenly find out that you and Mikey are pregnant. This all happened so fast and look where we are now."

"You think I'm not aware of that? You think I don't know what's going on now?!" replied starting to get cranky.

"That's not what I'm trying to say. All I'm saying is that we rushed very quickly not realizing that our mutation can cause us to get either of us pregnant."

"And how were we supposed to know that Mikey and I could get pregnant?! What, you wanted me to just pop out and say 'Hey guys! Let's do a test and see if we can get pregnant from our mutation'?!"

The oldest started to notice Donnie's mood starting to act up, this wouldn't be good if he got him angered not only would he suffer the consequences but he could also accidentally induce labor. So he tried to calm him down.

"Donnie, just take it easy... I don't wanna start an argument with you in your condition."

"Then why are you so doubtful about this? You're just telling me a few weeks before I give birth to not just a baby, YOUR baby that you all of a sudden don't feel ready and think we shouldn't have done what we've done."

"What I'm trying to say is I'm not sure if I'm able to care for our child if I end up screwing it up not just for me, but for all of us."

"Leo, what are you talking about?" the pregnant turtle asked starting to get stressed and placing his fingertips on his forehead, closing his eyes.

"I don't think I am fit to be caring for our baby after all these months we've been through. I'm afraid that I may not be as good as a father Splinter has been to us!"

"I seriously don't know why you would think that! You've been at my side for the past 8 almost 9 months and you have shown all the qualities of being a fit parent for our baby!"

"But... what if our baby doesn't like me?"

"STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!"

The purple turtle got to his feet quickly but not roughly and stood tall as he breathed heavily at the turtle in front of him with anger in his eyes. As for Leo, he was shocked to see the way he was reacting, it wasn't good for him or the baby so he tried to reason with him before anything else could happen.

"Donnie, there's no reason for you to be acting like this, especially in your condition!"

"Then stop provoking it! You're acting like a child right now thinking all the negative things that could happen!"

"Then what do you expect me to do, Donnie?! Suddenly stop thinking all the bad stuff and let everything seem like its normal?!"

"I know there could be bad things, they're unavoidable! But would it kill you to at least think of the good things that could happen?! I seriously don't know why you're telling me all this until now!"

Leo shut his eyes and sighed angrily at how this wasn't taking them anywhere. He balled a fist and shook it gently so he could not say or do something that could make the situation worse.

"Look, I'm just saying I feel I may do something wrong to the point that'll affect us and our child. That's my only fear!"

"And I keep telling you that nothing is going to go wrong! I don't visualize you doing something wrong that could affect all of us!"

This wasn't working at all; all Leo could do was look to him in the eyes. He did not say anything and later turned his head away with the same angry look.

"Well?" Don asked putting a hand on his waist. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

The leader turned his head slightly to him and took a quick glance at his stomach, that made his anger turn to sadness. "I'm sorry Donnie... I... I just need some time to think things over."

To his surprise, Don really didn't know what to say or do now. All the things his mate just said made him feel a small pinch of insecurity and guilt, and he had just told him that they rushed into things which made the feeling grow. He knew it was their doing and their baby had no fault in this, nor was it considered. All he did now was feel his breathing growing rapid as he fought back tears and, without another word, waddled out of the room leaving Leo inside.

The older watched his lover leave with such betrayal deep down and burrowed his brows, feeling himself let out small streams of tears. This was all a mistake; he should've kept his mouth shut or not even mention that in the first place. He had just made Donnie feel awful about the pregnancy and about the trust he had on Leo with their unborn child.

Damn it.

Raphael was walking by and spotted Donnie coming out of his room sobbing angrily and wiping a tear of his eye. He wondered what happened.

"Don?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he snapped without looking at his older brother.

Raph stood still and didn't say a word. What was his problem? Was it another mood swing? But he sounded like it was a serious thing and not a silly request of his gone wrong. Maybe the reason was in this room if that's where he emerged from, so he went to Donnie's room and found Leo there with his head down.

"... Hey, what happened?" He asked the blue one to get his attention.

The called turtle heard his brother and wiped his tears away so he wouldn't see them and cleared his throat, he didn't need Raph's teasing or comebacks now, he's been through enough already.

"N-nothing..."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

Leo sighed and looked at him. "Why would you care?"

"Cuz you guys are my brothers that's why..." the red one answered crossing his arms.

"...It was just a fight, there's nothing to worry about."

"You guys fought? Why? That could've triggered his labor!"

"I know! ...It's because I..."

Raph didn't really need for him to tell him why, it was all over his face. "You told him about the fear, didn't you?"

"...And I thought about what you said back out on the rooftops about being a good father, if I messed up. I sure made a mess of things thinking I wasn't ready to be a father for some reason after all of this happened so quickly..."

The red clad turtle sighed and went next to his older brother and looked at him quietly to give him a moment. After, he decided to tell him something that might cheer him up and bring his confidence back. "Hey, it's a common thing to think that kind of stuff. Believe me, I found Splinter in the dojo and he kinda told me the story when he and Tang Shen were having their own daughter... and he said you may feel like that at first, but once you see that little life for the first time... all changes. Sure we rushed on this but, it's something that'll be like a ray of light to us all."

Leo stared at his brother for a minute; he was kind of surprised hearing this from him. It was one of those hard to believe moments.

"Is that what Master Splinter really said?"

"Yeah," he assured. "He said we're going to be great dads for our kids, because he thought the same when he raised us."

"And he means every word of it...?"

Raph nodded and gave him thumbs up. "Totally."

* * *

><p>The oldest stared at him a bit more and soon a smile forms on his face and gave Raph a warm hug. When the hothead really wanted to, he could be a great support when one of the brothers was down. Not as much as Mikey, but close to it.<p>

"Thanks, Raph. I owe you one."

"Any time, man," said Raph hugging back.

As the older ones sorted out the problem from before, someone else was still having some trouble with it. And the place where he seeked comfort was right in front of him included with the person, or, turtle he wanted for support.

He gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer patiently. It wasn't long until he heard a soft but annoyed voice from the other side.

"Door's open..." Mikey moaned from the other side.

Donnie turned the knob and slowly opened the door to see his little brother lying down on the bed stroking his belly softly and breathing deeply. Even though he was with Mikey, he couldn't help feel the urge to cry again, he didn't want to do it now. So he tried his best to keep his lip from quivering and stood silent.

The younger's eyes turned over to him and tilted his head a bit. "Oh, I thought you were Raph. Did he and Leo get back yet?"

Don didn't answer and looked down as he began sobbing again. Darn it. Hormones were really tough to control in this state!

Mikey noticed this and slowly began to sit up from his bed. "Donnie...?" he asked with a questioned look. "What's wrong, bro?"

Before he could ask any more, Donnie rushed and hugged him tight as he let out big sobs.

"Oh Mikey...!"

"What is it dude?" he asked wrapping his arms around his shell.

The tallest sniffled and spoke. "…Leo and I got in a fight..."

"You and Leo?"

The purple one only nodded and buried his face on the orange one's shoulder. The youngest didn't know how if the fight was bad or not, but all he knew is that his brother needed someone to talk to right now. Though, what did happen? Did Leo say something? That probably was the case, he didn't know.

"Don, whatever it was, he probably didn't mean it." The smaller assured.

"He meant it!" Don snapped between sobs. "He had the nerve to tell me a few weeks before delivery that he's not going to be a good dad and that we rushed ourselves into this and we're not ready for this challenge and he's only looking at the negative things that could happen to our baby and now the baby's kicking me hard!"

"Shhh... Bro, it's alright," Mikey shushed gently as he listened to his words and comforts him. "Maybe Leo's going through some troubles now. It doesn't mean it's always going to be like this."

Donnie wiped an eye and looked at him. "How do you know? I think he's been feeling like this since day one..."

"Well, how would you know for sure if he's been feeling like this since the day you two fell in love?"

"He told me that we rushed into things and he got shocked when he found out we were pregnant a few days later... I knew it, I knew it. I did ruin his life!" he slightly shouted covering his face.

"Aww... don't feel like that dude. Seriously, he's probably scared and just didn't want anything bad to happen like you told me."

The tall one didn't know what to say after that; he just looked around the room and back at the smaller one. "I... I don't know what to think right now. I just got out of the room because it was just too much and I'm not in the condition to handle it!"

"Well, you're more than welcome to hang with me until you feel better. Hey... we can be 'belly buddies'!" laughed Mikey.

As that was said, Donnie chocked back a laugh and turned to his little brother with a smile. He always knew how to make him smile after a rough day. "Don't say that!" he giggled. "I'll see myself more fat than I am now!"

The other chuckled and nudged him playfully. "I mean seriously! I can't believe yours is bigger than mine!"

"Oh come on!" He laughed looking down at his belly. "It's not that big is it?"

"Let's compare, shall we?" Mikey giggled as he put his belly close to Donnie's.

Donnie just played along with, he rolled his eyes with a smile and sat next to him as they compare which was bigger, sadly for him, Don won. As he laughed a bit, Mikey looked at him for a second and wrapped an arm around his shell once more, getting the taller one's attention.

"Everything's going to be fine. I think Raph's the one who's more scared than Leo is."

"He doesn't really show it from what I've seen."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't see him all nervous like I see Leo. He seems more relaxed compared to him. But that's just me, you know him better."

"Ahh...Well, since our relationship sparked, he has been more open to me rather than use me as a punching bag," the smaller chuckled.

"I don't think he'd be so brute to do that," he chuckled back. "But it's good to see that he's there for you."

"Yep, that's Raph for ya!" Mike smiled brightly until he felt another kick.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... the baby just kicked again."

"Oh hehe... OW!"

"Aww, you too?" Mikey cooed looking at Donnie hold his belly for a moment.

"Yeah..." Donnie moaned. "It just kicked me in a sensible area."

"Like where it shouldn't be kicking you?"

"The stomach's one part, another would be my kidneys, etc. etc."

"What about the area where you seem to get a bit of a... you know..." Mike asked with a blush.

"I get it, I get it but yes sometimes it kicks there..." Donnie then looked down at his stomach and rubbed it gently. "But I think you can call this Leo's baby because it kicks a whole awful lot to be just one baby."

"Yeah- wait..." Mikey paused and looked away.

"What?"

The younger turned to him. "Um... You don't think maybe that... the way you said just now that it kicks a whole lot for one baby... that you may be carrying more than just one...?"

At first, Donnie didn't know what he was talking about... but the thought hit him. The size of his belly. That was it! He looked at Mikey with wide eyes. "So you're saying... there's a possibility that I'm carrying... twins?"

"The way I hear it seems that way. And why your stomach is bigger than mine."

"...I haven't thought of that..." After looking back down at it again and realized. He was having more than one baby! His face lit up and smiled widely. "Oh my goodness... twins! I'm having twins! This is adorable!" he laughed and held his bulged stomach.

"That's awesome! We're having 3 new members added to the family!" Mikey cheered.

"Yeah!" Don added but then spoke softly to his little brother. "But Mikey I wanna ask you a little favor."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Leo, Raph or Master Splinter. Let it be a surprise for them. It'll be between you and me."

Mikey smiled and crossed his heart. "Turtle's honor!"

"Thanks, bro." Donnie said pulling his brother in to a hug.

"Anything for my awesome brother." Mikey hugged back.

As the pregnant ones hugged, they couldn't notice one of the older brothers enter the room looking for his mate.

"Hey Mikey, I-" Raph didn't finish as he saw both younger brothers hugging happily on Mikey's bed. But it broke the moment when Mikey noticed him.

"Oh uh..."

"Oh! It's okay! He just needed some comfort is all."

"I can see that," Raph chuckled. "Um hey Donnie, Leo's kinda looking for you. He's around the rooms if you're interested."

Don turned to him and listened to his words. "Umm sure, I'll go see him. And also, sorry for the little outburst."

"No sweat, bro."

The taller got up and left the room, but not without looking back at Mikey before he went off. "Bye Mikey. And thanks!" he smiled.

"No problemo, dude!"

Raph went to sit next to his mate and smiled at him. Though he wouldn't help let curiosity take over for a bit. "What you guys talk about?"

"Oh... just some stuff and how Donnie was feeling after what happened earlier." He answered remembering his brother's request and looked to Raph with a doubtful expression. "Are they going to be alright?"

"I hope so..." He said wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Or this'll last until the day comes."

With Donnie, he went through the rooms looking for his mate as he wanted to speak to him, for what? He didn't know. What he had to say, he did it a while ago. All he wanted now was just see what he had to say and then go lie down, his legs were starting to give out. He looked through another room and sighed seeing he wasn't there.

Until he heard a weak sound from the next room.

"Don..."

The pregnant turtle glances at the source of the sound and sees Leo sitting on the bed waiting for him. He went inside the room without a word and looked at him with a displeased look.

Leo slowly approached up to him and let out a small sigh with a sad look. "Donnie..." he started. "I have to apologize to you about earlier... The truth is... Raph was thinking the same thing earlier until I too began to think I may have not been ready or thought that I wouldn't do great as a father. But then I realized that Splinter told Raph as Raph told me, that Splinter himself had that same fear when he was becoming a father. And... Also by the time when Karai was born he believed in himself that he would be a great dad. Only he raised us instead, but still had faith."

Donnie listened to his words, slowly getting a soft look on him but remained silent as he wanted to hear if there was more for him to say.

The leader approaches him and takes a hold of his hand and strokes it gently. He looked directly into his lover's eyes and said more. "I'm very sorry, Donnie. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn't believing in myself hard enough, that I forgotten how far we've came to this point. And I don't want to make this opportunity fall down on us because of my judgment."

When Leo finished, he hoped Donnie would forgive him after thinking all that and even doubting about the baby's affection towards him. Even he couldn't believe that crossed his mind.

He waited for an answer or something from his lover in purple, he started to think that maybe he wouldn't forgive him as he thought that the previous conversation were all his real thoughts and emotions he had deep down, but what he got from him was a warm smile and a hug afterwards.

"All you needed was to ask for an apology, and I accept it. I also want to apologize for my behavior earlier."

Leo remained silent for an instant and soon returned the hug. "And I forgive you," he said as he smiled softly and soon placed a hand to his cheek cupping it and gave him a soft, passionate kiss on the lips.

Donnie gladly kissed back and stroked his shell as he felt Leo deepen the kiss and lick inside his mouth carefully, making the taller one moan and make contact with his tongue.

Leo started to breathe a little heavy from his nose and pulled him closer, feeling the other embrace him and start breathing rapidly at what this was leading them to. He started to take him over to the bed and lay him down not breaking their kiss as he went on top of him, the purple one getting in a comfortable position as he wanted to continue. The leader kisses as he breathes in saying against his breath.

"I love you..."

"So do I..." Don said between heavy breathing.

"Oh, Donnie..." replied Leo starting to breathe more heavily and fast.

"Oh Leo... Oh-oh-oh-oh Ow!" flinched Donnie as he clutched his stomach and shut his eyes tight.

"Donnie! Are you alright?!" Leo panicked as he saw his mate in pain.

"I think so..." The slimmer one panted. "I think it was too much for me..."

"Yeah..." The leader said rubbing his mate's belly. "I don't want to try to hurt our little one."

"Yeah..." Donnie looked down at where Leo was rubbing and mentally giggled. "Our little 'one'."


	8. Welcome to the world

"Deep breaths, Donnie... You're doing good so far." smiled Leo at his pregnant mate as he sat behind him with his hands to his waist and belly.

It had been 3 weeks and a half now and both Donnie and Mikey were at the point of their pregnancies where their babies could come any day now. Splinter and the two oldest had kept a close eye on them if they showed any signs of labor or discomfort, so far they seemed to be acting like another usual day. As the time got closer, the pregnant ones had been feeling the sudden urge to clean the whole lair for the little ones on the way, not a single thing should be out of place or at least with a pinch of dust or there would be a very complicated tantrum afterwards. It was weird to the dads-to-be but they still complied at their demands and made sure that their home was spotless for their loves.

To make sure they were in good shape for when that day comes Splinter had suggested that both couples should take relaxing yoga for soon-to-be parents, and it seemed like a good idea for them.

The couples were in the dojo doing the special yoga as their sensei meditated in his room to be physically and mentally prepared for his grandchildren to come into the world, he secretly couldn't wait for that moment to happen, well, all of them couldn't wait for it!

And back with the turtles, as Leo and Donnie continued their session, Raph and Mikey were right next to them as they did the same positions. The orange one breathed heavily as his legs are wide apart as his stronger love was behind him rubbing his arms for support.

"Easy Mike, you're doing great so far," Raph assured to his little love.

Mikey listened to his words and continued to breathe more from his mouth and soon felt the baby starting to kick a little. The older one placed a hand on his belly as he noticed the small jerk it made and smiled at him. "Looks like its getting comfy," he looked at his little brother.

"A bit comfy, hehe..." Mikey smiled shyly with a blush.

Donnie took another deep breath. "Ohhh... I feel so... relaxed in some way..." he said closing his eyes.

"That's good!" Leo added. "That means you're getting use to the method and you're focusing less on the pain."

"Maybe..." The slimmer one chuckled until he felt the babies squirm and kick, he moaned in annoyance at the feeling in his belly.

Leo chuckled slightly at his reaction and whispered to him, "Remember, more focus on being relaxed."

"It's not so easy when you have a set of legs kicking all your organs...!" Donnie whispered back.

The leader chuckled more and rubbed his belly. "Guess our child is just too eager to come out."

"I want that too," he sighed. "I'm sick of looking like a penguin when I walk."

With that said, Leo couldn't help but snicker at his comment and cuddled his cheek.

"You're so cute!"

"Stop it!" the taller blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah! Someone's blushing, I see..." Leo said with hooded eyes and poking Donnie's cheek playfully.

...very bad idea.

In less than a minute, Donnie's eyes started to get watery and his lip quivered as he looked wide eyed at his mate in blue.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! YOU'RE MOCKING ME ON PURPOSE!"

"Wha-?! Donnie, no...! I would never do that to you, honey..." Leo said taken by surprise as he tried to calm him down.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME!" Without a warning, the moody genius growled and yanked Leo from his plastron so they can meet face to face. "YOU FIND THIS FUNNY?!" he snarled at his scared lover.

"Uhh... well... with the way you're reacting, I don't see anything funny..." Leo nervously answered with a sweat drop.

"THAT BETTER BE!"

Raph and Mikey were watching the whole thing and stared silently at the little show they were putting up.

"Donnie's sure taking it harder than I do..." Mikey spoke softly.

"...Yeah." Raph nodded with a sweat drop, "Thank goodness you don't react like that."

A little moment of silence was between them until the smaller one looked at his mate with an innocent look. "Hey, Raphie...?" he asked with a cute and doubtful expression "Do you think I look fat...?"

The red one remained quiet and had a hesitated expression as he analyzed his question and took a good look at his 9 month belly. He didn't really want to hurt his feelings, so he looked away and back at him and finally said, " Uhhh, no? You look... great!"

And shortly, the one in orange's expression started to change. "You're lying... I do look fat don't I?!"

"What?! No! I-I-I mean-"

"FACE IT RAPH, I'M ALWAYS GOING TO LOOK LIKE A FATTY PATTY AND THINK I'M UGLY!" he yelled as tears suddenly stream down his face.

"Whoa hey calm down!" Raph somewhat pleaded. "I never said that! You're not ugly, you're super cute!"

"YEAH, AND I'M A CREAM PUFF!"

"Mikey, come on! I didn't even say all of that!"

"Well, it seemed like you were gonna!"

"No I wasn't! I just answered your question!"

"Why are you so meaaaaaaan?!" Mikey wailed.

At this point, Raph didn't know what to do, he was freaking out. "Whoa! Uhh! Mikey calm down! Come on!" So he acted fast and started rubbing his belly. "Just relax, you're having a moment!"

Mikey soon started sniffling as he felt Raph rubbing his belly and began to calm down slowly.

"There, there. See? No need to cry." The older smiled nervously.

The youngest started to wipe some of his tears away and looked back at his love. "Raph...?"

"Yeah...?"

"Can you go make me a sandwich?"

Raph sighed and carefully sat Mikey as he got up from his spot and looked at him with a small smile and hooded eyes. "Sure thing, babe," he added as he left the dojo with Mikey smiling brightly at him as his mood swing pretty much ended.

"Calm down Donnie," Leo still tried to calm down his purple love. "I'm not making fun of you. I could never."

Donnie was still displeased with the previous burst out and later looked at his mate with a glare, "... Really?"

"Of course, not! Would I be telling you right now that I wouldn't?" he said as Donnie narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Leo sighed and took a hold of his hand and rubbed it gently and said, "Donnie, I love you no matter what. And after making progress with our baby so far, you're going to be a really great mother. And I mean every word of it."

The bo wielder looked away a bit and unexpectedly looked to him again with a big smile and glistening eyes, "Oh Leo! You care so much for me and our baby!" he shouted out and he then hugs him while he gave him millions of kisses on his cheek.

All the oldest could do was blush as he accepted all the kisses from his love and smiled at the funny moment that happened. But it didn't last long for the mom-to-be when he felt a kick that broke the trance, he stopped his kiss fest and sighed looking at his blue sword wielder.

"I guess I better get back to my position..."

"We can take a break if you like." Leo said smiling sweetly to him.

"I could really use one... can you help me up?"

"Sure thing," he said getting up and extending a hand to him. "But you don't need to ask for it, Donnie." He added as he easily helped him up and gave him support from the back.

"Phew, thanks," said the slimmer one putting his hands on his back shell for support. "I'm telling you I really want my figure back!"

"Ohh... I'm with you on that one...!" said Mikey getting up on his own. "I can't wait to lose all this after the little one is born!" he placed his hands on his belly.

"Yeah, it gets annoying that I end up knocking something down and slightly bumping into things or someone..." agreed Donnie, rubbing the back of his neck with a blush.

Leo smiles at the memories of how Donnie would accidentally knock down some of his lab equipment or bump into Raph or him with his belly, or how Mikey would try to cook for them but would drop the ingredients he needed or knock down some pots accidentally. Those things really made both pregnant turtles go in a fit for a while, and they were always cute to watch in some way. But he then tries not to laugh to avoid another temper tantrum from the bo wielder or add the prankster in it.

"Hey Leo!" Raph cried from the kitchen, "Come over here!"

The oldest broke from the trip to the past and heard his brother's call. "Hm? Oh! Coming! I'll be right back, babe."

"Sure thing." Donnie said as he waddled to his room.

"Hey, Raph...! Hope you're almost done with that sandwich 'cuz I am starving...!" Mikey called out.

"Ehh? Yeah it's almost done Mikey!"

"Tell Raph I'll be hanging with Don so he can give it to me there." The younger told his oldest brother and left the dojo to go with Don.

Leo watched Mikey leave with his love and then left to see what Raph wanted. He entered the kitchen to see his brother leaning with his elbow on the table with a hand holding his head. "Hey, Raph. You needed me?"

"Yeah... I was thinking when are we gonna show them the surprise? Because we have no clue when the babies will come!" said the brother in a low voice.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Leo recalled and replied in a low voice as well. "Well... When did you want to show them?"

"That's what I'm asking you. Do you think now?" Raph asked as he got Mikey's meal.

"I think it's a good time to do it now. After all, after their little episode, they can use a smile."

"Yeah..." The red one answered with a sweat drop and a nervous smile.

"See you're getting Mikey some lunch?"

"If I don't he'll have my head!"

Leo chuckled and turned to the entrance to the kitchen. "Come on, let's go get them and show what we have."

"Right behind you."

Both older brothers went and headed to Donnie's room where he and Mikey were waiting for them. As they arrived, Leo knocked on the door. He and Raph waited for an answer from either turtles.

"Door's open for obvious reasons...!" Donnie called from the other side of the door.

The mothers-to-be were sitting on the bed having a small talk and shortly saw their mates come in and the one in orange saw Raph come with his really expected meal and smiled widely.

"Oh hey, finally!" he said going up to Raph and took his sandwich, devouring it.

"Whoa hehe you were really hungry," he said with a chuckle.

"Mmm! I felt like I haven't eaten in days!" the smaller replied with his mouth full.

"It's only been a few minutes, Mikey," he smiled rubbing his love's head.

"So what's up?" Donnie asked.

"Well uh... We both came here because we want to show you guys something you'll be excited about."

"Really?" the taller tilted his head a little in curiosity.

"Oh? Is it a surprise?!" Mikey asked with his eyes wide with happiness.

"Yup now follow us," said Raph taking a hold of Mikey's hand.

The orange ninja got more excited as he squealed a little, while the other one took a hold of Leo's hand as he goes and follows him with Raph and Mikey.

As they walked, they arrived to a certain room in the lair. For some reason, that room was never used or even opened for all they knew; by just looking at the old and rusty door it had you could tell it was unused. But it was near their bedrooms it seemed like it was accessible now because the door looked clean and the rusty parts were sanded out... and why was there a big pink heart on it?

"Ok, now you guys will have to close your eyes to make it even more exciting. No peeking!" ordered Raph with a smile.

"Awww... do we have to...?" Mikey whined a little.

"You want the surprise or not?" the second oldest smirked.

Donnie just applied and rolled his eyes later covering them, and Mikey just gave a little pout until he shut his eyes tight as he waited for the surprise. "Oh... alright..." he said after.

"Ready?" Leo turned to Raph, who gave him a thumb's up.

The older ones cautiously led the pregnant turtles inside the surprise room, Leo guided Donnie inside as he couldn't help but smile at what they were about to see, while Donnie was slowly starting to get more excited as they made their way in. Raph, he couldn't help but let a small snicker come out eyeing Mikey's very excited expression as he couldn't wait to see what it was.

"Raph, the lights?" Leo said letting go of Don's hand and turned to Raph.

"Right at it!" the other replied with a smirk leaving Mikey's side to go flick them on.

Upon hearing the click sound of the lights, Donnie grew a bit impatient about what this whole thing was about and just decided to ask.

"Now?"

Leo smiled at him and said, "Yes, you may open them now."

Mikey was the first to quickly open his eyes until his jaw dropped and gave a big gasp. Donnie after him uncovered his eyes and cleared his vision and later gave out a small gasp and placed his hand over his mouth in surprise.

"No way... You guys didn't...!" Mikey cried out.

"Oh, but we did!" Leo said feeling content with himself and Raph.

Where they were standing, was in the middle of a nursery with 2 white cribs and a dark brown wooden changing table. Next to it was a small playpen filled with toys, plushies and a big fluffy play mat. The corner of the room had bottles, diapers and small cans of formula just for the babies. The room was painted light blue and light pink, how they didn't know the genders of the little ones' to come, they had to be prepared for any. The carriers stood in their place for a while and later turned to their mates still in awe.

"...You 2 did all this... for us?" Donnie spoke softly as he still couldn't believe it.

"Yup!" Leo stated. "Both Raph and I came up in planning this for you guys!"

"Though we did get a bit of help from Casey to bring the heavy stuff down here and help us find some stuff for you guys, and April because she knew how to decorate the place when we couldn't," Raph added with a chuckle.

Mikey just couldn't help it and felt himself getting all teary eyed from what their brothers did especially for them and their soon-to-come babies, he turned to Raph with a wide smile. "Awwww! You really shouldn't have!" he shouted and glomped Raph and gave him kisses all over, "I love you!"

Raphael gladly hugged him and nuzzled his beak to the other's cheek with a chuckle, "Anything for my babe and our little babe!" he said placing a hand on Mikey's rounded belly.

As the youngest cheered and giggled all over, Donnie calmly went up to one of the cribs and placed a hand on it softly stroking it with his thumb. It would be soon when he would see his babies sleeping here soundly and he just couldn't wait for it. His eyes didn't leave the crib and shortly said, "... Leo... this is precious..."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? ... I love it," he said turning to him with a warm smile. "Now our baby will have a wonderful room and it's thanks to its daddy and uncle," he waddled to Leo.

Leo smiled softly to him and let out a small blissful sigh, "I'm so happy you feel that way."

All Donnie did without a word was hug Leo and give him a kiss on his cheek, and afterwards said, "Thank you so much, guys."

"Anything for our growing family," the older said nuzzling his nose against his.

"Yeah." Donnie smiled at him.

"This is best gift we've ever gotten!" Mikey cheered. "You guys are so awesome! I so wanna thank Casey and April when they come around!"

"Yeah, it'd be a good idea." Raph agreed. "Though I think they're in school right now. Well, April at least," he laughed.

"Who knows what Casey maybe up to knowing him," Leo laughed with him.

"Probably trying to get more teeth knocked out in a hockey game." Don chuckled at the thought.

Mikey just laughed at their theories but soon said, "Well, still, it was really thoughtful of them to help you two do this!"

"Yes it was," said the genius as he then sighed and rubbed his back shell. "I'd really like to sit down now. I have a lot of weight on me."

"That's another surprise we have," Raph pointed out.

"Huh?"

The tougher one left the room for a bit, only to see him later come back with a light brown wooden rocking chair in good conditions and shows it to the other two turtles.

"You like it? It's a little something for the both of you."

"Oh dude! More gifts?!" Mikey grinned in delight.

"Yeah, we managed to find 2 of them just for you." The blue one said with a smile.

"You guys really surprised us!" Don replied with a big smile. "All this is the best thing we could receive!"

"Try it out and see what you think." Leo invited the other two.

"With pleasure!" the orange turtle smiled going to try one rocking chair and felt very comfortable on it as he rocked slowly, "Ohh... this feel soooooo good..." he sighed happily placing a hand on his belly.

Raph got near him and rested a hand on his shoulder with a smirk, "And you'll be using it frequently in less time than you think."

"Hopefully it'll help with feeding the baby while you're comfortable." Leo smiled.

"Or when they wake us up at midnight." The turtle in purple sighed starting to think about it.

"Yeah, I can already picture it, hehe."

Donnie smiled at his mate's eagerness of becoming a father soon, but he whispered to himself, "You have no idea that it'll be double..."

"Hm? What's that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing hehe." Donnie lied with a giggle and waving his hand at Leo.

"Say, does Master Splinter know about the new digs?" Mikey asked in curiosity.

"Yeah he does." Raph answered his question, "He actually helped out too."

"Oh sweet! How cool is our sensei?"

"Totally." Don chuckled until...

...he felt a cramp in his stomach.

"Oh..."

"Is something wrong...?" Leo asked looking down to him while Donnie sat but gripped his stomach slightly.

"It's okay, nothing serious." He assured, "I think it was just a kick."

Leo at first didn't seem really convinced with his statement but believed it afterwards. He smiled softly at him, "Can't wait until the day finally comes."

"Me neither," he smiled back but began doubting about the cramp.

Little did he know, he would be feeling it more soon.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

It had been 3 hours since they received their gift from theirs mates and they felt very content about it as well. Leo, Raph and Don had gone to the living room to rest up a bit and enjoy a movie, but Donnie had still felt the cramps as they started to be more frequent and slightly more painful than the last. He didn't want to tell Leo and tried his best not to make the pain he felt look obvious, he feared he might freak him out or just get him worked up for nothing in case they were just the Braxton Kicks contractions that he and Mikey have felt about a month ago. He just really hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

Meanwhile, after they left the nursery, Mikey had told Raph he would take a nice nap after their surprise and made his way to his room to rest. He snored softly while sleeping and enjoyed the peace he had now, and it had been a good while he had been out too. But in the blink of an eye, he sat up with eyes wide and with a hand to his stomach. He looked down at it in fear and soon felt a sharp pain in it, he shut his eyes tight and gripped his bulged stomach and gritted his teeth. What was going on? He thought to himself as he felt another sharp pain come but this time longer and more painful, he groaned and curled into a ball at the very unpleasant feeling. What was happening?! He thought again.

Could it be...

Oh no.

"RAAAAAAAPH!" he nearly screamed out from his lungs.

Just as soon as he heard the ear piercing scream and the mention of his name, Raph sprinted from the couch leaving the other two watching in surprise and dashed to Mikey's room, finding the smaller moaning and holding his belly in pain.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Mikey managed to look at him through the tears blurring his eyes and cried out those very important and fearful words.

"I...I think it's _TIME_!"

That word was ringing in his head after he heard and processed it slowly... TIME! ...IT WAS TIME! ...THE BABY!

"OH MY GOD!" He finally reacted and cried out, "LEO! SENSEI! COME HERE NOW!"

Leo heard his and his sensei's names being called out but in a very scared matter and quickly got up from his spot shortly noticing Splinter rushing from the dojo to see what his son needed so urgently. They met up with Raph as he breathed uneasy and had wide eyes bugging out while also noticing Mikey panting madly and holding his stomach tight.

"What is it, Raph?!" Leo asked out loud at his obviously scared brother.

"What is wrong?!" Splinter asked as well.

"MIKEY'S HAVING THE BABY!" He blurted out.

Splinter and Leo both got shocked and turned to Mikey eyeing him crying and gripping his stomach still. Splinter spoke up, "My heavens...! Quickly, we mustn't waste any time!"

Raph was definitely freaking out; he paced around and gripped his head at what was happening. "WHAT DO I DO?! MY BABY'S COMING! W-W-WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

Splinter saw this and quickly took a hold of his shoulders, "The first thing you should do is not panic!" But his words were interrupted by loud groan from Mikey.

"Ohh...! I think my water just broke guys!" he yelled noticing the little puddle that just formed on his bed, "Owww...! It hurts!"

"Mikey, please try to calm down!" Leo spoke to him with a calm but nervous face, "We're gonna get through this!"

All the screaming and shouting got Donnie curious as to why they were taking too long to come back, he got up slowly and made his way to Mikey's room when he saw all of them very agitated and shaking a bit, well, Raph mostly. He picked up the speed a bit and went to Leo.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at the rest of his family all anxious.

"Mikey's in labor!"

Donnie gasped and soon heard the painful cries from his brother. "Oh my goodness!"

"LESS TALKING MORE ACTING!" Raph shouted as he made his way to Mikey's side.

"Ahhhh...! I'm gonna bust!" The smaller cried out.

The others were too concentrated at what could they do to help out poor Michelangelo out with his baby about to be born. Donnie stood behind them watching at what would happen, but he then felt the pain in his stomach again and this time it hurt even more. He began to clutch his stomach and wince at the pain that was strong enough to make him bent. Now he knew what was going on with him... he was having contractions... He stood in his place and started to sweat.

Splinter then came to Mikey's side and started to lay him down gently so he could get him in position for the birth. "Remember what I have taught you! You must breathe and not think of the pain!"

"How could I if I feel I'm about to be ripped to shreds on the inside?!"

"Don't worry, Mikey! You're going to be okay!" Raph assured his in pain mate as he took a hold of his hand and stroked it.

Tears started to come out of the orange one's eyes, shortly he looked up to him, "I've never been this scared in my entire life! The thought of me giving birth to our child happened to be one of my greatest fears!"

"Don't think of it like that Mikey," he said giving his little mate a determined look. "Think of it as the most important time in our lives: The day our baby comes into the world!"

The other began to pant and then gave a small but determined nod to his tougher love and said, "Y-you're right Raph...! As long as you're here by my side, you'll be there for me all the way...!"

With all that was happening, Donnie shut his eyes tight and groaned quietly, the pain was becoming unbearable! Then, all of a sudden, he inhaled for air until a loud splat was heard in the room.

The others, including the youngest, turned at where they heard that sound and saw Donnie with a scared face and panting, holding on to the door for support. Leo's eyes got wide with shock and looked directly into Donatello's eyes.

"D-Donnie...!" Leo stuttered.

Don slowly looked at the puddle under him and back up at the others, he took a second to speak again and finally said what Leo had feared.

"...My water broke..."

Splinter reacted quickly and ordered to Leo, "Hurry..! We must get him into the bed!"

"H-hai Sensei..!" Leo hurried to go bring Donnie over to Mikey's bed as they bunked with each other.

Donnie panted and looked at Leo nervously as he lay down on the bed. "Okay... now I'm scared!"

"Just breathe and don't focus on the pain as we did earlier." Leo said calmly but still scared, holding onto his hand.

The one in purple felt his eyes starting to get watery from the pain and nodded gently. "Okay... okay... AAHHHH!"

Their sensei got in front of Mikey and spread his legs and after he did the same with Donnie to check how dilated they were now, so far they were reaching the exact length for the birth. He looked at his scared and panting sons with a serious look.

"Alright, my sons. Everything's going to be fine as long as you do your breathing methods!"

The youngest obeyed and started breathing deeply and hard from his mouth but he could already feel another contraction hit. "Ahhhhh! Raph...!"

"I'm right here! Don't worry! I'll be with you the whole way!"

Don felt a sudden urge in him and shut his eyes tight, "I really need to push now!"

"Then do it, for the sake of our baby!" Leo cried out.

Mikey yelled one more time and began the big duty of pushing himself when he would feel another contraction to make the baby get out of him once and for all, he breathed harder and grit his teeth tight as he put the effort needed.

"Ok Mikey! You're doing okay!" Raph said not taking his eyes off him.

Donnie, next to him, inhaled deeply and gave a big push to start what would be known as the longest and more stressful night of their lives.

"You're doing well, my sons!" The ninja master assured. "Just keep doing as you are told!"

"You're doing great Donnie. So far, so good!" Leo cheered for him.

The slimmer one panted hard and began to sweat at the energy he was putting into it and shouted, "How... how long will this take?!"

"Until we're able to see the head!" Their sensei said.

"A-anything Raph?!" cried out Mikey panting and now sweating.

"Hate to bring a downer, but that'll take hours, Mikey," answered Raph with a frown.

"WAAAA! I can't take it much longer!"

"I'm sorry Mikey but you'll have to! Do it for our baby!" The tougher replied and kissed his hand for support.

He looked at Raph for a little while as more tears began to stream from his eyes and nodded at him. Shortly after, he began to push again, this time a little harder and groaned from the pain.

Donnie wasn't taking it very well either, it was too much pain and discomfort for a one night. He covered his eyes with his arm as small streams of tears are seen and let out small sobs while at it, "L-Leo...?" he squeaked out, continuing to cry.

"I'm here for you Donnie...!" Leo held his hand tighter and stroked it, "You're going to be okay...!" he said until tears began to water from his eyes. He didn't want his love to be in such pain but it had to happen for their baby to come.

The purple ninja began panting again and pushed when he felt another contraction acting up. Raph saw all that was happening suddenly and just shook his head.

"This is gonna be a long night..."

* * *

><p>6 hours later...<p>

It had been screaming, yelling, pushing, crying and sobbing for the past 6 hours, and they didn't seem to stop. None were sure if they were near the end of the birth or still half way at it, it mostly stressed out Donnie and Mikey since they were the ones suffering from it.

Mikey was still breathing as he felt the contractions happening again and Donnie was using the breathing methods Splinter had told him until he gave another push, hoping all the pain would go away soon.

Splinter was sitting on a chair with his eyes closed, he had been feeling rather sleepy after the 3rd hour and decided to take a small nap but that didn't mean he wouldn't hear his sons in case one of them needed his assistance. Just like him, Leo had also been growing tired with his eyes feeling heavy, but he still stood awake to be there for his love. Raph had been pinching himself to stay awake for Mikey, he knew his little love needed him so much right now and he would not let him down.

As they were all in their own thoughts... Donnie shouted.

"I FEEL SOMETHING!"

The rat master twitched one of his ears and suddenly awakens, darting over to the bed to check his inventor son.

Leo, fully awake now, looks to him. "Y-you do?!"

"YES, YES I DO!"

Splinter went to check between his legs and gasped out loud, instantly looking at the couple, "I can see something is appearing!"

"What is it?!" Don asked desperately at their father.

His eyes widened, "I can see the head!"

"Guys...!" Mikey cried out, "I can feel something too!"

Raph shook his head to make the tired feeling go away and turned to Mikey after what he said. "Really? Then it'll be over soon!" he said with smile as he perked up.

The grandfather-to-be went over to his youngest son and saw something there as well. "I see the head there as well!"

"Really?! Oh thank god!" Mikey thanked.

"I'm getting this over with!" Donnie said with a determined and exhausted look. He sat up and held on to the bed covers with one hand while the other was still in Leo's grasp; he took a deep breath and pushed with all his might, "HNNNNN!"

The other turtle in labor felt the contractions loosening up and began to push again, "OHH THIS IS IT!"

Splinter saw the little beings start to show more and instructed for them to continue just as they were doing so far, "That's it! You both are almost there!"

"You can do it, Don!" Leo cheered for him.

Donatello continued to push while sweat slid down his face from the effort he was putting. It was so much that he was accidentally cracking Leo's, making the other strain from the pain but still supported him.

Mikey pushed harder and cried as he could feel it beginning to come out. His baby, it would be here any second now!

"You're almost there, Mikey! You can do it!" Raph cheered on for him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Donnie gave a big and loud scream startling Leo and the others as he fell back on the bed, and Mikey, just like him, gave his last push and screamed as loud as Don.

Both carriers panted hard and were covered in sweat after the painful experience they just had. Leo and Raph remained silent at their sides as well as the rest of the family... until...

Two small wails were heard...

Raph listened to the cries as they made his eyes go wide and still holding Mikey's hand. As for Leo, he was in shock as he saw for the first time their very own newborn baby turtle, his eyes glistened as he witnessed the miracle of childbirth right before him and felt so amazed about it.

After them, Donnie and Mikey heard the cries making both take a quick glance at each other and looked up slowly to see their babies for the first time after so long of waiting for them. Splinter picked one of the babies up; cleaned it, cut the umbilical cord and carefully swaddled it, doing the same with the other and gave the respective babies to their corresponded father.

The moment Leo and Raph carried their babies, they couldn't help but let tears escape their eyes. Those little beings in their arms, so small, so fragile, so beautiful... it was the feeling they knew they would feel. They were here. They were finally here. After so long. Raph couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he carried his baby carefully. At this point, both babies had calmed down and just cooed silently with their fathers.

For a little second of silence between them, Splinter gave a small smile as he looks to all his children, "You have done well, my sons."

The tough red turtle still admired the baby in his arms and looked to his father, eager to know one thing, "W-What is it, Master Splinter?"

The rat father smiled at his son and said calmly, "It is a girl."

"A baby girl?" Mikey finally spoke, "Oh I knew we would end up with one...!" he saw his baby for the first time and couldn't help but let tears out, "She's so beautiful...!"

Raph laughed and got closer to Mikey later smiling, "She looks just like you! She's even got your freckles!" he showed their little girl to the one in orange.

Mikey took a little look at her to see what Raph meant and he saw she was definitely a female version of himself, "Hey... you're right! She does...!" he giggled.

Leo was holding their child while he sat closer to Donnie and decided to ask the same question as his brother, "And what's ours, Master?"

Splinter chuckled a bit and smiled at his other sons, "Yours too happens to be a girl."

Donnie looked at Leo with a tired smile, still not believing that their baby was here and it was also a little girl.

"A-a girl?" he stuttered in happiness.

"She's beautiful..." Leo said taking a look at her with a tender smile as the little baby turtle blinked a bit, exposing her reddish-brown eyes, "She has your eyes."

Donnie took a look at his daughter noticing her features and laughed softly, "She also looks like you."

But the happiness was soon interrupted when Donnie clutched his stomach and let out a big scream in pain again and spread his legs, "Aaaahh!"

"D-Donnie?!" Leo stared at him in horror holding their daughter close to his chest.

The mentioned turtle didn't say anything else as he began to pant and start pushing again. Splinter noticed him and went turned to see what was going on, he checked between Donatello's legs and gasped looking at his oldest son.

"Another one!"

"What?!" Leo said completely shocked at what his father just said.

"Another baby?!" Raph asked in disbelief.

"Surprise...?" Mikey laughed a little nervous about how they took it.

In less than 2 minutes, Don gave his last big push, "AAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed just as loud as the first time and slumped back on the bed now more tired than before.

Leo had his eyes widened and gave out a long gasp until another cry was heard; he was completely taken by surprise and looked at his mate then back at the source of the cries.

The ninja master hurried to the other baby and did the same process like with the first two and went to get another blanket as he slowly picked the baby up and swaddled it with the blanket. When ready, he looked up to Leo and Donnie and said, "...It is a boy."

The now mother, looked at Leo more tired than before and managed to smile weakly at him, "...surprise..." he panted with sweat sliding down his cheek.

"You knew about this?" Raph asked Mikey now that he remembered his previous comment.

"Don't look at me, dude. He told me not to say anything." The smaller cleared out.

"Oh my gosh..." Leo spoke as he looked to their second child who was still crying in his grandfather's arms, "Donnie..." he looked at him.

"Mikey and I figured it out a few weeks back... That explained the size of my belly then." Don said getting teary eyed, "And I'm happy that we got not one, but two miracles."

Splinter got up from his seat and handed Donnie their baby while Leo's eyes began to water at the image in front of him. Donnie held his child close and placed a finger on his little hand making the baby take a hold of it, easing his crying and slowly start to calm down.

"He's gorgeous..." Don sniffled.

"Both of them are," Leo added, smiling to him while holding their daughter.

"Awww... I just love a happy ending!" Mikey cheered as he began to cry and look to their little girl.

"And beginnings." Raph added, nuzzling Mikey's cheek and look down at their daughter.

"So..." The orange one recalled, "What was it again you wanted to name her?"

Raph smiled at him and gently handed him their little girl, "Rosabella... but you can change it if you want to."

He looked at Raph for a little but shook his head gently and softly said, "No... I think it's a beautiful name. And it's perfect for our little angel," he smiled as he cradled her in his arms.

The older hugged him close with an arm and planted a soft kiss on his temple as he looked at little Rosabella and back at Mike, "Our little family..."

"And what names are you thinking of giving to your babies, my sons?" Splinter turned to his other sons.

"Oh? Well... we did think of a name for the girl so far..."

The purple one turned to look at her and caressed her cheek softly with a smile, "Amedea... for our little love."

"That is a beautiful name for a lovely girl as yours, and the same for Michelangelo and Raphael's baby." Splinter smiled to them.

Donnie smiled at their father, "They really are... but what about him?" he said looking at the sleeping baby in his arms.

Leo realized that he never thought of a name for his son, and now he was here and still had no idea what to call his youngest son...wait...youngest...smallest... he looked to him, after thinking and taking a good look, he finally decided on a name best suited for him and smiled to his mate.

"I think I know the perfect name for him."

His mate looked up, "Oh?"

"Kotaro."

"'Smallest firstborn male.' " Splinter thought for a minute, "Hmm... that does sound like him."

"Oh my goodness..." Donnie looked to their baby, "That's a wonderful name. I love it."

"You think so..?" Leo smiled at him.

"Yes I do," he smiled in return him until he felt Kotaro start fussing. Mother instincts kicked in and he soon bounced and shushed him softly.

"That is a cute name for the little dude." Mikey agreed, "I can already tell he's gonna love his Uncle Mikey, hehehe!"

"I think he'll like being with you for sure." Don chuckled and looked at his niece in his little brother's arms. "And for some reason I feel that Rosabella will be a second Mikey around."

"She's gonna take up after her mommy!" he added as he cuddled his baby more.

Raph then started thinking about it and lets out a chuckle as he face palmed at how it would if she did turn out to be as his hyper mate, "Ohh boy..."

Leo chuckled a little with them, but he heard his daughter begin to coo and kick a little. It got the attention of the master and he turned to his exhausted sons, "I think now all of us can finally be at peace and rest, now that the labors of birth are over."

"Yes..." The tallest yawned, "I really need it. 2 births are too much for me."

"You good with staying in Mikey's bed after that experience?" Leo asked him.

"If Mikey's okay with me being here for a bit."

"Hey, I don't mind it at all, Don. We were all in this together, right?" replied his happy brother.

The other would've replied back, but he just smiled at him and the instant he lied his head down on the pillow he fell asleep, making Leo laugh a little while he placed a hand to Donnie's cheek and looked at their little girl still thinking it was a dream come true.

"You get some rest too, Mikey." Raph said taking Rosabella gently into his arms. "I'll watch over her meanwhile."

"Thank you, Raph... I love you so much..."

"I love you more..." he said giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Leo nuzzled his nose against his mate's as he stayed close by with their daughter in his arms as Donnie slept with their son in his, he whispered sweetly to him, "Sleep well, Donnie," making the other let a peaceful sigh out while Mikey finally gave into sleep and snuggled up close to the taller.

The tough brother left the room quietly with his daughter in his arm sleeping soundly. He just couldn't stop admiring her little form and features, he knew that this little angel that came to their lives would be a very precious treasure to protect and love dearly. He kissed her forehead, making her coo and squirm a bit, exposing her lime green eyes for an instant but went back to sleep shortly.

The others totally had to know the big news!

From his belt, he picked up his T-phone and dialed Casey's number; he wouldn't believe it for sure! The line beeped for a little while, I think it would be normal if he didn't pick up right away, it was kind of early in the morning. He was about to hang up until he heard the sound from the other side, meaning his pal just picked up.

"Hey, Raph! How's it going bro?" Casey greeted his friend from the other side of the line.

"Hey Case!" he greeted back. "Now that you bring it up, man. Guess what?"

"What is it?"

"...I'm a dad!"

"No way! Your kid is finally born?!" Casey shouted in excitement and surprise.

"Yeah! Just a few minutes ago!"

"And what of Leo and Donnie's? Are they too?"

"Yeah, them too! You wouldn't believe it but they had twins!"

"Whoa! Two babies? That's great to hear!" Casey cheered for them, "Say, I've been looking around to see what's going on lately in the streets. There were a few baddies I found, but thanks to good ol' Casey Jones, I single handedly took care of that!"

Raph laughed at his comment, "I've been wanting to go out and crack some skulls with ya, but you know the whole thing hehe. Hey, but save some for me! I'll be up there in less time than you think!"

"I'll save the best ones for you!" he chuckled, "So, when do you think it would be a good time for me and April to come down and see the new members to your family?" he asked getting curious to meet the new babies.

"Actually, that's the reason I called! I wanted you to let her know that you guys can come now if you want so you can meet the little ones!"

"Oh, awesome! I'll let her know the news! Can't wait to see them!"

"Don't take too long! We'll be waiting here."

"You know me, I'm never late! Hehe! Catch you soon, Raph!"

"Sure thing, man! See ya!" And with that, Raph hung up and left with his little Rosabella to the nursery. Their lives just got better than they expected and they couldn't wait to start parenthood.


	9. Evil Afoot

It had been a few days after the turtles' babies were brought into the world. They couldn't have been happier now that Raphael was a father of one named Rosabella, and Leonardo of not one, but two children, twins. And their names were Amedea and Kotaro. Both Donatello and Michelangelo were very exhausted and needed as much bed rest after giving birth and a long night of the painful labor they went through to bring 3 healthy baby turtle tots into their lives. After a while, their bellies were slowly getting smaller after 9 months in which Mikey called it 'Baby Fat', and they were able to care for their babies.

Night time drew in New York City as the turtles were already looking after their babies' right before bedtime. Leo was carrying their son, Kotaro as he bottle fed him with a warm bottle next to Donnie in the room they set up for them. Raph was cradling little Rosabella as he hummed her a lullaby as Mikey sat in the rocking chair relaxing with a blanket covering him while he rocked himself softly.

"Heh, and I thought this parenting thing would be harder." Raph spoke. "But it's like a walk in the park."

"Hehe, don't be so sure, Raph." Mikey said to him. "You know how kids will get as they get older, hehe!"

"Well who knows, I saw on TV that raising a girl is a lot easier than raising a boy."

Once the leader hears his brother's response about raising a 'gender' better, he looks to the red clad turtle and asked, "Oh? And you think that for our son, Raph?"

Raph replied, "No, just saying. Besides, you guys are the calm ones, so I think he'll be like that too."

"Hm, let's hope he'll be just as good as his good ol' dad." The leader chuckled a little.

Donnie too had been sitting in his rocking chair until later; a certain odor hit his nose. He sniffed the air and then giggled at Amedea. "I think someone needs a diaper change!" He said picking her up from the crib and got up from his chair making his way over to the changing table.

"Ohh...!" the orange ninja called out smelling the odor from where he was sitting. "It's spreading like a wild fire! What has she been eating?"

"Formula. And you better get used to it, Mikey. Amy won't be the only one getting a dirty diaper," Donnie said taking the dirty diaper off and tossing it to the trash.

"Yeah, I know dude. At least it will be Raphie's turn to change little Rosie's diaper, hehehehe!"

"What?!" the sai wielder panicked. "But I have no idea how to put one on!"

"Well, I can't always be the one changing her. So you have to play your part too."

"I know, I know." Raph moaned knowing his mate was right.

"If you want, I can help you how to do it for when in the future you can do it yourself."

"Sure thing, babe." Raph smiled at him with hooded eyes until Rosie let out a little hiccup.

The leader in blue had finished feeding Kotaro and rubbed his tiny shell gently to help him burp.

The tall turtle in purple had already finished changing Amy. "You really are a great daddy, Leo." He smiled at him.

"Hehe, and the best one they'll ever have." Leo replied until he soon hears a little burp from the little guy and let out a small chuckle.

Donnie cooed at him while he nuzzled his nose to Kotaro's. "Such a good little boy!"

Leo smiled to him and he kissed his cheek while Donnie giggled at him kissing back.

And while Raph was still holding little Rosie, she looked to him and started poking his muscles in awe. "Huh?"

As the strong turtle watched her, Mikey saw this happening. "Hey, looks like someone admires your physique." He giggled.

"Can't blame her." Raph chuckled feeling as if his little daughter was praising him until suddenly...

...he hears a retch coming from the little one and puked all over him...!

Michelangelo suddenly busts out laughing. "Oh no she didn't! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed so much he nearly fell out of his chair.

"Auuuuuggh! Come one! Really?!" Raph bellowed and looked at Mikey. "That's not funny!"

Donnie was holding back a laughter as Leo couldn't help but snicker a little. "Sorry Raph...!"

The tempered father turtle growled and said, "Here have her! I need to wash..." he handed Rosie to Mikey.

"Awww... What did you do to your daddy, hmm?" Mikey said giving her a wide-eyed look. "Did you get daddy all dirty with your barf? Hehehehe!"

"Glad to see you're encouraging it!" Donnie laughed while sitting down with Amy in his arms.

"Let your mama clean you up so you won't make another mess on your ol' daddy, hehe!" the motherly turtle then takes her to the table and he wipes up her face with an unused, wet wash cloth.

"Hope Raph didn't get too mad, she's just a baby." Donnie said.

"Nah, he's cool with it. Besides..." Mikey began as he held Rosie up. "...Who wouldn't resist such a little cutie as her?"

"You're right." Don chuckled.

"Takes up after Mikey too, hehe!" Leo implied.

"Who do you think Amedea and Kotaro will take after?" the bo wielder asked him.

"I'm thinking Kotaro would make a great leader someday or even an inventor like you."

"We'll just let life decide that." Donnie replied watching Kotaro suck his thumb.

"Hmm... He's still going to make something of himself someday." Leo said, looking to his son in his grasp.

"And so will she," Donnie said looking at Amy.

"I already love them more than anything else in this world." Leo smiled and let out a sigh.

"Me too," Donnie said smiling at their babies.

A few minutes later, Raphael returned after cleaning himself up from earlier with Rosabella. "I'm back..."

"And just in time!" Mikey turned to him. "She's all clean if you wanna hold her again!"

"Uhhhhhh, maybe in a little while," he replied with a sweat drop thinking he might get puked on again. "I wouldn't want another trip to the bathroom because of a 'surprise'."

"Hehehe, suit yourself! Hey, you know she might one day take up after you!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she was eyeing your muscles earlier and took quite a liking to it. In fact, I'm getting a liking to it myself..." Mikey's eyes hooded with his brows moving up and down.

"Hehehe who knows, maybe she'll start getting into body building or something." Raph chuckled. "Easy there, there's kids in the room," he wiggled an eyebrow.

"Hehe, well maybe during the night when they're asleep, you know..." the prankster elbowed his arm with a gesture.

"Hehehe even after giving birth you have energy in you." Raphael smirked at him.

"Yeah... but I'm still feeling a little weak, so maybe when I'm back in good shape after I get rid of some of this baby fat left on me."

"Awww, but it makes you look cute!"

"Not with what's left on me, bro!" Mikey blushed.

"What? It gives you a cute bonus!" the muscle-bound turtle chuckled.

"Raph...! Cut it out...!" he cried blushing more.

"Hehe what? I was just-" But before Raph could finish, he was cut off by Rosie's cries.

"Awww, don't cry sweetie...! Mommy's here..." Mikey begins to cradle her in his arms and shush her.

"Maybe all the yelling scared her." Donatello spoke.

"I didn't mean to overreact..." Mike said. "I guess I'm still a little emotional even after birth."

"I guess so," Don replied and then looked at Leo. "Don't even think about making those types of comments to me."

"Believe me Don; I won't get in your way." Leo responded.

"Thank you." Soon Amy started getting fussy and cooed. "Hm?"

Leo too looked to Amy. "What seems to be troubling her?"

"I don't know," the slim turtle replied bouncing her. "I just fed her and changed her diaper."

"Hm... I wonder what she wants though..."

"I don't know." Before long, Donnie patted her shell and all of a sudden a small burp was heard.

"Ah! There's the problem!" the proud dad smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Oh sweetie! Sorry, momma didn't know you had one stuck hehe!" Donnie giggles, making Amy look up at him.

"She seems to feel better now." Then Leo looks to Kotaro and smiles. "And how's my little son doing? Are you ready for your nap soon?"

Little Kotaro stared at him with his mouth slightly open, shortly sticking his thumb in it. Leo chuckled at his cute reaction and held him close to his shoulder.

A couple of minutes later, their Master Splinter soon came into the nursery and cleared his throat to get his sons' attention.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we have company." He spoke.

"Really?" Donnie asked getting up. "Who?"

"Well, see for yourself. You may both come in!" Splinter announced as 2 human figures came into the nursery.

It was none other than April O'Neil and Casey Jones who came to see the newborn turtles. April, of course was excited to hear the news about the babies being born and looked as bright as ever. Casey on the other hand, the bad boy vigilante always getting into all sorts of trouble was the same as usual, beating up the Purple Dragons and breaking a few other skulls before they could try to outrun him.

"Hey! Wazzup, turtles?" Casey said to them.

"Hi guys!" April said squealing at the news she got from Casey.

"Hey April! Casey!" Raph replied.

"April! Casey!" Donnie said to them happily.

"Is that the newborns I see?" Casey asked taking a look over to them.

"Hey! And yes! Here's our little Rosabella!" Mikey said as he then talks in a cute voice. "Say 'Hi' to your Uncle Casey and Auntie April."

"Oh my gosh! She's so cute! She looks just like you, Mikey!" she exclaimed trying not to squeal in delight.

"Hehe, and she takes up after me!"

"She is really cute there, Mikey." Casey said.

"The thought of Raph having a daughter tells me he'll be just like my dad. All over protective and kinda jealous at times when I get near some boys," the red head giggled at the thought.

"Well, Raph here is gonna make sure nothing bad happens to our little girl as she gets older. Isn't that right, Raphie?"

"Of course! She's my little angel. So I can't let anything happen to her!"

"And we're not gonna let anything happen to her as long we're here for her."

"It's good to see you both being very responsible parents for her," she smiled at them.

Mikey nodded as little Rosie begins to coo and laugh.

"And these two I see must be the twins?" Casey turned to Leo and Donnie asking them.

"Yup! This is Amedea." Don replied putting her in a comfortable position so she could see April and Casey.

"And this here is our son, Kotaro." The baby sucked his thumb as he rested on Leo's shoulder.

"Awww! They're both replicas of you guys! But with changed eye color!" April giggled.

"Hehe, they both do take up after our features." Leo said.

"It is good to see you both coming here to see the little ones after waiting all these months for them to emerge into the world." Splinter said to the teenaged humans.

"Yeah, hehe I still found it very interesting that you could reproduce and at the same time very cute!" April in the yellow shirt replied. "I've always been curious of what a baby mutant turtle looks like."

"I too was curious. And it amazes me to see such miraculous results." Master Splinter responded.

"And it really was a miracle," the purple clad turtle said nuzzling Amy as she cooed.

"And they're just perfect." The turtle in blue replied and eyed his son sleeping soundly.

"I think we should leave them to their nap," Donnie whispered and goes to place Amy in the crib. Leo nodded as he followed and placed Kotaro next to Amy.

"Let's continue outside, guys." Raph said.

Donnie had soon kissed their foreheads before they leave while Mikey did the same with Rosie who was beginning to fall asleep and placed her in her crib and later followed them.

"So far, dadhood isn't so bad. Except when they do the 'unexpected'..." Raph said to Casey.

"What does that mean?" the vigilante asked.

"Rosie barfed on Raph like 10 minutes ago..." Donnie replied passing by.

"Seriously?!" Casey started to laugh. "Hahaha! That's so gross yet funny all at once!"

"Hey! It was unexpected! I just felt something on my chest and next thing I know it wreaked!"

Casey begins to laugh hard and gives him a pat on his shell.

"Ugh whatever! I just hope it doesn't happen every time I carry her." Raph said rather annoyed.

However... little did he or the others knew, someone was watching them from the shadows, recording everything that the turtles were doing... especially their babies.

"Say, wanna order in some pizza and we can all get comfy and catch up on some stuff you've missed?" Mikey asked the guys.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" April replied.

"Yeah!" Donnie agreed.

"You can count me in!" Casey replied and then mocked to Raph. "Hope I don't try and barf on ya, Raph! Hahaha!"

"Easy, Jones!" Raph pushed him playfully.

"Good, I'll go make the call while you guys make yourselves comfortable!" Mikey said happily eager to go make the phone call to Antonio's Pizza.

Soon after everyone in the lair got themselves settled with the babies fast asleep, the shadow that was stalking on them leaves with the whole thing recorded and goes directly to a certain ninja with a wish for vendetta.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the darkest of shadows up on the rooftops, there were two familiar mutants who had been waiting for someone to arrive with some personal Intel. The figure that was in the turtles' secret lair earlier finally returned with the source as one of the mutants later retrieves it from it.<p>

"Excellent work...!" the mutant spoke rather raspy who was none other than Rahzar.

He was originally known once as Chris Bradford, a very skillful class ninja master until he was mutated into a ravenous dog untitled 'Dog Pound'. But after his second mutation, he became the vicious and scariest of all mutated creatures he is known for today.

"Now to show this information of the whereabouts of the turtles and their sensei to Master Shredder!" he said to the figure in which was then shown that it was a FootBot.

It beeped in response to Razhar and then headed off to Shredder's lair.

"Let us follow him to give the Master the good news," the other mutant said who was known as FishFace as he goes to follow the FootBot jumping to the next roof. Razhar soon began to follow FishFace as he jumped from building to building keeping up with him at full speed.

FishFace was once like Bradford, and was one of the Shredder's top henchmen alongside with him. His name was Xever until he too was mutated and became a fish-like mutant. Unable to walk, he was useless. But with the help of Baxter Stockman before he as well was mutated into a fly, FishFace now had the ability to walk on mechanic prosthetic legs that the inventor managed to put together, and was able to fight against his enemies with their master.

After a couple of minutes later, they all arrived to the lair of their head master, where Shredder was sitting in his thrown and glared down at his mutant henchmen.

Rahzar bows down on one knee with respect and says, "Master! We bring you the location of where the Turtles and Splinter are!"

When he heard of the news, the Shredder slightly widened his eyes and stood up from his thrown and goes down to them. "Show no haste! Show me!" he demanded.

The wolf-like mutant dog then hands him over the recording as he remained bowed down. Shredder soon raised a hand as a Footbot came to show the recordings on screen. He and his henchmen watched it cautiously as Shredder saw later what the turtles had holding in their arms. And with much disgust he began to growl.

"...What is the meaning of this?!"

What is it, Master?" Rahzar held his head up looking to him.

FishFace then sees the baby turtles and yells, "What? There are more of them?! And infants?!"

Rahazar's eyes were in shock all widened and roared, "That can't be! How is this possible?!"

"Wait a minute..." the fish mutant looked carefully until his yellow eyes widen up. "The infants share the same features as some of the freaks!"

"Do you suppose these mutants might have...?" Rahzar said looking to FishFace.

"That is repulsive!" FishFace yelled all shocked. "How can they even think of doing such a gross act?! But how could they even reproduce?!"

"This is disgusting, even for mutated turtles such as them!" Rahzar snarled.

"ENOUGH!" their master shouted as he stares at the images for a moment. "...This may be of use to me..." he said walking back to his thrown.

"Hm? How so, Master Shredder?" the hideously mutant dog asked.

"We shall wait..."

"Master?" FishFace asked.

"Wait... The longer they spent with the offspring's, the more attached they will be. When the right time comes... they won't know what hit them..." Shredder informed them.

"Ahh... I see where this is going..." Rahzar replied with an evil smirk on his face.

"Yes... this will be a wonderful experience." FishFace replied to much appeal.

"Soon those turtles will know what it's like if one of their babies has gone "missing"..." Razhar then begins to laugh sinisterly.

"Yes they will..." Shredder chuckled evilly.

* * *

><p>3 Months Later...<p>

It was dark in the lair of the turtles as everyone was asleep late at this hour. Donatello and Leonardo were both fast asleep in Leo's room. Everything seemed all peaceful with nothing to worry about. Both Donnie and Mikey were finally back on their feet and in great shape now that they didn't have to worry about their bellies being big anymore. Especially for Don since his was bigger than his youngest brother's.

As Leo and Don slept peacefully all cuddled in his bed, suddenly Don heard one of the twins crying over on the baby monitor they installed.

"Nnnn..." Leo tried to avoid the sounds of their babies, but he couldn't as he listened and shuffled a little in the covers.

"Leo, it's okay. I think it's my turn..." Donnie said softly putting a hand on Leo's.

"No... It's alright; I'll go tend to them." The eldest turtle talked groggily as he got up. "You need the rest more than I do."

Don yawned and said, "Okay, but if you need help, don't think twice in calling me."

"It's cool Don..."

Then Leo turned and yawned as he walked out of his bedroom into the nursery where the twins and Raph and Mikey's baby were. Little Rosabella had been asleep as he later walked over to the crib his babies were in. He had seen that one of them was wide awake, little Kotaro. Amedea was sound asleep as Kotaro continued to cry. Leo soon goes to pick him up yawning again as he cradled him in his arms.

"What's wrong, little fella...?"

Little baby Kotaro fussed, kicking and shaking his little fists as big tears came out of him. Leo didn't see what the problem was until he sniffed to see if he needed to be changed. "No... You most certainly don't need a new diaper. Maybe he's hungry..." he thought to himself.

Kotaro looked up at Leo and let out small sobs while his father looked down to him. Then as he went over to table with him in his hands, Leo goes to make the formula, measuring the ounces of the powdered formula needed and had some boiling water going on an electric burner. Once when he was just about finished prepping the bottle, little Kotaro looked over to it as he tried to reach it.

"Ehhhh...!"

"Hehe, I guess I was right after all. Don't worry it's almost finished." Seeing that's exactly what the baby wanted, Leo fixed the bottle up quick and soon fed him the formula. Soon Kotaro began suckling it as he looked up at Leo with big blue eyes. The proud father looked to him and couldn't help but smile softly.

"Hmm... I know for a fact someday, you'll make me proud." He said to him.

Kotaro stared up at him until he pushed away the bottle and cooed. Leonardo started to laugh a little as he placed the bottle down on the counter and nuzzled his beak against his, feeling more content with his first son.

Elsewhere in their Master Splinter's room, he had been sleeping until he begins to have some sort of visions that might happen soon as he tossed and turned in his bed.

"No... My sons..."

Soon he was already having dreams of Shredder who somehow found their secret lair, attacking the turtles and him as they were outmatched by him and his henchmen. And in the next scene of his dream, the Shredder had the lair burning as he snatched the baby turtles just like how he did when he took his Tang Shen's life and Miwa away from him.

"NOO!" Splinter cried as he suddenly wakes up sweating as he panted feeling his head.

Donnie soon started to hear his words as to Leo left the door open. "Huh?"

And after hearing his yells, Donnie hurriedly jolted from the bed and ran straight towards the entrance to their sensei's room. "Master Splinter?! Are you alright?! I heard you scream."

Splinter continued to pant until he began to cool himself and looked to Donnie. He was silent for a brief minute as he looked up to his second youngest son. Then he said, "I fear something will come among us very soon... I can already tell that our enemy, Oroku Saki will plan a scheme to destroy us all...!"

"What? But... but we haven't seen or heard of any Foot activity lately. But if he is... what about the children? I can't leave my babies unprotected." Donnie was starting to get nervous.

"That is what I fear... I have a grave feeling he has a plan to steal your children away...! And I won't let him do that again like he did with Miwa!"

"Then we'll just to hang low a bit more... I don't want to take any chances!" Don said with determination.

"And I will tell everyone else first thing. Miss O'Neil and Casey should be aware of this as well."

"Yes, Master Splinter..." And as Splinter bid him goodnight, Donnie headed back to the room but wide awake now and nervous about his father's words.

A little later on, Leo soon returned from the nursery after putting Kotaro back to sleep and saw his mate up. "Donnie...?"

"Huh?" Donnie jerked his head at him. "Oh, you're done? W-which of the twins was it?"

"It was Kotaro. He was just hungry so I made him a bottle." The leader said has he got himself back into his the bed with Donnie. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh uhh... just... couldn't sleep anymore...?"

Leo could feel from Donnie's tension that something is troubling him. "Are you sure?"

Knowing that his brother was onto him, he sighed and said, "I heard Master Splinter mumbling in his room and I went to check on him. And when he woke up, he told me he had a nightmare of the Shredder will try to destroy us and take our babies away..."

"He what?!" Leo exclaimed with his eyes wide open. "You don't suppose that's what Master Splinter predicted, is it?"

"I don't know!" the purple masked turtle said looking at Leo with a nervous look. "Leo, we can't let him take our son and daughter!"

"...And he's not going to." Leo said looking to him with a serious look. "We'll do whatever it takes for Shredder to not get a hold of our babies and Rosabella."

"Any of them! They're so young to be involved in all this!"

"And too soon. We don't want to same thing to happen like with Splinter having his daughter taken away."

"Of course not... Ohh, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight!"

"Don't worry... By dawn there's going to be a few things that are going to change in order to prepare if anything happens."

All Donnie could do was sigh and look at him replying, "Okay..."

"We're going to get through this..." Leo spoke with a serious tone. "I swear to you on our kids."

Donatello soon gave him a small smile but still with a hint of doubt on the inside. Leonardo then held him close and began to stroke the back of his shell soothingly. The slimmer turtle leaned his head on his shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect our family..." Leo whispered to him.

Donnie then placed a hand on his cheek and kissed it. "I know you will..." he said as he and Leo soon fell back to sleep in hopes there was a way that all of this wasn't really happening.


	10. Enter: Razhar and FishFace

Donnie tossed and turned getting no sleep at all as well as a fear building up. What if Master Splinter's words were true? Did Shredder already know they had babies of their own? Would he try to take them away? All those questions made his head hurt and get his stomach in a knot.

How he wished his sensei's words were false and that this was just a feeling of his after losing his previous family to his arch enemy years ago and feared the same for this one.

He felt the big need to check on the twins but his body said otherwise, even though he wanted to do that the feeling of severe tiredness was bigger. He and Leo hadn't slept well ever since the twins were born: checking if they needed a diaper change, if they were hungry, fussy or just because for attention. Sometimes only one would cry which was mostly Kotaro, and sometimes, if luck just wasn't on their side they would cry together until their needs were met.

Raph and Mikey had it easy only parenting one baby and because she didn't cry often during the night, it was usually during the day but in some occasions. She mostly squealed and giggled as her way of asking for attention, but crying and whimpering was her alternate way when she was excessively tired or hungry.

Don shook his head from the thoughts when he felt his eyes grow heavy. Maybe a good sleep would help him calm down about the whole thing. He yawned, shifted a bit under the covers snuggling closer to Leo who was fast asleep and fell into another small nap before-

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

"...Kotaro..."

In the next morning, the turtles were up and doing their now normal routine: wake up early, have breakfast, get geared up for training and tend to the babies' needs. It didn't look like it, but all four ninjas were pooped from parenthood. It had only been 3 months and their children had been a handful! Now they really praised and worshiped Splinter for being a single father for all 4 of them when they're in couples and can't deal with one or two babies.

Mikey was already in the kitchen having already finished their breakfast and fed Rosie her bottle with a tired look while Donnie was in the living room sitting on the couch with the twins in his arms, fighting the need to sleep where he was. He didn't get much last night and it was taking its toll.

After, Leo emerged from the dojo alongside Splinter making their way to the living room where they found Donnie having his head dangling as the twins pulled and tugged on his bandana tails now that he finally gave into sleep.

The leader in blue noticed his kids doing this and came close to his now dozed out mate. "I'll take them off your hands while you rest up a bit," he whispered to the slimmer one.

By feeling the heat of his breath and hearing the words Leo said, Don snorted and jerked his head up facing his love with an embarrassed smile. "Huh?! Oh! Umm yes please. They've been very active this morning." He said with a chuckle.

The oldest smiled a little to him and carefully took both Amy and Kotaro, carrying them in each arm, "Rest easy, Don."

The taller didn't need to be told that, when he saw Leo take a hold of the kids he instantly slumped on the couch and softly snored. From the kitchen, Mikey emerged with Rosie and saw Donnie sleeping soundly on the couch, letting out a little yawn himself as he walked to Leo and Splinter.

"Don didn't get much sleep last night?" He asked with a tired look.

"Barely..." The blue one answered. "But I'm looking after them for a while until he's ready to wake up," he said referring to the baby turtles in his arms.

"That's good." The smaller nodded slowly, "I feel I hadn't slept in days. I had this dream where Shredder for some reason came and took little Rosabella away. I was so worried; I kept making sure she was still safe in her crib the last few nights."

Master Splinter got shocked to hear his words; he also had a vision of some kind?! "That is impossible...!" Splinter exclaimed. "You were having the same dreams too?!"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

Shortly, Raph came out of the room and hears the whole thing. He went with the rest of the family and looked to Splinter, "Wait... Mikey told me about his dream in the morning. You had it too, Sensei?"

"Yes... I fear that Shredder maybe up to something that will cost us our home and our lives if we do not prepare for what is going to happen."

"And we can't take the risk if he's planning to take our babies away." Leo added with a serious look.

"What?!" Raph blurted out exposing a fist. "There's no way I'm letting that creep lay a finger on my Rosie! Nor on my niece and nephew! We have to fight back!"

"What are we going to do?!" Mikey asked holding Rosie close to him.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Raph said rubbing his love's arms. "We can't get the kids exposed to what might come."

"And we're going to let April and Casey know what is going on so they can help us." The older commented.

"But be cautious, my sons," Splinter cut in. "You may never know if Shredder's Footbots may be watching, so I advise you stay alert. Michelangelo and Donatello will stay while you and Raphael go and get Casey and April."

"No prob, Sensei" The red one said and turned to Mikey giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Mikey, take care of her." After, he looked down at his arms and kissed Rosie on the cheek, "We won't be gone for too long."

"Please come back safely!" The smaller pleaded.

"We will, Mikey. Don't you worry." Leo assured while he handed Amy and Kotaro to Splinter, "Let's go Raph!" He called out already running to the entrance of the lair as Raph followed behind.

"Be safe, my sons..." Splinter wished until he heard the sound of a little retch coming from his granddaughter in his youngest son's arms.

"Awww... Rosie...!" Mikey whined with Rosie's surprise all over his chest and only to have his little girl giggle at his reaction.

The Master sighed as he heard the commotion, but even though it was a funny little moment he couldn't help but think for what may happen. He lifted his head and looked to where Leo and Raph who were already gone.

He wished the best for them and for the rest of his family.

* * *

><p>Up at the roof tops in broad daylight, Leo was running and jumping with Raph from roof to roof as they located April's apartment. They came to a stop and made their way to her bedroom window, Leo knocked gently on the glass hoping she would be answer soon. In a matter of seconds, they spotted the red head and waved at her from the other side; she saw them motioning her to meet them on the roof which she nodded at. Within a minute, she joined her turtle friends.<p>

"Hey April!" Raph greeted with a smirk.

"Hey guys!"

"April, you have to come with us!" Leo interrupted, "Something bad's going to happen and we have to get Casey!"

"Huh? Okay, I'll call him and let him know, but what's going on? Are you guys okay?" she asked wanting to know if it was something urgent.

"For the moment, but Shredder's planning to the most diabolical thing if we don't hurry!"

"Okay!" She gave a nod and dialed Casey's number, but he was taking some time to answer the call, "Come on pick up! Pick up!" she demanded.

With the teenage vigilante, he was at home hanging upside down from his bed writing up in a journal and listening to metal music until his phone starts to ring. Not so sure how it was possible, but he heard it and shuffled through his things on his drawers looking for his phone as he quickly goes to answer it. He saw the number was from April; he gave a chuckle and answered the call but tried to impress her by talking pretty suave.

"Hey, April..."

"Casey! We need you to come to my apartment right now! The guys say it's important that you get here ASAP!"

"Something important? What's the catch?"

"They haven't given me full details but it's involved with the Shredder."

"What?! Don't worry, babe! I'm on my way!" he said before hanging up and making his way to get his gear set and his hockey sticks as he heads out the window to the fire escape.

Back with the small group, April hung up her phone and turned to the guys.

"What did he say?" Raph asked.

"He said he's on his way." She said turning to Leo. "But guys, what exactly is going on?"

Leo sighed and spoke, "Splinter has a feeling that he might take our babies away. I don't know how, but he had this dream last night about it and how he tried to destroy us."

"Oh no!" April worried, "But wait... shouldn't he at least know you guys have kids?"

"We're not sure, but Master Splinter had a feeling he found out and is planning to take them away like he did with Karai."

April looked down a bit and sighed quietly. Poor Karai... She looked up again and hoped, "I really hope it's just a feeling..."

"...Me too." Raph looked away with a frown.

"Let's just hope Casey gets here fast so we can all head back and plan what we're going to do," Leo looked to the others.

...But little did they know someone was watching them as they waited for Casey to show up.

"Yeah." The tough one agreed, "And we better do it quick. I'm getting nervous leaving Mikey and Rosie unprotected..."

"I feel the same for Donnie and the twins," Leo frowned looking at the city.

"Don't worry guys, everything will be okay," April said giving them a small smile.

"Well, isn't this very touching?"

The group was startled at the new voice joining the conversation and looked around until suddenly, they spot Rahzar with FishFace and some Footbots taking out their weapons making beeping sounds.

"RAHZAR! FISHFACE!" Raphael growled.

"In the flesh!" Rahzar said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Leo barked at them.

"Just came by to see the happy reunion... and to take care of some turtles once and for all!" FishFace spat at him taking out his pocket knives.

"Not unless we take care of you first!" The leader spat back taking out his swords.

"Bring it!" The second oldest twirled his sais as April took out her fan getting in a fighting position.

The mutant werewolf growled lowly at them and pointed a claw to them. "Footbots! Attack!"

Hearing the order from the one their Master's henchmen, the Footbots sprang into action and ran to them to attack. Leonardo wield his katanas and let out a battle cry as he strikes one of the robots in the stomach, tearing it apart as he goes for the next. Near him, Raphael strikes two at the same time, sinking his sais into their heads and roughly kicks them away while April was slicing one on the chest.

Rahzar saw that it wasn't going well with their assured victory, so he thought that now would be a good time to intervene in the fight. Both he and FishFace come forward and the skeleton wolf attacks as he swipes Leo clear across the face almost knocking him out.

The turtle in red turned to his brother and gasped, "LEO!"

"Come any closer and I'll claw him to bits!" Rahzar threatened exposing his claws to Leo.

That was enough to make Raph stop at his trace and glare at the evil mutant angrily with a snarl. The other noticed his threat worked and smiled with an evil laugh.

"Just as I thought...!" he said and was about to attack Leo down on his guard.

"GOONGALAAAAAA!"

Casey came and attacked from behind with his hockey stick at Rahzar almost fell and was hit in the face by the vigilante and fell a few steps back.

"Why you!"

"Casey!" Raph smiled in relief. "You're finally here! And in good timing!"

"And you started the party without me?" Casey smirked and chuckled at him.

"The guests came a little early!"

"Guys! A little help here!" April called out dealing with two Footbots.

"I'm on it!" Casey ran towards the Footbots and thrashed one of them with his hockey stick as it broke in half.

While the other two teenagers fought, the tougher turtle turned his attention to Rahzar to try and get Leo away from him.

"RAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The wolf mutant had his claws ready to attack and sharply dodged the red ninja's sais. But he didn't give up just like that, Raphael aimed for him again but was taken off guard by FishFace as he kicked him in the chest, sending him a few feet back and dropping his sais.

"Not so fast, turtle!" The fish warned snarling at him.

"Raph!" Casey called for him and went to help him up until Rahzar grabbed him from the back, "Hey! Let go!" he shouted while kicking as he's been lifted from the ground.

"Not a chance, punk! Just wait and see what Master Shredder has in store for all of you...!"

"Not a chance!" Raph got up and grabbed his sais from the ground, shoving FishFace away to tackle Rahzar to make him let go of his friend.

"You dirty no good-!" He half threatened as he went to attack Raph as he threw Casey to the ground with a thud.

"Casey!" That ticked the sai wielder off, he growled and blew a punch to Rahzar and turned to his weakened brother, "Leo! Come on!"

At hearing his name be mentioned, he got up and went to join Raph and help Casey up back on his feet. The vigilante smirked at them, "Thanks guys."

To try and interrupt the moment, FishFace charged at Leo with an attempt to kick him off the roof they were in, but the leader in blue saw this quickly dodging his attack and tripped him from underneath his feet making the venomous fish fall to his back.

"Oof!" he peeped out and glared at the turtle. But he then glanced at Rahzar from a distance from him and gave a small nod.

The wolf man nodded back and took out a small stick-like device and pressed it as the little chip tracking device. He ran towards Casey and punched him on the back making him tumble a bit and managed to plant the device on the boy's back, not letting anyone know as it began to set off.

Casey got his grip back and glared at the evil mutant tightening the grip on his hockey stick, but before he could do a single move Xever cut in.

"Footbots! Retreat!" He shouted out as he and Rahzar ran after them.

Casey watched them leave and a smirk started to form on his face slowly and yelled in pride, "Ha! Looks like they couldn't take it and decided to chicken out!"

"Yeah!" Raph laughed out loud and yelled at them, "That's right, run like cowards!"

April had also watched the sudden retreat and walked up to Leo with a questioned look, she didn't think of it as a victory for some reason, "That was a bit easy..." She said not convinced.

"Yeah..." Leo suspected. "A little too easy..."

Raph glanced at them and said, "Come on let's go back to the lair. Mikey and Donnie might be worried by now."

Leonardo nodded and the group started to make their way back to the lair, but the older stopped on his tracks and looked back to where Rahzar and FishFace had gone. He wondered why they retreated so suddenly, they at least try to put some effort in trying to defeat them in their battles. He then remembered that Donnie and the rest were waiting for them and soon leaves with that doubt still hanging.

But the group had failed to notice that Casey had the tracking device on him, as Rahzar from the other end looks at a small monitor of where they were heading. He smiled sinisterly and looked at FishFace, showing him the screen to see where exactly they were going.

"Gotcha...!" He cackled.

"Just as planned." The other smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>Back at the lair, Mikey was pacing around the living room holding onto to Rosie wondering where Raph was while Donnie, who had already woken up and had been informed with what happened, sat on the sofa bouncing Kotaro and holding Amy close to him.<p>

He looked to the entrance hoping the father of his babies would be back soon and eyed his brother with a nervous face and sighed.

"They've been gone for quite a while..." he said with a frown.

"I hope nothing's bad happened to them." Mikey said as Rosie begins to giggle in his arms.

Donnie saw his little niece and gave a little smile, "Just the innocence they have right now..."

"I swear, if that Shredhead lays one finger on my girl, no more Mr. Nice Turtle!" the orange clad threatened.

"Add me to the package!" the smarter seconded, "I don't want him near my babies!"

Splinter came to the living room after hearing his sons' comments and spoke softly to them, "Let us hope they all make it back here safe and sound without any harm done with them."

"Hai Sensei..." the taller spoke and gave another glance at the entrance waiting for Leo and the others to come.

Mikey stopped pacing around slowly and looked to the entrance; he also hoped nothing bad happened to his love or his other brother. He really wanted them back.

"Raphie..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the sewers Leo, Raph, Casey and April headed back to the lair picking up the pace in case they decided to return for another fight. Though Leonardo still had in mind the previous battle he still thought it wasn't a challenge, well, none of the fights with them were a challenge to begin with but this time it was different, either he was thinking it too much or it was just a feeling he was getting. A very important feeling.<p>

"Don't you find it odd that Rahzar and FishFace just retreated so suddenly after our battle with them and those Footbots?" He finally asked to the others.

"Relax Leo, they just chickened out on us. No big deal." Raph said not taking it seriously.

"And besides," Casey added, "they ran off like a bunch of wussies! So we don't need to worry about them!"

"Yeah but still... It just doesn't seem right." April pointed out.

Suddenly, the blue turtle forced a stop before they went any further. This made Casey and the other two teenagers do the same and wonder why he suddenly stood there.

"Leo?" Raph asked, "What's wrong, bro?" with both Casey and April looking at him as well.

"...Do you hear something?" Leo whispered to them.

Raphael quieted down and started listening around moving his eyes to different directions of the sewers hoping to hear what his brother was talking about. Jones had also done the same but understand what the turtle was referring to in the first place.

"I don't hear anything-"

"Shh..!" The leader roughly shushed him and listened very carefully as he suddenly heard a beeping sound somewhere. He looked at the teens and whispered, "I hear something going off."

The girl looked around, hearing the beeping sound more than before until she sees something that caught her attention. "Casey, what's that on your back?"

"Huh? What is it?" He asked trying to get a good look at his back.

Leo took a look but then gasped, "Oh no...!"

"What, Leo?!" Raph got nervous.

"It's a tracking device to lead them to the lair!" Leo shouted pointing to the hockey player's back.

"What?! Get it off me before they track us from getting there!" Casey panicked and started trying to reach his back.

The muscular turtle dashed to his best bud and slapped it off his back and stomped on it until it did a short circuit and collapsed. The teens sighed in relief and shared a look.

"Thanks. But you don't suppose they're already close by, are they?" The young vigilante doubted.

"I'm not sure." Leo spoke, "But it's not safe to go back now knowing they're onto us."

"Then what do we do?" Raph asked his older brother.

"I think from where we are, April and Casey should head to the lair while we surround the sewers to make sure they're not heading their way," Leo explained his plan.

"And leave you 2 to fight against the Foot?" Casey remarked not sounding convinced.

"What choice do we have? Not all of us can't go back while Donnie and Mikey are worried about us!"

"Alright." April nodded, "We'll go on ahead and let them know. But please guys, if you have trouble with handling them, call us!"

"No prob, April." The tough one assured taking out his sais.

"Be safe, guys!" said Casey.

"We will." Leo smirked and took out his katanas, "Now go!"

The second turtle looked at his brother and smirked, "Let's do this!" he said shortly heading off.

"Come on, Casey!" The red head said to her partner as he nodded in agreement and both ran towards the lair.

The teams, already going to their own directions, had hoped that all this wouldn't lead to anything more dangerous than they feared it would. Leo and Raph had serious looks on their faces, they were going to avoid Shredder's henchmen get close to their beloved family and if battling them at full potential was the only way to do it... so be it.

* * *

><p>In the lair, Donatello started to grow more worried for his mate and red clad brother, it had been over an hour since they left and they didn't have their T-phones on for some reason. This was it; he got to his feet with Amedea and Kotaro still in his arms and gave a determined look to his father and brother.<p>

"That's it, I'm gonna go look for them."

"No, Donatello! It's too risky knowing if Shredder and his Foot Bots are out there!" Splinter warned.

"And besides, think of your kids!" Mikey said pointing to the twins.

"But what if something happened to them? What if they need us?" Don thought, "I can't sit here and wait for him to get in trouble!"

"Be patient, my son. They will come back eventually."

"But-" he was cut off by Amy's cooing in his arm and Kotaro rubbing his plastron. Maybe Mikey and Splinter were right, he'd expose himself and leave his children unprotected if he did that. He sighed and sat back down with a frown. "Alright, Master Splinter..."

Just as soon as the other calmed down, Splinter suddenly heard a sound that was coming from the entrance.

Mike heard it as well and jolts happily up with Rosie, "They're back!" He said out loud.

But to his surprise, it wasn't his Raphael; instead it was his best friend Casey as he ran into their home alongside to April. It wasn't who they expected but they were still happy to know that is was them and not an enemy.

"April! Casey! You're here!" Donnie smiled and looked around, "Where are Raph and Leo?"

"Don't worry they're fine." April told him calmly.

"But, where are they? Why haven't they come back with you?" Mikey asked starting to get worried.

Casey answered that for him, "Leo found a tracking device on my back. And earlier, we were confronted by Rahzar, FishFace, and some Foot Bots before we got here. So Leo and Raph are still in the sewers making sure that they don't come here."

At the mention of the names of the other two mutants, Don gasped and hugged the twins close to his chest, "Oh no...!"

"Calm down, they're going to make sure they don't come," April tried to ease them.

"But what if they get to them first and come for us then?! I don't think I can last any longer without seeing my Raph!" Mikey exclaimed holding Rosabella closer to him.

"No, no it's okay." April then mentioned, "They'll let us know if they need help. But in the meantime we're here to keep everything safe."

"Ohhh..." Mikey said falling to the couch with Rosie, "Thanks for letting us know. At least they'll keep us contacted."

"You don't think they already know where the lair is, do you?" Don asked giving them a worried look.

"I hope not." Casey sighed and looked to them, "Raph was able to crush the tracking device before we were even close to getting here!"

"Phew, thank goodness..." Donnie sighed in relief.

"We will just wait and see for when Leonardo and Raphael call for our help." Splinter said after listening to the whole thing, "In the meantime, I suggest we lay low and make sure they will come back soon."

"Yes, Master Splinter. And if the Foot do show up, we'll fight to protect you all." The red head said with a smirk taking out her fan.

Both turtle moms gave their friends a smile feeling happy that they have their support and care for all that could happen or is about to happen. Mikey gave his trademark grin and said, "And I'll be ready too with the power of my nunchucks!"

"We'll all be," Don added before he stared at the entrance with a serious look.

* * *

><p>Back in the sewers, the henchmen were walking quietly through the underground tunnels and smelly waters that had a family of mutants unknown to the city of New York. The reddish fish looked around in case there was a sign of an ambush of some sort or if they had gotten lost in their search. The skeleton dog mutant had wondered why the monitor had all of a sudden stopped its purpose after a while, he was about to press another button until he comes to a stop and noticed pieces of the tracking device on the ground.<p>

He snarled and smashed the monitor to the ground, "Drat! Those turtles found out we were following them!"

"For all that we know they cannot be in the sewers anymore! Or preparing an ambush of some kind!" FishFace considered.

"We must inform Master Shredder about this at once!"

"Yes, he should know..." The fish sighed knowing the consequences they would face from their Master.

"FootBots! Fall out!" Rahzar called out and started to follow them along with FishFace to the closest manhole.

As they made their way out after a declared defeat once again, they didn't notice a certain turtle with a red bandana hiding on the top of the tunnel in the shadows, watching them leave. Even though he wasn't at plain sight, Bradford stopped and stood still for a minute, he gave a quick sniff into the air and caught the whiff..of turtle scent.

"I smell turtles around here..." He lowly growled.

Just as suspected, Raphael shot him a glare and sprinted out of the shadows and aimed his sais at Rahzar's head.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"You!" snarled and quickly dodged his sais, he was about to claw the enemy turtle and make sure he would stay down for good, but what he didn't expect was that Leo was too watching them and attacked him from behind.

"The turtles!" Xever finally appeared after he noticed that Rahzar hadn't been with them in their retreat and dashed to Leo and kick him away from his partner.

"Think again, Fish!" Raph shouted elbowing him away.

"Thanks Raph!" Leo smirked at him.

"You turtles are not going anywhere until we've dealt with your so called "family" first!" Rahzar threatened.

"YOU'RE NOT LAYING A DIRTY BONEY FINGER ON MY FAMILY!" Raph spat back at him with rage starting to build up in him.

The wolf man chuckled at him, "Foolish turtles!" He looked at them with a boney smirk, "You wouldn't think we've known by now what's REALLY going on here!"

It took a little while to find out what he just said, Leo and Raph didn't move and stared directly at him until the thought hit like a punch in the face.

"How did you creeps know?!" Raph asked surprised.

"We had one of our FootBots spy on you and got full footage caught on video," Rahzar laughed at them.

Leo's eyes widened and he let out a big gasp, were they serious?! "NO WAY! How was one of them able to scope out where we were?!" Raph didn't know how to answer, nor how what to think of it. He clenched his teeth and growled until he gave the evil mutants a dirty look and shouted at them, "I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DID IT BUT ONE THING'S FOR SURE, I WON'T LET YOU GET NEAR THEM!"

"Let us see you freaks try!" FishFace chuckled at them.

"Not unless you defeat us first! Leo warned clenching his katanas tight and Raph glaring at them exposing his sais.

Rahzar growled at them and prepared to attack with his razor sharp claws at any who got close to him, which turned out to be Raph who had all the intentions of stabbing the skeleton mutant. He managed to dodge the assault from the red clad and began a brawl with him, while Leo was too busy dealing with the red fish, striking his gear that he needs to breathe.

FishFace stared at him and snarled, he waited for the right moment and turned to his side, successfully sinking his long fangs on the blue clad's shoulder with a screech.

Leo gave a small yelp at the pain on his shoulder but he was mostly grossed out by being bitten because he was slimy and actually had the odor of a fish out of water. The leader tries to kick him off only to have him push Leo away and gave him an evil look.

"You will not be leaving here alive! Say good-bye to your little ones!" He said before opening his jaw wide enough to strike Leo once again.

That does it, the blue one suddenly, without haste, strikes him hard with one of his katanas. One thing was messing with him, but when threatening his babies was a different story. With the strike from his sword, he sent him off crashing to the wall of the tunnel leaving a crack there. He shook his head a bit and gave the turtle a low growl.

"You rotten turtle!"

Back with the other mutant's sprawling, Bradford had gone to strike the red one far too many times but had managed to escape each one, until he tackled Raph and surely enough smashed him against the wall ready to stab him with his claws. The tough turtle had tried harshly to free himself but had sadly failed at it; he looked at to Rahzar and glared at him with his teeth exposed.

"Say goodbye, TURTLE!" he goes to stab him until Leo sprints into action and kicks him to the side, sending him off falling into the flowing sewer waters.

"You okay, Raph?" Leo approached his brother.

Raph panted and looked to him, "Yeah I'm fine... but about-" he couldn't finish his question as he was interrupted by FishFace delivering a good punch to the jaw, making the other groan and fall to the ground.

Leo saw the assault and looked to FishFace with a glare and strikes him back with another strong kick, making the ex-human fall to the ground for a short period of time until he got up again and stared at them with a dirty look.

"This isn't over, turtles! We will strike again when you least expect it!" He threatened and soon ran off into the sewers.

Forgetting the wannabe threat, the oldest brother went directly to his younger and checks if he was in good conditions to stand up at least. He saw him shake his head a bit he decided to help him up to his feet and put his arm around him.

Raphael massaged his chin until he felt a drop of blood sliding from his mouth as well as the taste and looked to the leader, "Augh... That actually hurt!"

"Well, we better get back before they come around again," Leo said taking a good grip on his brother.

"Yeah... I hope Casey and April didn't run into trouble on the way to the lair."

"Let's hope not. Come on... I'll lead you the way."

"Okay Leo..."

With that, both brothers made their way back to the lair, already aware of what is coming in store for them and the rest of their family and friends.


	11. Reliving an Old Spark

Back at the lair, everyone had been keeping a watchful eye to make sure if anything happened to both Leo and Raph, that they would be ready to attack if Shredder's henchmen were to show. Donnie had his bo staff grasped in his hand and waited at the entrance. Mikey had his nunchucks set with the blades coming out as he waited all geared up.

Both April and Casey were set as the vigilante had out his hockey stick ready to pummel at the mutant goons and the FootBots. It wasn't long until Donatello soon heard something approaching near.

"Huh?" he whispered. "Someone's coming."

Donnie had then got into a fighting position while April got ready taking out her fan with a serious look. Casey put his hockey mask on and clenched his hockey stick real tight with Master Splinter in the back kept himself a fighting position as the sounds got louder. Donnie was about to jab the stranger after hearing the sounds get louder until he saw it was Raph and Leo.

"LEO!" he cried.

"RAPH!" Mikey gasped running over to them and sees Raph badly hurt. "Oh no! What did they do to you?!"

The strong turtle looked at Mikey and let out a chuckle so he wouldn't worry. "Heh, don't worry Mikey, I'm fine it's just a little scratch," he said cupping his cheek.

"I swear, if they hurt you again, I'm gonna tear them apart!" the orange clad turtle yelled.

"Easy, Mikey." Leo spoke. "They're gone for now..."

"And what about you? Are you okay?" Donnie asked checking him if he had any injuries.

"I'm alright." the leader replied. "Got bitten by FishFace but there's not a mark on me."

"WHAT?!" the slim turtle gasped. "But he's a venomous fish! No Leo, you're not okay, I'm taking you to my lab and attend that bite!"

"What? How can you be so sure?" Leo asked.

"Umm I don't know if you recall what his bite did to Raph like a year ago." Donnie mentioned.

"...Ohhhh yeah," Raph remembered getting a goose bump from the memory.

"Oh yeah... now I remember..." Leo said.

"Hope you'll be able to treat him before he starts to hallucinate like Raph did!" Mikey said.

"Yes, come on Leo." Donatello soon takes him to his lab as Leonardo follows.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Raphie?" Mikey asked turning to him.

"Yeah don't worry, Mikey." He replied wiping off the dry blood from his lip, "I'll be okay."

"You should sit down and I'll get you something to drink. Rosie's asleep so she's fine for now." Mikey then hurries into the kitchen to fetch water for his mate.

"They didn't get you too hard, did they?" Casey asked him. "If I was there I would've smacked em' down with my ultra, mega, hockey stick!"

"Nah, but they were too much for just 2 guys..." Raph replied after taking a seat as Mikey returned with a glass of water for him. "And I kinda lost it in one part when they threatened to come back..."

"What? What did they say?" Mikey said giving him his drink.

Raphael sighed and said, "FishFace said that they'd attack when we least expect it..."

"What?! I'm not going to take that standing here doing nothing if they come to attack us again!" Casey yelled. "I won't have it while Casey's around!"

"Relax, Case! What matters now is that they know about the kids and I think that's what they're after!" the turtle in red said.

Mikey gasped and cried, "So they DO know! But how?!"

"They said that they had a FootBot recording us with them," Raph glared at the thought. "...and now they want them..."

"But what would they want with them that they want so badly?" the teenaged boy said taking off his hockey mask.

"So the Shredder can take away their family as he did to mine." Splinter said to them. "And I am not going to let this happen again and let him do the same to my sons."

"Of course we won't let that happen, Sensei! I don't want my little girl exposed to that monster. And the same goes for the twins!" Raph said.

"Which is why we are going to stop them and Shredder from getting to them." Their sensei spoke. "First thing we leave the sewers and prepare to attack."

"But what about our babies?" Mikey worried.

The muscled turtle looked down for a bit and then back at Mikey at that thought. "I think they're gonna have to come with us... Unless you have a different idea, Master Splinter?"

"Unless they can stay with Mr. O'Neil, that is the only option if he's willing to look after them."

"I think it's the only thing we can do now." Raph sighed.

"I'll let my dad know about this." April said. "Are we leaving now?"

"Tomorrow we will prepare to fight." Splinter said. "But for now Donatello is tending to Leonardo's bite from FishFace so it may take a while until he's recovered."

"And that's when we attack tomorrow?" Mikey asked.

"Exactly."

"That guy will regret the day he messed with my family!" Raph said cracking his knuckles.

"We'll show them no mercy!" Casey replied.

"Right!" April said.

"And we will." Splinter smiled to all of them.

Just as everything seemed alright for everyone ready for tomorrow's battle against Shredder, the cries of Rosie were heard all of a sudden. Michelangelo with much despair after being excited about tomorrow sighs as he says, "I'll go get her..." and goes to the other room to fetch her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Donnie's Lab, he was preparing a shot with the antidote and walked up to Leo with the syringe in his hand.<p>

"Now you'll just feel a pinch." He said to him.

"I'm ready when you are." Leo nodded.

"Okay," Donnie grabs Leo's arm gently, cleaning it with a piece of cotton soaked in alcohol to clean the infected area and pricks his arm letting the antidote do its affect. "...and we're done!"

"Ahh...!" Leo cried a little and rubs his arm. "Thanks, Don..."

"No prob," the genius said dumping the shot to the garbage can. He didn't say anything for a little while until he looked at Leo and sighed saying, "...Leo? Are they going to be safe?..."

Knowing that Donnie was talking about their kids, Leo replied, "Let's hope so. I wouldn't want them to be in any danger. Or any of us if something were to happen. Especially you..."

Donnie looked at the lab entrance after hearing what was doing on outside. "...I overheard Master Splinter say that it's safer to leave the kids with Mr. O'Neil meanwhile... But... what if they find out?"

"I think they won't know unless they're not in the lair while they're at April's." Leo said.

But knowing April's father, Leonardo somehow felt it wasn't the right choice to have their children in his care. After the last few times before he had been mutated into a bat and turned to normal, Kirby was pretty much scared about everything after being involved with the Kraang for so long. And Leo wasn't sure if he would be able to do it the way he has been.

"I hope so... Come on, I think Master Splinter would like us to prepare for tomorrow." Donnie said to him as he was just about to head out.

But before the smart turtle left, something besides their babies had been filling the blue turtle's mind for quite some time.

"Wait, Donnie..." Leo soon took a hold of his hand.

"Yes?" the turtle in purple looked to him.

Leo looked up to him and stared in his eyes, making eye contact with him. He knew something else was on his mind besides the safety of their children while Don stared back and began to blush slightly. Leo then cupped his cheek with his free hand and looked deeper into his reddish-brown eyes with his blue eyes. The second youngest turtle could soon feel his heart race and closed his eyes at his touch.

Then the proud leader closed his eyes as well as he slowly moved his head closer to his and later planted a soft kiss on his lips. Donatello returned the kiss to him and moaned from the feeling he missed so much. Leo's cheeks began to blush pulling him closer and licked over his tongue carefully. The slimmer turtle wrapped his arms around his shell and tasted Leo's licked inside Donnie's hot mouth as he began to pant a little and placed the other hand onto his hip. He had earned a louder moan from the taller ninja as Donnie accidentally pushed himself onto Leo making them both fall but not breaking the kiss.

The wild sensations of this feeling that both turtles missed so much were finally met after so many months of their sexual inactivity. They weren't able to have this special time to themselves while they tended to their babies' needs during the day and sometimes at night. But for some reason, they were able to have that one special moment just for once without being bothered from the others.

As they continued with their long awaited passion with Donnie on top of Leo, the katana wielder blushed deeper and kissed him more moaning a little. Don began to massage Leo's muscles and started to pant, making the blue turtle chirr and love the feeling of his palms pressed against him. Leonardo then wrapped his arms around his neck and panted along with Donatello panting as he broke the kiss to lick his cheek.

"Nnn... Donnie..." Leo panted hard as his eyes grew heavy.

"Leo...how I missed this..." Don said placing small kisses on his neck.

"Me too... It's been so long..." Leo pulled him closer and then wrapped one leg around his shell.

Donnie soon rolled over to let Leo be on top of him and said, "Let it all out..."

With that said Leo bit his lower lip and spread out Don's legs as he felt his lower shell tightening from all the excitement. The submissive turtle then traced a finger through Leo's plastron and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Don..." Leo whispered.

The slender genius looked up at him with hooded eyes and a warm smile while the eldest's heart beat fast smiling at him in return with his eyes focusing on his. Donnie then moved his hand to stroke Leo's lower shell.

"Hnn..." the oldest brother could feel the pressure of his member beginning to push out of him.

Donatello pulled him closer to him and whispered to his ear. "Go ahead..."

"You sure you want me to after so long?" Leo whispered.

"You have no idea how long I've waited..." Don giggled softly.

Leonardo sighed in a loving bliss and kissed his left cheek while Donnie moaned and felt his face turn red, letting him kiss. The blue leader of the clan chuckled a little at his reaction and soon positioned himself as he slowly began to push inside his entrance.

"Oh...!" Don begins to remember the sensation and pants.

"Nnnah...!" Leo pushes a little further until he hit his spot. "Ahh..."

Donnie panted more as he got a tighter grip on Leo's wrists. "Ah...!"

"Oh Donnie...!" he smiled at the feeling and begins to thrust.

"Leo!" Don let his head fall slightly back beginning to moan out loud.

Leo started to grunt as he pushed a little harder inside him with Donnie gasping for air and spread his legs more for him. And as he pushed inside him more, Leo moved with one hand and felt for Donnie's member beginning to snake out of his plastron and grabbed a hold of it.

"Yes...!" Don cried panting hard as he felt it.

"Hnn... Feels good, does it?" Leo said and begins to pump it.

"Oh yes it does!" Don moaned getting his face closer to Leo's.

The dominant turtle panted more, starting to thrust harder in him while the inventive one started to suck on his neck as he wrapped his arms around it. Beads of sweat soon formed on Leo's glistened, emerald skin and pulled on Don's green phallus more squeezing the tip.

"Haa...!" Don started to lick from his neck to his mouth as Leo kissed him and licked over his tongue pushing in more.

Donnie pressed his lips further and caressed his cheeks while Leo kissed him deeper and moaned louder. The ninja in purple later broke the kiss to catch his breath and looked at him with hooded eyes. Leo smiled to him panting and thrusts faster pumping him at the same pace. The bo wielder closed his eyes and let out deep breaths as he felt Leo's member in him.

"Oh... I love you so much, Donnie...!"

"I love you even more!"

Leo soon pumped him faster with the same as his thrusting and moaned.

"Ohh...Oh!" Don let his body get looser while he let Leo go in further.

As Leo pumped, he felt some of Don's juices spill from the tip as he squeezed harder and thrusts deeper in him moaning and chanting his name a few times. With Donnie taking a deep breath, he gripped on Leo's shoulders bringing his chest close to his letting out a moan.

"Hnn... Donnie...!" Leo thrust faster and panted harder already on the verge to his climax.

"Leo!" he panted, sweating and nuzzling Leo's neck.

And as soon as Leo hit Don's G-spot he lost it and finally released himself inside him letting out a loud cry. Donnie groaned and felt himself tightening as he let out a small cry letting his cum shoot onto his plastron as Leo finally slumped on top of him panting and cuddling him close. The taller turtle panted looking up at him with a smile as the leader looked back to him with his eyes hooded and sighed nuzzling into his neck. Donnie let a giggle escape nuzzling back.

"It's been a long time, but it was so worth it." Leo chuckled.

"Definitely..." Don sighed happily; "How I waited for this..." he cuddled Leo.

"It's amazing after 3 months of having the twins."

"Yeah... I really hope that with this you didn't knock me up again," Donnie chuckled.

"2 kids are plenty, hahaha..." Leo laughed more.

"It is!" the purple masked turtle chuckled. "I couldn't handle another pregnancy now."

"Hehehe... and another 9 whole months of mood swings and weird cravings."

"Oh hehe... I'm just good with the twins..." Don said looking away with a smile and quick glance at Leo. "For now."

"Wait... What's that supposed to mean?" Leo questioned.

"Oh nothing," he giggled and cuddled him as Leo nuzzled up against him and kissed his cheek.

Donnie in return kisses his cheek after Leo did. "This was so great I hope it does-" But before he could finish, the second oldest turtle suddenly opens the lab doors.

"Are you done curing Leo, 'cuz we're ge-..." And as Raph couldn't finish his sentence, he sees them on the floor, covered in their... 'musk'.

As Leo sees Raph he suddenly blushes feeling embarrassed with Donnie's face turned red. "...I forgot we were in the lab..." Don said.

"...Did you guys just bang each other in a room where someone can easily enter and see?" Raph said to them.

"Uhmm... Please don't tell the others... It just happened at that moment!" Leo replied blushing deep red.

"Dude, like I'm gonna announce to the others that you guys made out now." Raph spoke sarcastically.

Leo laughed nervously after hearing his second brother in command and looked over to Donnie.

"Don't worry, I'm not telling." Raph said. "Anyway, Splinter sent me to get you guys. He wants us to get some shut eye for tomorrow..."

"... Right..." Don replied looking down with a frown.

"Don't worry Donnie, we are going to get through this and make sure our kids are safe..." Leo assured him as he cupped a hand to his cheek.

Donatello looked at him and gave him a half smile and said, "Okay..." then he cleared his throat. "We should be getting to bed now..."

"And clean ourselves up for that matter..." Leo blushed.

The brains of the team soon realized he is full of sweat and his own juices and gave a deep blush. "You're right..."

"You guys went wild by the looks of it." the red masked turtle chuckled.

"Yeah... hehe... bet you'd feel the same when you're with Mikey." Leo said.

"Yeah... you wouldn't believe it but I've been fighting the urge to do it when he's asleep!" he admitted. "But I know he's tired from looking after Rosie after his dream."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that he and Master Splinter both had the same dream." Leo spoke.

"I don't know how but it's something really odd. But it's even worse that it could become true..."

"Can we stop talking about that please?" Don butted in ending the conversation. "Just the mention of it gets me uneasy..."

"Oh, sorry Don..." Leo replied getting off of him and helping him up to his feet.

"It's okay... I know you guys don't mean any harm by it but... it just gives me a bad feeling about what could happen." Don looked away.

Leo soon turned Donnie's head towards him making him see each other eye-to-eye. "Hey, we're gonna get through this like I said. We're all in this to protect our family. And nothing's going to stop us to prevent this from Shredder and his goons. We're a family. And they cannot take for what we have because that's what makes us strong."

And as Donnie listened to his words, he smiled at him and took a hold of his hand. "...I believe you, Leonardo... We will fight for our family."

Leonardo smiled back at him and whispered, "And I believe in all of us." And then he planted a soft kiss on his lips. Donnie was about to give Leo another kiss when all of a sudden he hears the twins crying.

"I think someone's calling." The muscled turtle chuckled.

"Ahh... and we're still dirty!" Leo yelled. "Are April and Casey still here?"

"Yeah, they're with Sensei right now, why?"

"Can you just ask one of them to help out with the twins and we'll be out after we've... cleaned ourselves up?"

"Sure thing, bro." Raph smirked. "Wouldn't want them wondering what's all that 'strange' stuff all over you two."

Leo suddenly blushes and looks down in shame.

"Hey don't take it like that, we've all had our fair share, Raph winked at him as he then leaves the lab.

Leo then turned back to Donnie and cleared his throat. "We should get cleaned up fast."

"Yeah." A sweat drop forms on Donnie and then leaves with Leo to the bathroom to get washed up before any of the others besides Raphael would find out what went on earlier with their little 'playtime'.


	12. Releasing the Tension

The second oldest had walked out of the lab where he accidentally witnessed his other two brothers 'sharing' love to each other. He just couldn't help but chuckle at what he saw, though he was kinda jealous that they got intimate when he hasn't with Mikey yet. But let's not lose hope that he surely will soon, they both wanted it for sure.

He made his way to the living room eyeing April coming out of the dojo heading towards the same area he was, and Casey watching some of the anime while eating some popcorn. Once April sat next to the teen vigilante, Raph got behind them and put a hand on their shoulders to get their attention.

"Hey Casey, April, any of you guys wanna take care of the twins? Leo and Donnie are kinda 'busy'," he said not exactly wanting to mention the real reason.

The red head turned to her turtle friend and gave him a small smile, "Oh I'd love to, but Splinter's going to show me some more stuff about being a kunoichi, what about you, Casey?"

Casey literally spit out some popcorn and turned quickly to face the only girl in the group and then to his tough pal, "Whoa...! If there's any diaper changing involved leave me out of it!"

"Like it or not Jones, you'll have to incase that's it!" Raph replied laughing at him literally dragging him out of the living room. Brought back a certain memory of his... The vigilante forcefully walked while they made their way to where the babies' cries were heard. Raphael opened the door and he shoved him to the nursery, "Good luck!"

"Come on, man! I've never even changed a diaper in my life, let alone being changed a baby once!" he tried to free himself from the not desired job.

"Well you're gonna have to learn now!" Raph insisted, "You'll be changing diapers the day you and April get hitched!"

"What?! Why would you even think I would wanna marry April?!"

"You're always trying to get a date with her and you flirt with her in your own way."

"Yeah, well every time I'm supposedly on a date with her, her friend Irma always has to tag along!" said Jones crossing his arms with a small pout.

"Yeaaaah, but don't worry you'll get there someday," the turtle chuckled until he hears the cries of the twins grow louder. He looked at the freaked out teen next to him and gave him a final salute, "Anyway see ya!" he left shutting the door behind leaving the inexperienced boy inside.

"Wait, but-!" before he could finish, he looked over to the crib where the twins were crying scratching his head and mumbled nervously to himself, "How do you change a mutant turtle?"

He got close to the crib and saw how Kotaro and Amedea were crying their eyes out, let big tears flow down their faces and their chubby little cheeks turning into a bright shade of red. How their demands weren't met soon their cries then turned to screams, startling the teen making his mind turn more blank at what he should do for his friends' babies.

"Okay, okay! Your uncle Casey Jones is here!" He tried to calm them down but with no success. Sadly, that was the only thing he could say, "Uh..." He tried to do what he's seen the others do the times he was here; he went to pick Amedea up and took a quick whiff to make sure none of them needed a changing.

It only made the baby turtle girl wail more, she also added kicking and fussing in the grasp of her 'uncle'.

"I guess you don't need a change." He mentally thanked it wasn't what he feared; "Maybe you're hungry? I'll go fix you a bottle!" He assured to the baby girl putting her back with her brother and hurried to see how he had to prepare their bottles. He took out the can of formula mix with a bottle of water and read the instructions too fast that he didn't quite understand fully how it should be done, "Okay... hope I know how to do this...!" He started making the bottle quickly with a few mishaps and did not add enough water to make the powder dissolve as he shook the formula.

The wait was too much for the twins; Kotaro grew impatient and cried louder than before startling the sister, making her sobs louder until she cried as loud as him.

But just before their cries could make his head explode, Casey had finished the bottles in time and stuck them in their mouths gently, "Alright guys, it's all done!" he said out loud from with relief of their cries stopping.

What he didn't expect was that the instant the babies tasted the not well prepared formula; they spit it out and caused them to cough it rather rough and get watery eyed again. They started crying again making a fuss for their mother or father to come to their aid and feed their hungry little tummies.

Jones freaked out more and panicked at what he should do now! He tried to feed them and it was a disaster, now he didn't know what else to do, he really wished something would come and make this whole mess disappear.

"Oh crud...!"

Someone must've heard his prayers, because as soon as he entered a hysterical mode, Leo and Donnie finally arrived and heard all the cries of their twins from outside the room, "Is everything alright?" Leo asked calmly raising a brow to his friend.

"No! I screwed up making their bottles and they won't stop screaming!"

Donnie only chuckled at the teen and walked by him, coming close to the crib and picking up both babies in each arm bouncing and shushing them softly. "It's ok sweeties... mommy's here," he said in a calm voice before gave each a kiss on the head.

The twins at feeling their mother's warmth and the sound of his voice, they slowly started to calm down and looked up to him with big eyes and soft coos making the parent give them a warm look. Now that's what really impressed Casey, they seem to have the spark for that.

"Man..." he sighed if relief, "I don't know how you guys do it but thank goodness you came in the nick of time!"

"Don't worry about it," said Don turning to him, "They're just not used to being with others besides us," he handed Leo the twins and went to go prepare the bottles for the hungry little turtles.

The father looked down to his kids as he carried them in his arms, bouncing them carefully and nuzzled his beak against theirs, making the twins giggle and take a hold of his face. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at feeling their little hands explore his face, and after they finished, he hugged them close making them coo happily.

"Yeah, I missed you all too," Leo said with a smile.

"Well, I guess you have this all under control. So I'll leave you guys be and see how April's doing," said Casey mentally thanking that he wouldn't have to deal with babies anymore.

Donnie came back with two well-made bottles of formula and gently took Kotaro into his arms to feed him, "It's okay, but thank you for giving it a shot," he said with a chuckle eyeing his little baby suckling the bottle happily.

"No prob. Maybe when they're a little older I'll be able to handle them," said Casey with a smile.

"Hehe, we'll see as time passes by. Thanks again, Casey," said Leo feeding Amy.

Casey made his way out of the room and both turtles smiled at the thought of him trying to care for their children, now they wondered how he would do it when he gets his own child. Donnie got close to Leo and laughed a little, "He gave it his best."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

In the other room, Raph's room, Mikey was already in bed resting up after a long day and waited quietly –which is a surprise coming from the most hyper of the brothers- for his muscle-bound lover to come while he hugged one of the pillows tightly thinking about the outcome for tomorrow's battle with the Shredder. He felt scared of what might happen and just thinking about it gave him a shiver. Did it really have to come to this?

He didn't think more or even react when he heard his muscular love come into the room. He had a normal look on his face and made his way to the bed to join Mikey.

"Well, everyone's fast asleep and Rosie's down for her nap," he said contently. He waited for an answer from his little mate and when he didn't get any, he turned to see his sad face, "Hey, what's wrong?"

The orange clad turtle looked to him for a moment, he then turned away and sighed, "I'm just worried about what's gonna happen when we face Shredder and his army tomorrow," he said softly and took a hold of his lover's hand. "What if we'll never succeed and he'll have his chance in..."

"Heeey," he didn't let him finish knowing what he was referring to. He cupped his cheek and gently lifts his head so they could make eye contact, "Don't think like that. We're doing this to protect Rosabella, and we're gonna give it our all. We'll succeed," he said with hooded eyes and a smile forming on his face.

Mikey looked to him with wide eyes, feeling the support and hope from him, "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it, Mikey. I promised I would protect both you and our daughter, and I'm going to keep that promise," he added and later kissed his forehead.

"Raph..." Mikey whispered and looked to him; his eyes glistened and held him close.

Raph took a good look at his face, embracing him and smirks seductively, "... I don't know if... you're up for some 'entertainment' before tomorrow..." he suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

Mikey looked to him moaning in disapproval and softly pushed himself away from his embrace, "Hnnn... I dunno Raph... Lately ever since we had Rosabella, I haven't really been up to the mood..."

The tougher wasn't exactly expecting that, he gave a questioned yet surprised look at his little love certainly confused at his reaction, "Huh? Why?"

"I just really haven't. Although... I did want to after we had her, but we've been so busy we haven't had time or we end up being tired after a long day of looking after her," he sighed sadly. "Parenting sure can slow you down..."

He was right about that, Rosie had been taking a lot of time; she was still too young to be without it. He didn't really know Mikey felt like that deep down, he always seemed so content all the time. But now that he thought it more at why his mate took it more like that than him, he noticed that he didn't really help out a lot with caring for Rosie, he always left Mikey to tend to her when he had to train or go on patrol. He had seen Leo be more into looking after his kids now that it would be more work for Donnie caring for two babies on his own. Now he really felt like he wasn't really supporting his mate like he should.

Before he could go deeper in thought, he looked at his little love with a rather guilty look for a brief moment and thought that he would fix this up with him soon.

Though yes she needs attention and care, but who said they couldn't take a moment to their selves like everyone else?

"Mikey, I know that she takes up a bit of time out of us, but that doesn't mean we can't have a break from it. I mean, Leo and Donnie do it and they have twins, so why not us that we only have one?"

The orange ninja blinked and turned to Raph, "You mean Leo and Donnie are..?"

Raph mentally face palmed, he was supposed to not say what his brothers did. He cleared his throat and looked down with a blush, "Umm, yeah they had a moment in Don's lab..."

"So they've been able to have their 'time'..." he said then looking up to the ceiling holding the covers tight and close to his chest, "And somehow I'm already beginning to miss it..." he said forming a blush on his face.

After seeing his face flush from the thought of their brothers' active love life, Raph wrapped an arm around him and turning his face to meet his. He got his lips close to his and whispered letting his hot breath brush on Mikey's, "I can gladly remind you of it...And help you release the tension..." he said looking at him with hooded eyes.

The smaller looked up to him and whispered back, "Raphie..."

Raphael said nothing and let his body take control and gave Mikey a soft kiss on the lips as he cupped his cheek, making the youngest blush deeply and move in closer putting his hands to the stronger's chest at the feeling they had almost forgotten after a long time of waiting.

The red one started rubbing Mikey's lower shell and slowly started to get on top of him feeling his lower half tighten from the lust that was growing deep within. The younger noticed this and looked to him as he felt his heart start to race making his eyes grow heavy and also made him start panting from the heat they were both provoking with the pleasure.

Raph broke the kiss and stared into his baby blue eyes for a small period of time and whispered, "Mikey... How I love you..."

"And how I love you..." he replied panting harder and looking into his eyes.

From the moment he heard his sweet voice, the red ninja's lower shell tightened more and began moaning, feeling the heat buildup more in him. The other embraced himself against the one on top of him and chanted his name over and over softly.

Suddenly, Raph let his member slide out and began thrusting himself against Mikey's lower shell letting out deep and loud pants.

Mikey cried at the sudden feels and gripped on his shoulders tightly, causing the muscular one to turn into a deeper shade of red and continued to thrust on him slowly putting more force into it.

"Ahh..."

"Oh Raph...!" Mikey cried out.

"Mikey!" Raph also cried and began sucking on his neck roughly.

"Hnnn...!" the orange one thrust up against him and moaned loud as he let his member snake out of him long and hard. It got the attention of the bigger and smirked at him playfully.

He got closer and took a grip on it and pressed himself more on him, it made Mikey moan and pant at feeling his lower part on his lover's grasp. He wrapped a leg around Raph as both were starting to sweat at their activity still going on.

"Gaahh!" Mikey panted harder.

The second oldest couldn't hold it anymore and let out a lustful cry and gripped on the bed sheets from the pressure he felt at this intimate moment between him and his little love. Although he denied it at first, Mikey was actually enjoying it more than he thought he would, he held onto him tight and grind on him harder feeling the rush after so long.

"Hahh... I missed you, Raph!" he shouted in pleasure.

"I've waited for you for sooo long!" he shouted back pressing his lips against his.

The ninja in orange kissed him back and let his tongue slide in the other's mouth tasting him and moaned more at the excitement. Raph panted as he shortly moved his hands to Mikey's legs and starting massaging his thighs gently, getting closer to him not breaking the kiss.

"Hnn..." the smaller blushed deeper at the strokes from his mate. He started breathing harder while his green member was being fondled lovingly.

The moment was becoming more intense; the bulked up brother thrust harder on him and sweat heavily at their fest while Mikey began to feel his love's member letting inside him and let out some of his pre-cum.

The young ninja broke the kiss, having saliva stringed from their mouths and grunts, thrusting up against him at Raph's movements. Raphael licked his lips tasting the string and nuzzled close to his little brother's face. It was starting to wake up something in the youngest and it grew bigger and bigger with every passing second of feeling his older brother's touch.

"Raph... ahh... Raph...!" he kept on chanting his name and spilled more juices on him.

"Oh Mikey!" he shouted pumping himself on him and felt the pleasure he longed for, "Ah...Ahh!"

Mikey could already feel close to his release and begged him to let him out quickly, "Raph...! I... I'm...!"

"What..?!" the other panted.

"Ahh...! I'm gonna lose it!" he cried out and felt the pressure building up inside wanting to come out as he panted hard and fast.

"Let it out!" Raph shouted gripping more on the smaller's member.

Michelangelo couldn't hold it in much longer and finally let his load out crying out his name, "RAPH! AHHHH!" he yelled getting it all over himself and Raph's plastron and soon felt weak as he pants fast. How he longed to do that and it was worth the wait.

Raphael embraced his nunchuku wielder mate tight and kissed him deeply letting their affection flow more in them, while the orange clad turtle cried loud as he let more of it spew all over both of them, feeling his heart pound on his chest.

The sai wielder let himself over Mikey and got closer to his chest planting a series of kisses on it, it made Mikey pant faster than he was now and his eyes grow heavy watching his mate kiss his chest all over.

"Raphie..." he groggily whispered.

Hearing the mention on his name, he slowly lifted his head and made eye contact with the turtle under him and whispered back, "Mikey..." he finally slumps next to him, exhausted but content with it all.

The other was sweating as well while he panted more and wrapped his arms around him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek and got closer to him. Raph was also panting next to him with a smile and returned the kiss, he stared at him and said, "I've been waiting for that for a long time..."

"And so have I..." he answered with a smile and started to calm down.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it too."

The smaller cuddled him closer and began to giggle, "Oh, I love you, Raph!" he shouted and hugged him tight.

Raph nuzzled his forehead and closed his eyes enjoying the happiness between them and said with a smirk, "I love you too, babe!"

Mikey sighed lovingly and nuzzled against him, "That was so amazing; I almost forgot how it felt like after all this time."

"Me too, I don't think I would've gone another month without this!"

"Hehe, I bet you were dying to get a piece of me every night, were you?" Mikey flirted with him tracing little circles on his own legs.

Raph saw his hand movements and let his smile grow wide, "The hell I was! You're too irresistible and I had to fight the urge a lot!" he chuckled.

Mike giggled at his reaction and got his face closer to his flirting with him even more. It made the other blush deep red and stare into his bright blue eyes, "And I bet you would like to go for another round after that, huh? Hahaha!"

"Sure do!"

"Wait... Really?!" Mikey asked out loud taken by surprise and with his face all flushed.

"Hehehe well I don't know if you're up for it or if you're tired after round 1," he crossed his arms behind his head and gave his little mate a seductive smirk.

He must've activated something on the little guy, because just as Raph finished his proposal, Michelangelo blushed more and took a hold him yanking him from his red bandana tails and pressed his lips against his passionately, licking inside his mouth and deepening the kiss. Raphael was completely taken by surprise with his guard down, but the thought was gone after he felt the kiss and instantly kissed back letting his tongue make contact with the younger's. Now that's the Mikey he knew and dearly loved: the 'wild' and fun loving brother. It sure made him love the fun. Raph moved his arms to his lower shell and began stroking it not breaking the kiss that connected them right now; he could feel the smaller one get closer to him and moan at the lip contact.

Mikey had kissed him for a little more until he broke it as he began to pant once again, but this time, lusting for more than he can bargain. He felt Raph's touch on his lower shell and looked into his bright lime green eyes while his stronger mate did the same with him.

How he loved starring into those bright green orbs, always so admirable to watch and to appreciate. He would always make up having a starring contest with the muscle bound turtle, but it was really to just stare into his eyes all the time he wanted, that is until someone had to blink.

But back to round 2 for the couple, Mikey seductively looked into his eyes for another moment until he placed his hands to the muscular one's chest and whispered into his ear some very simple but profound words.

"Take me..."

"Gladly..." the tougher replied softly.

Raph brought him close to his plastron and pressed himself against Mikey beginning to thrust himself over the turtle in orange.

"Ahhh..." The youngest moaned at the feel and felt his phallus starting to rise up once more as he bucks his hips against Raphael's.

By looking at the reaction from the youngest, the red clad licked his cheek seductively and pressed himself more against him. Mikey wrapped his arms around his neck and he lets Raph take him in and begin with their love lust once more while he starts to kiss his lips.

He moaned at feeling the sweet lips of Michelangelo touch his own, he shortly broke the kiss, "I love you so much, Mike," he husked before he kissed his neck and wrapped his arms around his hips.

"And I love you more than anything in this world..." the prankster replied while he moaned. He sighed and later wrapped one leg around turtle that was starting to get on top of him and begins the thrust up against him once more.

This is something that they really needed and hopefully it wouldn't be the last they get from it.


	13. The Battle Begins

The next morning...

There was only silence in the room of Leonardo, that is, until the faint sound of sheets shuffling caused by a tall being under them. Donatello had woken up next to the leader in blue; he pushed himself up slowly and looked around the room still feeling a bit sleepy and wondering if it was still too early or if the others had already woken up. He rubbed an eye to clear his vision more, yawning, he turned to Leo with the same sleepy look.

Leonardo was still asleep and it seemed like he wouldn't wake up in a while due to pulling the covers over him a little and turning to his side.

Donnie just looked at him for a brief moment until a thought came to him. Today was the day. He frowned with hooded eyes at thinking what the actions of today would lead them to. More chaos or more insecurity and fear perhaps, it was all possible with _him_. He sighed quietly and thought that it would be good for the older to wake up and get ready if they were going to get it over with. He got his face close to Leo's, shaking his shoulder gently to try to get him to wake up.

"Leo... Hun, wake up..." he whispered in his ear.

The blue one, by the looks of it, did hear his words, but the need to rest was even bigger right now, "Nnn... Just 5 more minutes..." He groggily answered, pressing his face against the pillow.

Donnie let a small chuckle out his throat at his mate's answer; he could act like a child sometimes. Knowing that talking to him wouldn't really make him budge, he rolled his eyes and got closer to him and kissed his cheek softly.

At the feeling of his warm lips pressing against him, Leo shuffled a little under the covers, shortly coming out from them, and turned his head to give Donnie a kiss on the lips. The slimmer gladly accepted it, and after breaking the kiss; he looked into the other's ocean blue eyes with a smile.

"The only successful way to wake you up."

"And it worked," Leo replied with a chuckle, smiling at him.

Don chuckled a bit at how it had to be some mornings with his love, but then, a small frown formed on his face and looked down at his hand that was gripping on the sheets tightly, "... Today's the day..."

Leo saw the sadness on his mate's face, he sat up and placed a hand onto his cheek and looked into his eyes with a soft look, "We're gonna do our best today. Have faith in our kids and our family."

"I do have it but... I can't..." he sighed, "... I don't want to be away from them. I haven't left their side ever since they were born..."

"Everything will be alright as long as their safe with April's dad," Leo assured to Don though he still felt insecure leaving them with April's father.

"...Okay..." he said forming a half smile, "I guess I have what you could say 'Mother's Instinct'" he chuckled slightly.

The older smiled softly to him and cupped his cheek with a gentle smile to soothe his Donnie, while the other took a hold of his hand and smiled back. Leo leaned closer with their faces just an inch away from each other and whispered to him, "Nothing's going to get in our way for what we stand for. And I promise you, everything will be okay."

The slimmer cuddled his hand and whispered back to him, "I love how determined you are, Leo." he said closing his eyes, "And I know it'll be okay with you at my side to save our family."

"And I know that you to will be at my side the whole way. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too," he added, nuzzling his nose to Leo's and got out of bed afterwards, "I'm gonna go check on the twins, they've been kinda quiet."

The dominant turtle nodded slightly and got out of bed to stretch and get ready for what was coming today for the whole family. All that he could seek now was victory in keeping their babies safe from the evil Shredder who wouldn't leave them at all, and he would fight to the end to make sure he stays away once and for all.

With Donatello, he walked to the nursery and turned the knob slowly, to only hear the instant he entered the room that Rosie was already up but giggling to herself in the crib. She's really does take up after Mikey. He passed by her and gave her a cheeky smile, making her squeal in delight and after, he made his way to where the twins were. Both babies were still sleeping soundly with no care in the world; he couldn't help but smile warmly at them. After watching them in their little slumber for a while, he leaned in the crib and gave each baby a kiss on the forehead making them coo and wake up slowly.

"Awww, my sweeties..." he cooed, picking them up and nuzzling them.

Back with Leo, he had just left their room to make his way to the living room to see if by any chance their sensei was already up and waiting for them there, but what he found sitting on the sofa instead was Raph who was wide awake but with a hint of sleepiness left in him.

The second turtle gave a loud and long yawn while scratching his chin, he felt really tired due not having enough sleep with his 'special' night with Mikey last night. But he regretted nothing, of course. He gave a small glance at his back to notice Leo coming into the living room; he gave a last yawn and waved at his older brother indifferently.

"Hey, Leo."

"Hey." he nodded to him, "You and Mikey sleep alright?"

"Yeah we did..." he replied with a smirk forming on his lips, "Only we finally had an evening like you two did, hehe."

"Oh, really now?" Leo said raising one eyebrow.

Raph shrugged a shoulder and chuckled, "Guess I wasn't the only one who wanted it."

"Mikey? Heh, Guess he really missed you a lot to get him motivated like that."

"Yeah, but at first he didn't want to. He told me that ever since he had Rosie he didn't think we'd have time to do it."

"Uh huh... And what decided to change his mind?" said someone who wasn't Leo.

"That Leo and Donnie go-" he noticed the sudden change of voice and turned to see who it was, "Oh hey, babe!"

Mikey had come and heard the conversation between his older brothers about the 'love' night they had and just decided to join in. He smirked at his bulkier mate and said, "Feels like I haven't had a night such as last night. And it felt awesome."

"Hah, the hell it did! I hope we have another one soon!"

"Mmm... You know that will be soon!" Mikey chuckled at him.

"Just getting up and already talking about later 'activities'?" Donnie smirked getting in the conversation with the twins in his arms.

"Oh..!" Mikey laughed nervously, "Once when we've beat old Shred-head, we'll have a little 'celebration' of our own..." he looked to Raph with hooded eyes, making the other give a seductive growl moving a hand as it were a claw.

Leo laughed a bit at his brother's eagerness for another active night, but he remembered Master Splinter and turned to head for the dojo to check on the rat Master.

"Well, I'm gonna see how Master Splinter is doing and see if he's awake."

"And I should see if little Rosie is awake so I can feed her her bottle," the smaller added heading for the nursery.

That's when Raph remembered what his little love was referring to last night, how he was always left with caring for their baby girl all the time. Maybe that change could start now. He got up from the sofa and reached him before he could go any further and put a hand to his shoulder, getting his attention.

"Wait, Mikey. Let me do it this time. I don't really spend a lot of time with her."

The orange turtle looked to him in surprise, he didn't recall a time where Raph actually volunteered to tend to her after she was a few weeks old. He had to either force him sometimes or just leave her with him when he least expected it. He gave a wide eyed look to the stronger one and didn't really know what to say, "Really? Well, thank you, I guess," he only said still surprised about it.

"Yeah, don't you worry. If I need your help I'll call ya," he said before he left to the nursery.

Donnie was also surprised by Raph's offer out of nowhere, though he couldn't help but look to Mikey and smirk at him, "...How much you bet that he'll call you?"

"Hmmm... I dunno. Maybe 20 tops if he doesn't survive the first minute if Rosie barfs on him again," the orange motherly turtle chuckled.

The taller chuckled, "Let's see how it turns out." he added as little Amedea was tugging on his bandana tails.

Raph had made it to the babies' room and went inside to see the colorful and fluffy room only to be illuminated by a lamp. He flicked the lights on to see better, and when he was about to take another step, he heard the sweet little giggles of his daughter in her crib. He couldn't help but smile at hearing those little sounds coming from his little girl, he tiptoed his way to her and peaked in to see her shaking her arms and kicking happily while still giggling. He smiled even more and leaned onto the crib to surprise Rosie.

"Hey, sweetheart!" he gave her a wide eyed look with a smile.

The baby girl at first was startled at the sudden presence of her daddy; she stared at him for a few seconds with wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape, until she recognized him completely and smiled babbling and cooing happily raising her little chubby arms up to him.

Raphael carefully picked her up and cradled her in his arms nuzzling his beak to hers, "How are you? Did you have a good night's sleep? Huh? Did you?" He asked playfully causing the little turtle to giggle and take a hold of his beak, pressing her little hands against it. He chuckled at feeling her small grasp on his beak and looked to her, "You're so cute, you know that? I bet you're gonna be as strong as me!" he complimented her, which made Rosie move her hands up to his face and pull on the front of his red bandana and still giggling at her father. He pulled his head away softly and said to her, "Hehehe easy there, sweetheart. Don't worry you'll get yours when you're older, when grandpa Splinter teaches you how to be a kunoichi," he said smiling at the thought of his Rosabella becoming an incredible kunoichi, how proud he'd be of her, well, more than he is now. His thoughts were interrupted by the squeals of his Rosie, she moved up more until she managed to hug his face and snuggle close to it and looked into her father's eyes with a smile. Shortly, the daddy turtle snuggled back with his eyes closed feeling so happy with his only baby.

"I love you too, princess..." he said opening his eyes again, "Come on, your mom is probably waiting for us!" he finished, walking out of the nursery with his very much happy little Rosie.

Mikey had been waiting for them to come and wondered why was he taking so long in the first place, he only had to bring her so she could be fed. He was about to head for the nursery until he saw his tougher lover come out with their girl and, to his surprise, he looked pretty content. He blinked twice and asked curiously, "She didn't give you any problems?"

"Nope, she just giggled and hugged my face," Raph laughed.

"Nawww...! See? She's our perfect little angel!" the prankster exclaimed walking up to them and cooing at their girl, "Aren't ya, little Rosie?" he said, making the baby reach out for her mommy, smiling and squealing even more.

"I've never seen so much happiness in a baby!" The tempered father laughed more.

The mama turtle takes her in his arms and makes little baby noises laughing happily with her, "Who's the wittle baby? You are!" he played with Rosabella, making the little baby laugh more and playfully put her hands over her own eyes, which made Mikey nuzzle his beak to hers.

"Let's go get you some nummies to fill your little belly!" he cooed tickling her little tummy while walking to the kitchen with her, leaving Raph feeling slightly more relaxed now that he'd do his best to be more a part of his daughter's needs.

Not long after, Splinter and Leo came out of the dojo and spotted Mikey going into the kitchen with his baby , turning to the others in the main room with a serious look now that today was the day to go face against Shredder. It was anticipated and undesired for some of the family members.

Don looked up from the sofa and saw both his father and brother with 'that' look; he glanced at the floor and looked up to see them again with a frown, "... Are going now?" he asked with sadness.

"Soon." Splinter said, "Once the babies have been fed and changed. After that, we head to the surface."

"Hai, Sensei." Leo nodded, looking to Donnie and his children with a determined look.

The genius hid the nervous feeling he had deep down from the others. He didn't want to do this at all; he hugged the twins tight and gave a small nod to the leader and rat father. "Hai, Sensei..." whispered the tall one, getting up from the sofa, "I should... feed them now..." he made his way to the kitchen with them.

Leonardo saw his love leave with his children with that feeling he knew he had inside. He also didn't want to leave them but it was for the best. He looked to Splinter who gave him a nod, which the oldest son returned. He gave a look to the entrance of the lair, making sure that nothing else would happen if the Foot were already able to find their lair. It was still a mystery how one miserable FootBot was able to locate them and it wasn't even detected! He felt that they'd have to put some kind of security system if now they knew where they were.

The older didn't notice Raphael look to them with a frown, he sighed and turned to Splinter and softly spoke, "I hope all this turns out good, Sensei..."

"From what we will be facing up against today, I hope for the best and finish this once and for all."

"...Yeah." he mumbled looking to the floor.

How he didn't want to leave his little Rosie without protection.

In the kitchen, Donnie was feeding the twins their bottles in their own high chairs with a sad look. Those little pairs of eyes looking at him innocently, they shouldn't be involved in all this, they had nothing to do with the Shredder and yet that monster wants to take them away just to see their misery like he did with Splinter all those years ago... He really was lower than dirt.

On the other side of the table Mikey was holding Rosie feeding her a warm bottle of formula, lost in his own thoughts. He glanced at Donnie for an instant but noticed the look his older brother had and leaned a bit to get a clearer view; he frowned and got Don's attention.

"Hey, Don..."

"Huh?" The tall genius turned at hearing his name.

"You doing alright there, bro?"

Donnie looked back at the twins and sighed, "Honestly... no... I don't want to leave them alone... I mean, it's not that I don't trust Mr. O' Neil with them but..." he looked back to Mikey, "What if the Shredder finds out?"

"Unless there's another way where he won't track them down if they're outside the sewers," Mikey thought for a moment and then someone besides Kirby came to his mind, "What about that guy who knows of the Kraang and April's special powers?"

The memory then popped into Donnie's mind, he was right, that guy's unknown to the Foot. So maybe he's a better option when it came to hiding their babies. "Kurtzman?... I haven't really thought about it... Do you think we should tell Master Splinter?"

"It's worth a shot since Shredder knows nothing of the dude."

Little Kotaro pushed himself away from the bottle and looked to his mother, Don noticed this and picked him up putting little boy over his shoulder to burp him and looked to Mikey once more, "We'll tell him, I'd be more calm knowing they're well hidden."

"Same for my little Rosie knowing she'll be in good hands," the smaller added, looking at his daughter suckling happily from the bottle.

With a nod and picking Amy up, both turtles left the kitchen to find Splinter and tell him the alternate choice for their children's security. They eyed him still in the living room with Leo going on about the plan to defeat Shredder and planning other hidden attacks in case he plays dirty tricks –which he most likely will—and stood behind them waiting for an opportunity to talk.

"Master Splinter?"

At hearing the voice of his son, the rat father turned to see him, "Hm? What is it Donatello?"

Mikey was close behind Donnie to confront their father with an alternate choice. The taller looked at his younger brother and back to Splinter and said, "I was talking with Mikey in the kitchen that... what if we leave the babies with Kurtzman? He's not known to the Foot or the Shredder's henchmen. We think it'd be safer."

"Hmm..." Splinter pondered, stroking his long beard, "Kurtzman is the one who has more experience with the Kraang, correct?"

"Yes." Don gave a nod, "He's hidden very well and it seems like a better option to hide the babies," he said glancing at Leo for a bit and turning back to the rat Master, "So?"

The sensei closed his eyes thinking at their proposal and said, "If that is what you are more comfortable with, I do not see any problems. Just as long as no one part of Shredder's scheme knows where you are taking the babies."

"We'll be extra cautious," Mikey assured.

"And we'll make sure we're not being followed," Leo said.

"Anything to protect our little ones," Don said looking at his twins, until Kotaro unexpectedly barfed on his chest with a burp. The purple turtle rolled his eyes and sighed at what his little son did.

"Aww dude... he got ya too?" Mikey couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Don't worry, I'll take him and Amy from here while you go clean up," Leo chuckled to him.

"Yeah..." said his mate half smiling, "I think you should burp Amy before she gives you a surprise too," he said before going to the bathroom to wash off his baby's 'gift'.

The father looked to Amy and smiled sweetly at her, "Hope you don't do the same as your brother to me," he chuckled only to have Amedea stare at him for a second and happily cooed at him with Kotaro sucking his thumb. He couldn't help but smile sweetly to both his kids and hugged them close, he then turned his head to Splinter, "We're ready once Donnie cleans up."

"Of course, Leonardo. And then we'll get April and Casey to come join us."

The rough turtle got up from his spot and took out his sais, twirling them skillfully glancing at his brothers and father, "This is it boys... We're goin' for a heck of a battle!"

"I'm with you on that one, Raph!" the smaller agreed.

"We'll do whatever it takes to keep them from destroying our family and what we have!" Leo cut in.

"We won't let Shredder win!" Don added coming back from the bathroom.

Splinter nodded to his sons and got in front of them saying, "Then let us head out! And hurry!"

With that said, Donnie took the twins into his arms and followed the others out with a serious look; Leo was right behind Splinter as well as Raph and Mikey, who had Rosie in his arms.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

This was, what you could say, the first time the turtle babies visited the surface. They looked around curiously at all the buildings, people, animals and other things around the city. It would've been a cute thing that they discovered the surface at a much younger age compared to their parents, but this occasion was different and dangerous. They jumped through the roof tops carefully making sure the babies were okay in their grasp, until they spotted the certain apartment window they were looking for.

The family jumped quietly into the fire escape and looked around to see if anyone was following them or about to attack. Raphael got close to the window, and instead of knocking softly into the glass; he roughly knocked on it making it shake a bit.

"Sure hope he's around," Leo said.

"He should be, or else these kids have nowhere else to go," Mikey said with a frown.

"Hey, Mr. Kurtzman! Are you in here?! Hello?!" Raph shouted still knocking roughly on the window.

"Perhaps he is still asleep?" Splinter wondered.

"At this hour?" the oldest thought.

"Well, it's known that a lot of humans sleep longer. More or less like Casey." Mikey informed.

"Let's try knocking again; maybe he'll hear us better," Donnie suggested.

"With pleasure." Raph said with a smirk until he knocked it harder accidentally causing the glass to break loudly, "...Whoops..."

Leo sighed at what his hotheaded brother did and said, "Nice going, Raph..." feeling irritated with how he is.

"What? Like if it was on purpose!" Raph said back at him with a glare.

"Well I think he did hear that..." Donnie said with a sweat drop.

"But... Where is he? I don't see him around." Mikey peaked into the apartment.

As if it were on cue, the mysterious reporter was seen coming out from his room slowly with a bat and shouted, "Now whoever is there, show yourself! I'm armed and-" He didn't finish his threat when he recognized the silhouettes of the four mutant turtles he had been investigating for several months and noticed they also came with their father figure. He straightened himself putting the bat away and came to the window feeling relieved it wasn't a stranger, "Oh, it's the Turtles! Long time no see, my boys." he greeted them and waved to Splinter.

"Long time no see." Leo answered, "But we're in sort of a hurry and we need you to look after our children for us."

"Children?!" the reporter exclaimed in surprise now noticing the little babies two of them had in their arms, "You never mentioned you had little ones with you! Nor have I seen you come out with them during your patrols!"

"Well... Let's say that we've been rather busy over the past several months before these little tykes were born," Mikey answered with a blush.

"... I see... well then, let me have a look at them," Kurtzman said leaning closer to the turtle babies.

"Yes, of course." Donnie said showing the twins to the curious man, "This is Amedea and this is Kotaro. They're mine and Leonardo's."

"And this here is Rosabella. Mine and Raph's daughter," Mikey said showing his little girl.

"Incredible! Simply incredible!" the man admired the small turtles.

"Yeaaaah," Raph cut in, "Instead of examining them, why don't you keep an eye on them meanwhile? We're kinda going for a big battle and the little ones can't be in it."

"And we have to keep them safe so they won't go after them." Leo added.

"Are you willing to spare your time to look after them and keep them away from any contact or the windows while we are gone?" Splinter finally spoke getting the attention of the man.

"No have no need to worry all of you; these little turtles are in good hands. Though I don't think there won't be trouble with the window part," he looked down at the glass shards on the floor inside his apartment.

"Sorry about that..." Raph apologized with a blush.

"It's okay; I'll put something on it later."

The rat Master in appreciation bowed to Kurtzman and said, "Thank you ever as to so kindly look after my grandchildren in our time of need. I see to it that they'll be very good in your care."

"No need to worry, sir. They'll be well protected," he smiled to them.

Knowing that they were leaving now, both Michelangelo and Donatello gave their children a sad look; they all of a sudden felt so...weak. They had been with their children ever since birth and have never left their sides not once. Now it was a forceful matter to do it to keep them safe from a very powerful threat, and they weren't even sure when they would come back. The ninja in orange moaned quietly and nuzzled his little girl.

"Ohhh, Mommy's gonna miss you my little Rosie...!"

His words made the little baby girl turn her head to see her mom, she looked to him innocently but babbled reaching her arms for him. This made the smaller ninja tear up and hug her tight realizing that leaving them with someone else for who knows how long, was harder than he expected.

"Awww... I love you too my little munchkin!" he said with a sniffle.

Raphael came from behind and hugged him from the shell getting the younger's attention, "Come on Mikey... the longer we stay the more it'll hurt to leave them..." He said watching Mikey sadly give their daughter to the reporter as she looked to them still cooing. The father gave her a sad look as well and waved his hand to her, "Bye, Princess... Mommy and Daddy will be back soon..."

Just like them, Leonardo took the twins from his tall love's arms and gave them to Kurtzman; he gave each a kiss on the head and a warm hug, "We'll be back for you as soon as possible," he said looking directly at them with a frown, "I love you."

After holding it in for almost the whole morning, Donnie let his tears stream down his face and hugged them close, nuzzling his beak to the babies, "We love you so much! Mommy has you in his heart!" he sniffled getting up ever so slowly.

With everything that was happening, the babies stared at their parents and grandfather for short while not knowing exactly what was going on... until...

"...Ma-ma... Da-da..."

Amedea spoke.

Leo quickly turned at hearing his daughter speak for the first time and gasped, "D-did you hear that?" he stuttered at Don.

Donnie stared at her with shocked eyes and let more tears flow from happiness and sadness, "...She said her first words!..." he mumbled and looked to Leo, "She said 'Ma-ma' and ´Da-da'! Our little girl!" he sniffled.

Hearing his older daughter speak for the first time, the proud father could feel a tear coming down, when suddenly, Kotaro looked to him and lifted his arms up to Leo.

"Da-da!"

"Oh my gosh!" Leo turned his attention to his youngest son letting his tears fall, "Kotaro too!"

The purple motherly turtle shook his head slowly with big streams of tears, he just heard... his children... why now?

"Leo... They just said their first words...! I... I..." he started to sob, "No..."

The oldest grabbed a hold of Donnie and hugged him tight with Splinter witnessing the whole thing, making him feel so touched even though it was hard to say 'goodbye' for now for the turtles. The second oldest also saw the tender moment and looked away feeling his eyes start to sting a bit and shut them tight to not show any softness to either of them, what he later saw was Mikey looking to him with teary eyes, coming close to him and started to cry to his chest. He hugged his smaller mate close and stroked his head softly.

"Shhh... it'll be okay... they're going to be okay..." he whispered.

"It's just so hard to leave them like this..!" he said with a breaking voice, beginning to sob more.

"I know..." he said looking away, "But it's to protect them... we don't have any other choice or they'll be in danger..."

Splinter started to feel a tear of his own fall; he had never seen his sons so hurt or sad before. He was right about them being wonderful parents to his grandchildren; they care for them deeply and make sure they have everything they need. He wiped the only tear off his face and looked back to his sons, he knew that it looked a bit insensitive or serious from his part, but they had to be strong for them.

"Come, my sons. There is no time to waist and we must leave," he said calmly motioning his sons to follow him, but before all that, he bowed to Kurtzman in gratitude once more and left the fire escape.

Raph looked to where Splinter once was and just mumbled, "...Hai Sensei," he gave his little Rosie a final look and whispered to her, "... Daddy loves you so much..." he said his goodbyes to her and the reporter and jumped off the fire escape with the rest.

Mikey was left behind, he sniffled and looked to his baby, "Goodbye, Rosie... Mama loves you with all his heart..." he turned and jumped off the fire escape landing on the roof of the building in front of the apartments to catch up with the others.

But before Mikey left completely, Rosie saw him walk away; she lifted her arms with a pout and finally did what the mama turtle didn't expect now.

"Ma-ma!"

Mikey heard the little voice, noticing it didn't sound like his niece or nephew. He knew who it was! He gasped out loud and turned he head back to the man who had his little bundle.

"Rosie...?"

He saw the little look his baby was giving him; she stared at him with sad eyes and reached out for him more, "Ma-ma!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I promise you I'll be back for you before you know it!" he assured to his baby with more tears streaming down his face.

"Mikey! Come on! We're heading off!" Raph yelled from afar with the rest of the family waiting.

The orange clad looked over to where Raph was calling for him, he stared at the distance for a bit and quickly turned back to Rosie sobbing loudly, "I love you Rosie! And I promise Daddy and I will be back for you. I promise!" he jumped off to the next roof, letting his tears fly through the air as he continued to jump from one roof to another.

Kurtzman felt such pity for them feeling so sad of leaving their children for, what could be obvious, a long time. But he would watch over these little creatures carefully. After watching their parents leave, the babies felt the change of surroundings as well not knowing who the man was they were left with. They saw the older turtles getting smaller as they left, and soon after, they started crying not wanting them to go and started calling out for them loudly.

Donatello heard their wails from the distance, his eyes got wide with the more pain he felt in his heart for leaving them crying there without any of them going to ease them or let them know that they're okay. He covered his ears and shook his head while still running.

"No... No..! NO! Make it stop!"

Leonardo could still hear them, feeling terrible for leaving the babies in their need for a parent, he tried to be strong for the rest of the family but he still fought back tears with hearing the infants and his love's pitiful demands.

Jumping to the next building, Don fell to his knees, sobbing loudly for wanting his twins back in his arms and gripped his head as he continued to shake it, "Nononono! Please! Stop it...!" he shouted desperately.

The leader suddenly came to a stop watching how miserable his mate was and ran back for him, pulling him into a tight hug while the other grossly sobbed, continuing to hear their little ones' calls.

"Shh... It's okay Donnie..." he whispered hugging him tighter, "But we have to be strong for them."

"I..." he choked back a sob, "I can't! ... I love them! I'm their mother! I _have_ to worry for them!" he shouted crying madly into Leo's chest.

Raphael stood aside watching how this plan was hurting more than it should, he was hurting as well there was no denying, but he had to be strong and show no weakness for his daughter. Though he still couldn't help but feel an eye get watery, he blinked rapidly to make it go away before he ended up in his own tear fest. Beside him, Michelangelo shook harshly and shouted, "God, this hurts so much!" holding onto Raph. The red clad couldn't find the right words now and just hugged him for support, still watching the misery they were all facing.

The blue clad held his mate close stroking his shell softly, how he wished they wouldn't all be suffering like this, he got close to the crying turtle's face and whispered, "I know Donnie... I'm worried for them too... But we can't stay here and be feel sorry when Shredder's henchmen maybe around watching us."

The slimmer one removed his face from the older's chest and looked down with his eyes being a shade of red from all the tears he let out and sniffled once more and decided to look back at his blue love.

"I know it hurts. And it's hurting me as well. I never in my life felt so strongly about anyone, now we have two little ones to protect." Leo forcing himself a small smile to try and ease him.

The other just looked to him giving a few sniffles; he didn't say anything, just hug Leo tighter and whisper without looking to him, "... Let's just do this and get our babies back..." The leader only nodded and helped Don back to his feet. Leo looked into his eyes, hoping it would help him understand that everything will be okay. But Donnie continued to sob quietly looking back at the apartment building where the twins and Rosie were for one last time, and began to walk away to their original location.

Watching Leo comfort the tall turtle as they headed off, Mikey looked to that direction once more already missing his little Rosie and decided to join the others before he'd have a breakdown. He motioned his muscle-bound mate to follow, and after, he jumped to the next roof top. Raph looked to the group for a bit and turned his head to the building; he took advantage of the moment of solitude and finally shed a small tear.

"... For you, my little Princess..."

He then head off to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

It was starting to get dark and the stars were starting to show, the Hamato family made their way silently through the roof tops of the city. They hadn't said anything after their breakdown in the evening nor did anyone have anything to say for now, it would just bring up the mood again. The four brothers then noticed that their father came to a stop a few feet back, the oldest at first didn't know why until he ran back to him. The rat master didn't say anything and only moving a hand forward, showing they were about to pass by their main destination. Leo called to the others and motioned them to head for the old church, aka, Shredder´s hideout...

The turtles and rat waited silently on the top of the building, looking around for their other two comrades to show up. Raph gave a small yawn from where he was sitting and shortly after, he noticed two silhouettes that looked awfully familiar coming their way. He got up and saw it was Casey and April finally arriving to meet up with the mutants. He looked to the two of them with a serious look and took out his sais and sighed.

"You guys ready for this?"

"I've been ready to kick some serious butt!" Casey exclaimed gripping to one of his hockey sticks.

"Then let's get going," April said taking out her fan.

Leo nodded at them as they finally head out to Shredder's hideaway. In the inside of the abandoned church Shredder's mutant henchmen, Rahzar and FishFace, were standing next to their master's thrown waiting for their master's return from who knows where. So FishFace decided to break the ice to at least have something productive to do meanwhile.

"...Do you think that those freaks will actually come to us?" he asked not exactly turning to the mutant skeleton dog.

"After what we did to them? They're probably cowering in fear now that we know of their ugly looking monstrosities, trying to protect them and won't come out now that we're on to them!" Rahzar laughed evilly at the thought.

"WHY DON'T YOU THINK IT AGAIN, DOG BREATH?!"

Raphael came from barging in breaking the crystal ceiling above them loudly, causing shards of glass fall all over the place. The red turtle launched a kick for the dog man, but the evil mutant managed to notice him and almost got him with his guard down.

"The Turtles!" Rahzar roared loudly.

"In the living flesh!" Mikey landed in front of them spinning his nunchukus, "Or as we say, 'In the living shell!'"

"I think we owe you guys a good beating from last time's little surprise!" Raph pointed his sais to them.

"Think again you treacherous mutants!" The skeleton mutant spat at them.

The youngest ninja ran towards the mutant ready to strike him with his weapons, but the fish mutant saw his intentions and butt in, getting the turtle's attention, "Where do you think you're going, repulsive turtle?!" he shouted launching a kick to his stomach.

"Ahh!" the smaller flew back and hit the floor, shortly sitting up.

"Think you can beat us with only two of you?!" the dog growled at them.

"DON'T COUNT ON IT!"

Both henchmen looked up and saw Donnie coming from the same entrance Raph made while swinging his bo staff above him, "YAAAAHHHHH!"

Rahzar was able to dodge his attack, but what he didn't expect was Leo coming right behind him with his katanas in hand, he swung a blade to get the mutant distracted long enough and kicked him in the face, which made the skeleton dog groan in pain.

FishFace saw how all four turtles did decide to show up after their last encounter and gave them all a cynical smile, "So," he chuckled, "You all decided to show your disgusting faces after the little brawl last time?" he then looked over to Mikey and Donnie, "And did _mommies_ leave their babies safe?" he mocked them.

At hearing the mean joke from the ex-human, Don gritting his teeth and gripping tighter on his bo staff while Mikey back up to his feet, growling at him. The leader glared at him and back at Bradford, how low they were going with serving Oroku Saki.

"We're NOT going to let you take them away from us!" Leo shouted at them.

Xever glared back at him; "Once we are done with you, there won't be a choice!" he dashed towards them with his jaw open.

Before the fish could even come close to Leo, Raph got in the way and kicked him in the jaw sending him flying back a few feet. When FishFace sat up, he got a death glare from the red clad, "THAT WAS FOR LAST TIME!" he said as a reminder.

"GRRR! You meddlesome turtles won't get away that easy!" Rahzar warned, going to attack Raphael and Leonardo with his sharp claws, which the second oldest dodged and headed for FishFace. Leo leaped into the air lashing out his katanas and managed to strike him on the back, making the dog mutant whine in pain.

"Wow, Leo!" smirked Raph punching Xever away, "Didn't know you had it in you!"

"Heh," Leo smirked back, "I'm just getting warmed up!"

Donnie took the opportunity and batted Rahzar away with his staff and pressed out its blade to strike him, even though he still felt a bit of pain, he dodged them until Mikey came behind him and elbowed him from the back, making him stumble a little. And just as the tall turtle was about to strike him, he got hit on the back of the head by FishFace, causing him to feel light headed and dropping his staff.

Leo saw this and turned quickly to his mate, "DONNIE!" he looked over to the mutant that did that, staring angrily at him and wield his katanas, going after him about to strike.

"I don't think so!" The fish aimed a punch for his chest.

The blue clad was able to dodge it and then swung his leg kicking him across the face, sending the mutant crashing through the glass floor and falling into the water under it, knocking him out temporarily.

Leo got rid of the pesky fish just in time to go check on his Donnie, he ran over to the genius and helped him to get back on his feet, "Hon, you alright there?" he asked worriedly.

Don massaged the back of his head slowly, feeling dizzy and a bit confused at what was going on, incredibly he could answer Leo saying, "I'm... just give me a minute... I can't... get up... on my own," he said through pauses and putting a hand to his head. The oldest worried for him if he was still able to at least get out of here so he'd be out of danger.

"Foolish turtle...!"

Leo heard the insult and turned to see Bradford watching them with anger while he walked up to them, "Trying to protect your so-called 'wife' down on his guard? Well, I'll see to it that he'll never see the daylight ever again!" he threatened going to attack Donnie and him, until Casey suddenly jumped in time and hit the sinister dog with his hockey stick sending him backwards falling onto his back.

"Casey! Just when we needed you!" the tougher turtle smirked to him.

"Did I miss anything?" Casey cockily answered.

Mikey went next to them and answered, "Just knocked out FishFace and Donnie's hurt."

"Oh right!" Raph said going towards Donnie, "Hey, buddy? You doin' okay?"

"I'm... starting to..." the slimmer said shaking his head.

"I don't think you're able to fight again in your condition..." Leo said.

Don slowly got up using his staff for support and looked to Leo, "No... I want to fight. We're all in this together, remember?"

"Yes... but I'm worried how you're able to hold up."

"If it's for the safety of our family, I can hold up." Don said with a determined look.

"Then it'll be the demise of all of you."

All heads turned to the low and evil sounding voice that was heard. They saw the figure walked ever so slowly to them and it was obvious who it was by watching the form have a series of knives and blades sticking out of his armor and helmet.

"SHREDDER!" Mikey gasped.

"I see you still have the idiocy to come into my lair and try to stop me from tearing apart your so called 'family'?" he chuckled to them, "What a pathetic idea indeed."

"And after what you did to Karai!?" Leo said with hate in his eyes at the so called ninja master.

"That is nothing of your concern!" Saki spat at him, "Now we shall deal with the soon-to-be death," he said before he took out his blades and narrows his eyes at the teens, "Yours..."

"Bring it Shredder!" the smaller turtle spin his nunchuckus ready to battle against him.

"We'll take you head on until that heaping scrap of metal on you rusts!" Casey threatened pointing one of his hockey sticks to him.

The evil ninja master didn't say anything and dashed towards the young vigilante, punching him in the chest sending him flying a few feet off the ground. Jones fell on his back with a loud thud, causing him to moan in pain and then pass out.

"CASEY!" Leo shouted before turning to Shredder and growl at him, clenching his katanas. The armored man returned the look, and it was hard to see due to the helmet covering almost all his face that he evilly grinned.

The leader of the turtles went after him and let a battle cry out, striking his swords to him, and from behind, Michelangelo dashed to him and pounced in the air ready to attack their enemy. The evil master eyed him on time, "Do not waste my time, repulsive reptile!" he shouted and punched Mikey clear across the face. Raphael watched the whole thing wide eyed and saw how his small love fell to the ground, dropping his nunchuckus to the floor.

While Leo and Saki brawled, Raph ran to his mate, "MIKEY!" he shouted falling to his knees and laying Mikey's head on them, scanning the younger turtle, "Mike, Mike! Babe! You okay?"

"B-barely..." the smaller moaned softly, opening his eyes half way.

"Stay with me! I'm getting you out of here." his love said carrying him in a bridal style.

"N-no... What about the others...?"

"They can handle it. Come on, you'll be safe from here."

And with that, Raph took Mikey out of the building hoping he would be safe somewhere else as Leo and Shredder fought roughly against each other. The turtle in blue dodged most his attacks, and when the opportunity was right, he leaped over the evil ninja and kicked him behind from his neck, making him stumble a bit and slowly turn his head to the fearless teenage turtle.

"...Your skills have gotten better..." he said in a low tone with the blue clad staring at him directly with a glare.

But, Saki stood up straight and took out another hidden blade narrowing his eyes to him, "But not enough to save you..." he said running towards him with a battle cry. Leo was aware of the blade and suddenly dodged it, but however he got cut on his left shoulder, "AHH!" he cried in pain holding onto his bleeding shoulder.

"LEO!" Don shouted running towards him, but the Shredder got in the way and slammed him against the wall and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him from the ground.

"Now you shall watch as your 'love' perishes!" Shredder warned slowly exposing the blade to Donnie's neck as the slim turtles tried to make him let go with his eyes wide and full of fear.

Leonardo saw and ran to him, "DONNIE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YAME!"

All heads looked up and saw what Shredder wasn't expecting, Hamato Yoshi, his old foe landed behind him with his staff in hand and glaring at his ex-friend.

"WHAT?!"

"Let him go!"

"...If you insist," he smirked under his helmet and quickly sliced Donnie's cheek and lets him fall with drips of blood falling to the floor.

Raph had just gotten back and saw what was happening, leaving him surprised and at the same time shocked that Shredder almost killed his brother.

"DON!" Leo finally made it to where Don was and wrapped an arm around him.

Splinter saw his two sons together and glared at his rival with hate, "This fight is between you and me Oroku Saki! After trying to plan as to steal my family away once again!" he spat at him.

"The moment your rotten turtles came to face me, it involved them as well! So you shall face the consequences of coming to try and defeat me!"

"And you will never get away with taking my grandchildren away from me as you did with Miwa!"

"That will change!" he drew out his blades and aimed for Master Splinter. The rat managed to dodge his assault and dash going for the side of the enemy and lashed at him with his tail. Shredder fell back with a grunt and glared at him, "Dirty rat!" he insulted, "I shall make you perish along with your reptiles!" he said before jumping into the air to make an aerial attack, but Splinter got out of the way in time.

The rat father took the opportunity and turned to his two oldest sons quickly, "Leonardo! Raphael! Get Casey and Donatello out of here, now!"

"But what about you, Sensei?!" Raphael hesitated.

"We can't just leave you like this facing him on your own!" Leo said with concern.

"I said go! Don't worry about me! You did well, but now is not the time for debates!" their father yelled back.

Even if he didn't want to, the red clad stared at Splinter for a little more and finally went to Casey and drag him out of the hideout, while the blue clad went to help out his second youngest brother but looked at the cut he had on his cheek with sadness, "Come on, we're getting you outta here..." he said softly taking him outside with the rest.

* * *

><p>Outside, April was aiding Mikey with his bruise; she put a small piece of cloth on the purplish area of his face hoping it will help soothe the pain for at least a bit. It looked like he really did get a mean punch from that menace.<p>

"Mikey? Are you feeling any better?" She said putting a hand to his cheek.

"Oww... It still hurts..." the smaller moaned in pain.

"Oh man, he really hurt you bad... I sure hope the guys will come back soon..."

"... Just hope Raph's okay... And Rosie..." Mikey said turning away from April.

"Don't worry, Raph's a tough guy and Rosie is safe with Kurtzman," she said giving him a small smile.

"Yeah... That's true... But the way Rosie suddenly called out to me like that. It literally broke my heart."

"It's okay Mikey," she said with a pitiful look, "Before you know it, you'll be with her again. In the meantime, we're all doing our best to protect her and the twins."

The orange clad nodded in agreement, but he still felt sad about how Raph is holding up and how their little Rosie was right now, he looks away sadly until he heard noises coming from afar. April turned to see if was an enemy until she saw it was the guys badly injured

"Guys!" she gasped.

Casey was barely awake and moaned in Raph's grasp as he dragged him to where Mikey was. Leo was close behind holding Donnie close bringing him safely with the others.

April went up to the boys and looked to Donnie and Leo, "Oh my gosh..." she worried, "You both are hurt bad!"

"Shredder showed no mercy..." said Raph bending down next to Mikey, "He was going for the kill..."

"And he almost had Donnie 'til Master Splinter showed," Leo said until he groaned at the cut on his shoulder that was still bleeding.

"Wait, Master Splinter's on his own?! But don't you think he'll need help?!" April said in concern.

"We tried to convince him, but he'd rather face the Shredder alone. Not what after he did to Karai..." Leo said looking away.

"Poor Sensei..." April sighed, "But if he wants that... Wait! We have to attend to your injuries. They could get infected or something." she said going back to a bag she brought along with her in case of any medical needs. She came back with a small bottle of alcohol and washcloth and passed it over the injuries. Leo flinched a bit as well as Don but they were still grateful that it was helping.

"Thanks, April." Leo half smiled, "It's a good thing you didn't fight against him or else he would've gotten you good."

"I was about to but Raph came with Mikey and I decided to check on him meanwhile," she smiled but then looked to the others, "I don't know if it's a good idea or not but you think it'd be a good idea to go for your kids? I could try and give you some more patching up there."

"But what about Master Splinter...?" Mikey asked worried for his father.

Don looked at the entrance they made while holding his cheek and then back at Leo, "... I don't know... He wanted us to leave..."

"And I don't want to leave him behind if he's by himself." Leo said facing the entrance.

"So what do we do fearless leader?" Raph asked getting up.

"Well... If anything... maybe you, Mikey, and Donnie should go see how they're holding up with Kurtzman."

"We're not leaving you here to face the Shredder alone, bro!"

"That's right!" Mikey said getting up next to his love, "We're all in this together to protect our kids!"

"We'll get back in there and show what the Hamato clan is made out of!" Don said pointing to the hideout.

Leo looked to his brothers and felt happy to see all of them determined to stay with him and help fight against the Shredder, he gave a small smile and nodded to them putting out his hand as Mikey nodded back putting his hand against Leo's with the others doing the same.

"Let's do this!" Raph smirked taking out a sai.

Leo smiled to them and looked back at the red head, "April, look after Casey while we finish this."

"I'll be here if anything happens," she said sitting to Casey.

And just on cue, the young vigilante started to move and wake up from his forced knock out, "Hnnn... W-what's going on...?"

"Shredder knocked you out cold and almost nearly killed us." Mikey reminded him.

"But don't you worry, I'm gonna stay at your side while the guys and Splinter deal with Shredder," April said.

"Thanks, babe..." Casey smiled to April.

"Then let's get a move on," Don said looking to the others.

"Right," Leo turned to his mate, "You feeling a little better?"

"Yeah I'm okay now," the taller answered rubbing his cheek, "Just a scratch."

The katana wielder got close to him and kissed his cheek where he got cut, earning a smile from the slimmer, and then, he lead them back to the hideout to help Splinter, "Let's go turtles!"

* * *

><p>Inside the hideout, the two ninja masters fought fearlessly, weapons clashing, blows to the face and more. It was a very personal fight that no one would want to get involved in. The ex-friends continued their battle as Oroku aimed one of his blades towards Splinter's chest, but he luckily got out of the way in time.<p>

"Try dodging all you want, you coward; you can't keep it up for too long!" Shredder threatened.

The rat master used his training staff to block the blades and moves in closer trying to push him back, Shredder narrowed his eyes at him with hatred and got his grip again, moving towards Yoshi to give a final blow. The ex-human used his tail as a surprise attack to make him fall with a loud thud, he exposed the blade hidden in the staff and pointed it to his enemy's chest.

"... Do you have the nerve to end me?" Oroku Saki said calmly.

"The nerve in which I have is revenge for what you did to my daughter!" Splinter yelled at him fiercely and goes to strike an attack on him, but the armored ninja quickly did a low sweep and knocked him clear off his feet, "Not so fast!" he shouted. Splinter looked to him down on his guard, with Shredder's blades ready to sink into him.

"You will be no more, Hamato Yoshi!" and with that, Shredder was about to send the blade directly into Splinter's head until –

"BOOYAKSHAAAAA!"

The four turtle brothers come down once more from the ceilings with Michelangelo kicking Shredder in the side of his head while Leo came down landing in front of the evil master, pushing him with his foot in the stomach hard. Shredder stumbled back with a groan and suddenly fell, "YOU TURTLES!" he snarled at them.

"YAAAAHHHHH!" Donnie cried and then swung his bo staff, hitting him in the face.

Shredder grunts at the concentration of the pain in his face putting a hand on the source of it and looked back at the purple clad standing next to his brothers and sensei.

"Now we're even!" he said with a huff.

"My sons!" Splinter said surprised, "What is the meaning of this!? I told you to leave!"

"We couldn't leave you behind, Master Splinter... Not like this," Leo said looking to his sensei.

"We started this as a family and we're gonna finish this as a family!" his rebel son added.

"And we don't want to lose our father to the likes of him!" Mikey said not taking his eyes off the enemy ninja.

"So we're staying, Sensei!" Raph said last, taking out his sais.

"And we're not leaving until we've defeated him for good!" Leo took out his katanas.

"So... you're all doing this as 'family' aren't' you?..." Shredder said with a smirk under his helmet.

The rat father got back to his feet and stood beside his sons, "Unlike you who wished to have a family until you destroyed mine 15 years ago!"

"And who says it isn't happening now?..." he laughed evilly.

"Not a chance Shredder! You won't be taking our children away even if you tried!" Leo yelled at him.

"We'll keep on fighting to protect them from your evil and nasty deeds if you so dare as to turn them against us!" Mikey exclaimed to him as well.

Shredder just got up slowly and stood in his place not even facing the turtles and rat the whole time. His head was bowed and said in a very calm tone, "...Really now? ...Tell me Turtle...don't you notice something is missing?"

"Huh?" Donnie questioned at what he said.

"What are you talking about?!" Leo glared at him angrily clenching his katanas tight.

It took a second for Donatello to figure out what was going on, he looked around the hideout and soon his eyes grew wide in fear.

"RAHZAR AND FISHFACE ARE GONE!"

Mikey heard his smart brother and looked back to the others, "Oh no! They must've gone to go locate them!"

"We've got to stop them before they find out where they are!" Leo said getting agitated.

"Donatello! Michelangelo! Go out and find them! Leonardo! Raphael! All three of us will fight against Shredder!" Splinter ordered his sons looking back to the low ninja.

"We're on our way!" the bo wielder said jumping to the entrance on the ceiling with Mikey following close behind him to save their now in danger babies before it's too late.

Leonardo growled at the figure in front of him for trying to take away their children when they were distracted, while Raphael grits his teeth roughly letting out a snarl of pure anger at the so called man they had in front.

"YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER!" he warned to Saki.

"We shall see!" he dashed to them letting out a battle cry.

They all ran towards each other's enemy, they now had two struggles to face: The biggest and final match with Oroku Saki, the Shredder, and to save their babies from his evil plans.

They had it in deep and now only had the major priority: Succeeding against him once and for all.


	14. Nowhere To Hide

Meanwhile...

Both Donnie and Mikey ran as fast as they could flying from rooftop to rooftop in hopes that Rahzar and FishFace didn't get their evil hands on their children who were still being protected in Kurtzman's care back at his apartment. Donatello panted running through the rooftops with Michelangelo whose mind was racing thinking of the consequences of what would happen.

"Those dirty creeps!" cried Mikey. "I'll kill them if they find my baby!" He was angrier than ever before as they ran from each rooftop faster.

"Then we better hurry! We don't know if they already found them!" said Donnie getting more nervous than before.

"One claw... Just **ONE CLAW** and Rahzar is history!" the young turtle yelled.

"I know Mikey I know! I feel the same way for my babies but more running and less threatening!" Don said running faster to see his twins.

As they ran, what they didn't know was that they were being followed by some familiar faces hiding about somewhere where they wouldn't be seen.

"Almost there...!" Mikey saw that they were just a few more buildings away from Kurtzman's apartment.

"My babies! I'm almost there!" Donnie gasped in happiness seeing they were close.

But suddenly...

Rahzar jumped right in front of the mother turtles stopping them from going further! "Going somewhere?" the ugly dog laughed evilly.

"YOU!" the tall turtle gasped and yelled as FishFace landed next to Rahzar and chuckled at them.

"You rotten low-lives! You were following us?!" Mikey shouted.

"You think we wouldn't know where they were? But thanks to you two mindless freaks, you've lead us right to them!" Razhar said.

Donnie grew angry at them and took out his bo staff exposing the blade and cried, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABIES!"

"Ohh... we won't do any harm to them... But we will do harm to you!" the skeleton beast chuckled.

"I'm warning you! STAY AWAY FROM OUR KIDS!" the orange turtle yelled twirling his nunchucku at them.

"Do not worry... once you are out of the way THEN we will get them!" Then the mutant fish begins to strike towards Mikey until the turtle jumped and did a flip over FishFace, striking him from the back.

Rahzar goes to attack Donnie lashing out his claws at him and roars, but the clever turtle in purple dodged them and later batted him on his left side letting out a battle cry. The werewolf mutant nearly almost tripped and glared at him ferociously.

"You filthy, slimy reptile!" he growled. "I'll slice you up and make turtle sushi out of you!"

"And I'll return you from the hell hole from which you came!" Don yelled swinging his staff at him again.

The monster then jumped dodging his attack and got behind Donnie and he grabbed hold of him managing to squeeze the living daylights out of him. Donatello inhaled for air feeling himself being squished and glanced over at Rahzar.

"I'll make you suffocate before you even take one last breath of fresh air!" Rahzar said squeezing him harder.

Donnie struggled to get out his grasp with his face now turning purplish from the lack of air as he let out small choking sounds.

While Mikey was making a few more punches at FishFace, he saw Donnie being choked by Rahzar and cried, "DONNIE!"

"...Amedea... Kotaro...Leo..." Donnie was slowly losing consciousness as he felt numb.

"Say goodnight..." Rahzar chuckled evilly and squeezed him tighter.

And when it was about to be the end for the bo wielding ninja, Mikey angrily strikes at the mutant, screaming and knocking him dead in the face hard making him drop Donnie. After that Mikey gave him one good kick in the back in which nearly sent Rahzar flying near the edge of the roof. FishFace was shocked at the move and looked back at Don and Mikey as he went for Rahzar. Donnie finally gasped for air and coughed while he held onto his neck. The youngest brother dashed quickly over to his older brother kneeling beside him and helped him sit up.

"Don't worry, I got ya bro..."

"...The kids... gotta get to them now..." Donnie panted taking a hold of Mikey.

"Right... But first..." Before anything, Michelangelo looked over to see FishFace helping Rahzar up until he makes a run for it and knocks FishFace from the back and Rahzar from the chest in which made them both fall off the rooftops.

Donnie stood wide eyed and blinked twice as the youngster watched the two mutants fall. "Gee Mikey... you were serious about the killing them thing..."

"Heh, no one's gonna stand in our way in what we're fighting for." Mikey said turning to him.

"You're right about that. Come on before they follow us again!" Don said heading off. Mikey followed him but looked to the ground from up above seeing Shredder's henchmen were both unconscious and turned away to catch up with Donnie.

However... FishFace slowly opened an eye carefully to see where they were heading and then smirked. "...Gotcha..."

Later on, both Don and Mikey finally made it to Kurtzman's and Mikey knocks quickly calling for him.

"Kurtzman! It's us! Let us in!"

As the man heard the cries from outside, he took off the cardboard he put to replace the window from Raphael shattering it earlier and sees them. "Oh my boys! You're back! But where are the others?"

"They're all fighting the Shredder and his goons were on to us trying to find where we hid the babies!" Mikey warned.

"Oh no! But they didn't see you come here did they?"

"No, they were knocked out once we came here." Don assured, or so he thought...

"And I took care of both of them single handedly." the freckled turtle said with much pride.

"We'll never hear the end of this..." Donnie chuckled a bit.

"I see hehe, so, you came for the children?" Kurtzman asked.

"Yes, where are they? Have they been alright with you?" Mikey wondered.

"Yes they have, but it took a minute to calm them down after you left. Right now they're asleep in my bed, come on in."

He lets them come into his apartment as Mikey and Donnie follow Kurtzman to where his room was. As they reached his bedroom, he opened the door and showed the baby turtles all huddled up and sleeping soundly. Little Kotaro was sucking his thumb as Rosie and Amy were piled up on one another.

Donnie smiled widely at them seeing that they were alright and whispered, "My sweeties...!"

"Ohhh... my little Rosie!" Mikey whispered smiling happily and got teary-eyed.

"From what you've told me I think it's safe to take them back to your lair if you consider it necessary." the reporter suggested.

Donnie picked up the twins and looked at Mikey saying, "...You think we should?"

"You mean take them?" he asked as he goes to pick up Rosie in his arms.

"Yes..." Don replied looking at him seriously. "We don't know how it'll be until Rahzar and FishFace find them here... Let alone the Shredder..."

"Oh dude, you're right about that. But where would we go to keep them safe out of their reach?" the mother of Rosie looked down to his daughter.

Donnie looked at the twins and pondered a bit and said, "I... uhh... we'll think of something on the way. We have to leave now."

"Right," Mikey then turned to Kurtzman. "Thank you ever so much for looking after our little ones. Wish there was something we can do to repay you for helping us out in our time of need."

"There's nothing to repay, it's always a pleasure to assist you boys and now your young ones. Now hurry, before you get company on the way."

"Thank you again. See you later, Mr. Kurtzman. Let's go, Mikey!"

"I'm right behind you Donnie! Thanks again!" Mikey said to Kurtzman.

"Until we meet again!"

Then they hurriedly made their way out the exit to Kurtzman's apartment and up to the rooftops with Mikey holding Rosabella and Donnie holding both Amedea and Kotaro in his arms. It wasn't long until they would get into trouble again with Shredder's mutants now that FishFace was aware of it earlier.

"Okay, now have to think of a good place for them..." Donnie said to Mikey.

"Well, where would there be the best place?" Mikey wondered. "I don't know where we would keep them safe unless we had to leave the city."

"THEN LET US SHOW YOU WHERE YOU CAN!" the mutant fish suddenly yelled jumping off one of the little water towers with Rahzar and landed in front of them.

"No! Not again!" Donnie startled, hugging the twins tight.

"Aww shell!" Mikey cried holding Rosie close to his chest.

"Hehehe... This time, we'll go easy on you if you hand us over your children..." Rahzar sneered.

"Never!" the purple yelled. The twins started to wake up and look up at Rahzar until they started to shrink into Donnie's chest and whimper from the monster.

"You jerks will never take Rosabella away! NEVER!" the turtle in orange hollered.

"Then let's see you battle it out with your hands full!" FishFace gave a shriek as he went for Mikey.

Mikey then goes to dropkick him while he kept Rosie maintained in his care as Rahzar roared loudly and goes after Donnie with his bare claws. Donnie managed to dodge the beast's attack jumping in the air and land a kick to his head while keeping a tight grip on the twins. "YAH!"

Meanwhile, FishFace does an attempt to punch Mikey until the turtle slides underneath him and later grabs him by the tail with one hand and pulls him with all his body weight and spins the mutant, sending him flying hitting into a brick wall from the rooftop. After crashing into the wall hard, it had caused FishFace's mechanical legs to short circuit and not respond. He grunted as he tried to get up, "MEDDLING TURTLE!"

Rahzar had roared viciously as he goes to attack Donatello from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Don does a low sweep and with the speed he used, he took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach.

"Ooof!" the skeleton mutant stumbled back but growled at him before he then grabbed him by the leg.

"Huh?!" Donnie looked at him confused.

"Now I got ya...!" Rahzar then pulls him from his leg making Don drop onto his shell.

The turtle let out a small grunt escaping his throat still holding the twins to avoid letting one of them go as he fell.

"You're gonna have to let go of your precious babies sooner or later...!" Rahzar growled dragging him closer bringing his claws up to Donnie's stomach.

The slim turtle embraced his babies as they started to whimper more. "YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

Rahzar grinned evilly saying, "Then I'll gladly to this favor for you and send you back to the depths of Hell from which you came! HYAAAA!" The dog mutant goes to make that strike at him. But then a shuriken was suddenly thrown at him hitting his hand and stopping him from his attack when Mikey later kicked him across the face, making him let go of Donnie's leg and fell back.

Donnie looked up slightly as he felt his leg loose. "Huh?" He looked at what happened and then saw his brother. "Mikey!" He cried happily seeing that he saved him.

"Here, I'll help you out, bro." Mikey said kneeling next to him and put out one hand on his back.

"Thanks," Don said getting up and checked the twins if any of them got hurt. "No scratches? Cuts? Bruises? Phew! Thank goodness. And what about Rosie?"

"She's alright." Mikey had checked. "I have to say, she did enjoy some of the moves I showed that over-sized sushi. And it looks like he won't be able to walk for a while."

"Hehe she'll learn those soon enough. And that's a good thing; we better get out of here before they attack us again!"

And before they were just about to head off, Rahzar moaned, he slowly tried to get up and growled at both of them. Michelangelo looked from behind and saw him as the mutant wolf came to his senses. "Uh oh, dude...!"

When Donnie turned to him too, he gasped. "We have to leave now!" he yelled and turned to run.

And before Mikey could make a dash for it, Rahzar roared suddenly and goes to attack him. He pinned him down causing the turtle to accidentally let go of Rosie. The genius ninja heard the sound and turned quickly seeing them in danger. "Mikey! Rosie!" he yelled running back to them.

"Not so fast, turtle!" Rahzar turned his head to Donnie when he got closer. "Take one more step and your friend is finished!"

Mikey began to groan; he tried to break free but couldn't budge. "Rosie!"

Rosie started to cry and tried to reach for Mikey. "Ma-ma!"

"Let both of them go!" Donnie growled at Rahzar.

"Unless you hand over your babies, or let them suffer!"

"D-don't do it Donnie!" Mikey moaned trying to wiggle himself with something in his hand.

"What will it be then? Your kids...? ...or him...?" Rahzar pointed.

Still in the vicious monster's grasp, Mikey wiggled a little more trying to get something out and almost had it. The second youngest turtle took a glance over at his brother and then back at Rahzar not knowing what to do. "I...I..." he then looked to Rosie and back at Amy and Kotaro hoping there was another way out of this.

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND TURTLE!" the monster roared. "I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"Nnnnah! Got it!" Soon after, Michelangelo managed to pull his arm out with a smoke bomb made from the egg shells they used to make them and quickly throws it in Rahzar's eyes.

"AUUUGHH! I can't see!" the beast cried covering his eyes and lets go of Mikey as he breaks free. "You dirty turtle!"

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Mikey yelled taking Rosie and ran.

Rosabella clanged to Mikey's chest and cried as she yelled 'ma-ma' repeatedly. Donatello didn't say anything running with him until, "But we still have to find a place where to hide the babies!"

"Later!" Mikey said. "Let's just get as far away from these creeps as soon as possible!"

"Right!" Don looked around for any signs of Rahzar or FishFace sweating with a very nervous look making sure they weren't on their tails as they ran farther away from being seen.

The mutant werewolf growled loudly and finally was able to see once more as he looked around finding that the turtles were nowhere to be found. "Damn those reptiles!"

From the wall where he was crashed, FishFace started banging on his robotic legs until they twitched and responded slightly making him stumble as he stood up. He soon growled at what just happened. "It is a humiliation! We got beat by those turtles while holding their babies!"

"It's not over yet!" Rahzar hissed. "But we will find them one way or another and do what Shredder ordered us to do!"

"Then track them down with your highly developed nose, Man Dog!"

And with that said, the skeleton dog looked around and gave out a good sniff to find which direction the turtles have went. It took merely a few seconds to locate where they headed once he found it. He smirked and pointed in the direction they were heading and said, "Let's go." And he dashed off to go follow the scent with FishFace going after him and with the big feeling of revenge from them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Shredder's lair...<p>

Leonardo had been dodging more of Shredder's attacks until some Foot Bots showed up and surrounded him, Splinter, and Raphael. It was 3 against who knows how many of those robotic Foot Soldiers were coming their way.

Nearly exhausted, Raph panted from all the fighting they've been doing as a small drop of sweat slid down his face. "So you wanna protect yourself with your little toys, right?!"

"Let's show these Foot Bots what we're made of...! KYAA!" Leo attacks each one, stabbing and slicing them into two with some of them short-circuited and sparked.

Raph took the liberty and stabbed some of the robots with his sais right in the face. "RAAAAAAHHH!"

"Let us see how much longer you can keep this up!" Shredder chuckled at their attacks while more and more Foot Bots assembled into the ninja master's lair ready to strike.

"There's too many of them coming our way...!" the turtles' sensei warned. "My sons, we must fight off as many as possible before more show up!"

"Wait, I have an idea!" Leo thought. "Maybe April and Casey can help us!"

"But Casey's knocked out!" Raph said to him.

"Then we'll just have to see to it that April can...!" the ninja leader insisted.

"Okay and how do you expect us to reach them while we're fighting off a bunch of tin cans, fearless leader?!"

"Uhhh..." Leo had to think quick as more Foot Soldiers were heading their way. "You can reach them while Splinter and I hold them off!"

"Roger that!" the tempered turtle replied kicking a Foot Bot away and jumped to the entrance on the roof.

Master Splinter struck as many Foot Bots with one blow with his training staff as Leo goes for the kill slicing off two heads off of them.

Up on the rooftops to Shredder's lair, Raph arrived to the ceiling where Casey and April were. "Guys! We're kinda outnumbered in there! We need your help!"

"Oh man! But I don't know if Casey is all good to go back in there!" April responded.

"Ahh..." the teenaged boy moaned a little getting up. "Don't worry about me. Casey Jones is ready for anything."

"But really, Jones. If you're not all 100% good then don't risk yourself!" Raph worried.

"Look, those goons are trying to do whatever it takes to take your kid away, and I'm not going to let that happen while I'm around!" Casey informed his friend.

Raphael looked to him for a second seeing how serious he was and then smiled seeing that he was willing to do it for Rosie. "Okay! Then let's get in there and kick some serious butt!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" April called out.

"Let's do this!" Casey said putting on his hockey mask and takes his hockey stick out as he and April follow Raph.

Back inside, Shredder was striking Splinter with every move he had with his blades. "You cannot keep this up for too long, Yoshi! Soon you will become weak and that will be the opportunity to end you and your disciples!"

"No matter, I'll still keep on fighting no matter what costs!" Splinter yelled dodging his moves until Raph once more jumped into battle with Casey and April.

"HEY SHREDDER! COME AND GET IT!" Raphael shouted.

"Casey! April!" Leo called to them seeing they arrived while he dissembled one Foot Bot.

"Did we miss anything?" April asked with a smirk.

"Just some Foot Bots we have to disassemble!" Leo said.

"I'm on it...!" Casey insisted as he runs up to them shouting, "GOONGALAAA!" and hits some with one blow.

April too lets out a battle cry heading towards the robots thrashing one after another.

The diabolical ninja master chuckled as he walked slowly to them saying, "Bring all the allies you want. No matter how much of them you destroy, more will come."

"And we'll be ready to strike as many as possible!" the blue ninja said attacking more Foot Bots.

Shredder then took out his blades and stood in his place. "By the time you have all finished with this battle, your so called 'mates' and children will be long gone!"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

Michelangelo and Donatello got away from Rahzar and FishFace before they were able to get a hold of their babies. Or more so, catch up with them. They both ran as far as they could until Mikey was running out of breath nearly falling to exhaustion. Donnie turned to him, seeing him almost down to his knees with his daughter still in his care.

"Mikey...!" the tall ninja said to him. "Come on we have to keep going! We don't know how it'll be until they find us again!"

"I know..." the young brother panted feeling wiped out. "But I can't run much more, dude...!"

Seeing how tired his little brother was, Donnie gave in and sat Mikey down to take a rest. "Maybe we should catch our breath... but we have to lay low for a bit." he said looking around for any signs of Rahzar or FishFace.

Mikey looked down to little Rosie in his arm and said, "And little Rosie is all tuckered out from us running... We can't be doing this to our kids for long."

"I know it's too much for them." Don sighed as he looked to his twins with a sad look. "How I wish they wouldn't be involved in all this..."

"If only this wouldn't have happened in how they were able to know about them."

"...We should've been on a better lookout by that time. I seriously don't know how we weren't able to see that Foot Bot record us!"

"Those sneaks had our back shells turned...! Spying of everything and invading our privacy!"

Then Donnie grew a bit angry saying, "If they ever try another dirty trick like that on us again, then they will know what it means to murder cold heartedly!"

"No more Mr. Nice Turtle!" Mikey agreed. "They've messed with the wrong dudes to get our kids!"

"Shhh!" whispered the genius. "Keep your voice down, we don't know if they're close by or not!"

"Oops. You're right." Mikey whispered softly. "We should keep going in case they are."

"Are you sure you can go on? You look like you could need a break..." worried Don.

"I do, but with the cost of losing our babies, I don't even wanna see their faces again!"

"Fine then." With that, Mikey's brother helped him back up carefully while he had his twins in his care. "Let's go out of here-" But before he could continue he gave out a quick gasp and whispered, "Get back down..."

"Huh, what?" Mikey said confused.

"I said get down!" Don whispered again hiding into the shadows.

From afar, was Rahzar tracing the turtles' scent with FishFace following him. He searched while he sniffed the area where they were hiding but couldn't find any sign of them. "They're around here somewhere..." he growled lowly.

The mutant fish snarled as he too looked around. "Where are you, freaks?..."

Deep within the dark shadows on the rooftop, Donnie leaned back a bit keeping a low status along with his babies and Mikey's along with his child. "Man... will they ever give up?" Mikey whispered.

Rahzar sniffed around more and suddenly begins to smell something. Something... unsanitary. "What is that dreadful stench...?!" he spoke harshfully.

"What?" FishFace too gave a small sniff until the stench caught his nose. "Ugh! I do not have your sense of smell but I can smell it as well!"

"What?" Donnie wondered while the two henchmen were disgusted at what they were talking about.

"Whatever that foul odor is, it's getting stronger!" Rahzar yelled.

Mikey was confused until he suddenly begins to smell it too. Realizing where the awful smell was coming from, he looked to Rosie with her face starting to cringe. "Uh oh..."

She began to whimper and get teary eyed as she made her little mess.

"Oh no...!" Donnie gasped.

"Shh shh...! No no, baby... Please not now...!" Mikey begged his child. Soon Rosie started to get fussy as her whimpers became louder while Donatello looked to both Rahzar and FishFace in case they heard the sound. And in fact, one of them did. Not only Rahzar had a good sense of smell, but a good sense of hearing!

"Wait...! Do you hear something?" he said to FishFace.

Donnie still looked to them and then back at Rosie whispering, "No no no sweetheart, don't cry...!"

Kotaro then looked up and spotted Rahzar in which too made him start whimpering.

"No no, not you too...!" the orange masked turtle said to the youngest baby.

"Sounds like the little cries of little children..." the werewolf said and slowly moves in to hear the sounds.

The tall tech turtle began to feel nervous at seeing them come to where they were hiding and quickly whispered to Mikey, "We have to leave now!"

The smaller turtle nodded and looked to Rosie as he slowly crept away to the other end in the shadows so they wouldn't see them. Donnie followed behind him and bounced Kotaro slightly to ease his whimpers.

"I know where you're hiding you meddlesome freaks...!" called out the ugly dog looking around for their presence.

Donnie looked back and then goes slightly faster to get away from them. But as the turtles were about to get away from the troublesome henchmen, Donnie's daughter Amedea all of a sudden looked around and called out rather loudly, "Ma-ma!"

And in an instant, Rahzar heard the sound and looked in the direction where they've escaped and quickly spotted them. "Ah! There they are!"

"Oh shell...!" cried Mikey. "Let's move!" Then the turtles made a break for it and ran off as the mutants began to chase them on their tails. They ran from rooftop to rooftop as fast as if their lives, but most likely, their babies' lives depend on it.

"You won't hold it for long, freaks!" FishFace said gaining on them.

"I really wish Leo was here!" Donnie panted as they ran faster.

"Same here with Raph!" Mikey agreed. "We can really use their help right now!"

"You can't run forever!" Rahzar yelled to them.

And while Mikey ran faster, FishFace later aimed for him running up further and soon shoved him from the shell. "Gotcha!"

"Ahhh!" the orange clad cried falling over and held onto Rosie as much as he could.

"Mikey!" Don cried witnessing the whole thing after making a brief halt. With the young ninja down on his ground, the slimy mutant kicked him in the face with his robot prostatic legs a bit banged up from earlier and finally snatched his daughter.

"No! Rosie!" Michelangelo cried for her.

"Too late, reptile!" said Rahzar. "She's ours now!"

Little Rosabella cried hard in FishFace's arms and reached out her hands for Mikey. "Ma-Ma!"

"LET HER GO!" Donnie shouted running to them with his twins in his arms. And as Rahzar saw him coming, he smirked and kicked him back as Donnie fell right onto his shell. "Agh!"

"D-Donnie!"

The evil dog wolf chuckled sinisterly walking over to Donatello and said, "We'll be taking the rest off your hands! Master Shredder will be so pleased for what we've brought back!"

Donnie gasped and held them tight shouting, "No! You won't take them away from me! Nor will you take Rosie!"

"Either you give us your kids, or..." Before Rahzar finished, he snatched Mikey from the leg pulling him up dangled him to the edge of the roof. "...Or he is history...!" Mikey yelled looking to the ground upside down telling him to let go.

The intelligent ninja growled but soon his mood softens as he sees Mikey and Rosie both in trouble. "But... Oh Leo..."

FishFace snickered as he held Rosie up as she cried. "Make your choice turtle..."

Donnie looked at Mikey and then back at Rahzar seeing there was no other way this time. "...I have no choice..." he said in defeat slowly walking up to Rahzar with the twins still in his arms.

"No, Donnie!" Mikey begged watching him. "Don't do it!"

"That's a good turtle..." the wolf grinned. "Now hand them over and no one gets hurt..."

"I've made my decision..." Donnie looked up at him with a glare. And suddenly... "YAAAAAHHHH!" He kicked Rahzar in the ribs sending him stumbling to the side tricking him.

"Ahh..!" Rahzar fell back further and dropped Mikey back onto the edge as the young turtle hurriedly got up and pushed him with his foot, sending him falling from the roof once more.

"You alright, Mikey?!" Donnie said to him.

"Yeah..." Mikey replied. "For a minute I thought I was gonna go dizzy from hanging like an opossum for too long!"

"Good thing there was some quick thinking! Now let's go for Rosie and... FishFace?" Just when Donnie realized he looked around for FishFace, he was nowhere to be seen, and... neither was Rosabella!

"Oh, no!" the nunchucku wielding ninja wailed. "He's taken her back to Shredder! Rosie!"

"We have to go now- GAAHH!" But before Don could finish, he was interrupted by Rahzar punching him on his shell.

"Payback hurts, does it?" growled Rahzar and goes to attack until Mikey got in front of Donnie. He threw another smoke bomb with Rahzar not being able to see as the smoke spread around the area. And as Donnie got up, he suddenly noticed he had let go of the twins when Rahzar punched him.

"Kotaro! Amy!" he gasped.

"Where are you..?!" the mutant canine growled.

When Mikey heard his brother said that he dropped the twins, he too began to look around. Donatello still searched for his babies until he later spotted them just a few feet away in the smoky parts on the roof and hurriedly runs to go get them. "My sweeties! I'm coming!" As he ran to them, both Kotaro and Amy cried wanting their mother.

But what Donnie didn't know was that Rahzar was right on his tail. Mikey had witnessed it from the shadows in the smoke and goes to attack him with the blades sticking out from his nunchukus. However, just as he was about to make his strike, he got tricked as Rahzar struck him back before he could get him, knocking him out cold.

"Huh?!" Donnie heard the commotion and turned to see what happened until Rahzar suddenly appeared in front of him in his face and roared.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Donatello was startled at seeing his face as he stumbled back a bit.

"Looks like you've lost your babies...!" the monster growled loudly. "What a shame..."

"WHAT?!" the purple clad yelled all wide-eyed.

"But don't worry... They'll be 'safe' with me for where they're headed!" He then showed Don that he now has them in his evil grasps.

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Donnie cried in horror seeing the terrified look on their faces.

"Say goodbye to your 'mommy' kiddies!" Rahzar laughed evilly. "This will be the last you'll see of him!"

"NOOOOO!" Donnie yelled and goes to run after him reaching for his babies.

"Come get them if you can! Ahahahaha!" And with that, Rahzar jumped back and dashed off quickly from the rooftops with Kotaro and Amy calling for Donnie. "MA-MAA!"

"NOOOOOO!" Donnie ran and soon came to a sudden stop still having his hand reaching out for them.

Alas, Rahzar was nowhere to be seen as he vanished with both Donnie's babies in the night. The wind blew gently in the direction were Don stood as Mikey slowly began to wake up and came too, moaning a little from being knocked out. Donatello stood in his place looking to where Rahzar had left with his babies and then fell to his knees, nearly shaking. After Mikey came to his senses, he gasped and jolted up in an instant hoping nothing went wrong. Unfortunately...

"Rahzar! Where is he?! What happ-" When Mikey turned to see Donnie, and he quickly went to his aid.

Donatello kept his eyes on the same place where the beast had taken them while tears started to form in his eyes. "...They took them..." he spoke with a quiver. "They took our babies... We failed them..."

Michelangelo looked towards where Donnie was looking and turned back to him. He knelt down and began to comfort him, placing a hand to his back shell. He too felt tears beginning to well up now that his child had gone also with FishFace. Donatello looked at his hands and suddenly grew mad as he slammed his fists repeatedly into the roof and cried.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AMEDEA! KOTARO!"

Mikey's eyes too had grown angry as he clenched one hand and let tears fall down his face. "Rosie..." he spoke until he suddenly screamed, "ROSIEEEEEEE!"

Donnie breathed very rapidly while streams of tears fell through his face and his lip quivered. "...My babies..." he hiccupped. "I'LL GET YOU BACK!" Then the angered mother got up and took out his bo staff exposing the knife. Mikey too took out both his nunchuckus twirling and grasping them really tight with the blades showing on each end.

"This is where it ends now!" Mikey exclaimed.

As Donnie wiped the tears off his eyes, he looked at Mikey and said, "We know where they're going, so let's get a move on!"

Afterwards, Mikey nodded as Donnie dashed back to Shredder's hideout where the others were with Mikey following him. He was now more determined in getting his daughter back as the same went for Donnie.

"Shredder and his goons will pay!" Donnie thought with a glare now that this was a war against the evil mastermind. This was definitely going to be the battle to the finish seeing that the mother turtles now only seek revenge in getting their children back before Shredder would destroy the family of the Hamato clan for good.


	15. Two Turtles Lost

Back at the Shredder's lair...

The battle continued for the rest of the Hamato clan alongside with their allies, April and Casey. But with more robotic soldiers coming Leo was getting tuckered out from fighting all the foot bots, feeling that he couldn't slash up any more of them. It was the same feeling for the rest of the group, feeling their arms and legs on fire along with sweat covering most of their bodies, they couldn't keep up!

"Man...! These guys just keep coming!" Casey panted hard.

Raph behind him smashed one more bot and finally fell on all fours and panted, feeling sweat slide down his face, "...They're... too many...!"

The armored ninja saw his foes tired out just like he planned and chuckled evilly at them saying, "So you couldn't keep up like you assured you could?" he looked to them and saw Splinter growing tired and panted as he moved back.

"Well now... You were not much of a challenge to me." Shredder stared at them, "How pathetic can the Hamato clan be?"

"Shut it!" Raph snarled at him.

"We'll never give up to the likes of you, Shredder!" Leo shouted at him.

The evil ninja glared at Leonardo for a second until he looked up slightly at something that got his attention and back at them hiding a smirk under his helmet. He took a few steps back and, from behind, two shadows appeared, "Perhaps you will..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Casey yelled.

From behind the ninja master, FishFace and Rahzar came out of the shadows ever so slowly and looked at their worn out enemies with a smirk. And what the others didn't notice was that they both had their hands behind their backs.

"Hello to you all again..." FishFace greeted cynically with Rahzar grinning next to him.

"Rahzar!" Leo shouted.

"So you come back looking for another beating?!" The red clad threatened to the evil mutants.

But then, the girl of the group noticed something, "Wait! But didn't Donnie and Mikey go after them?!"

The blue clad realized what she said was right and glared at henchmen, "What did you do with them?!"

"Oh, we did nothing... Except take something that is precious to you..." The evil dog smirked to them.

"WHAT!?"

Just as the group was getting worked up with the suspense by the other mutants, the now fish man moved his hands to his front... and exposed little Rosie crying in his grasp.

"Does this little bundle belong to anyone?" he smirked to the father of the little girl.

Raphael's eyes widened and his mouth was agape at witnessing the image in front of him, "...R-Rosie?...!" he stuttered.

"And two more where that came from." Bradford cackled at the leader and showed his clawed hands that each had Kotaro and Amedea sobbing and reaching for their father.

Leo saw his twins in that monster's grasp, causing him shock and gasped, "Amedea! Kotaro!"

He couldn't take it anymore, the second oldest felt the veins from his arms and head started to show and he clenched his fists together, glaring deeply at both mutants. One thing was messing with him, but involving Mikey or Rosie was crossing the line! No one, but **no one** treats his daughter like that.

"LET GO OF HER!" he shouted showing only the whites of his eyes and charging at them viciously with a battle cry.

"Ah-ah-ah! That would be a bad move." Xever warned cowardly using little Rosabella as a shield.

Raph quickly noticed what he was doing and roughly stopped and stared at the frightened face of his daughter. And he called himself a 'man'...

Rahzar laughed at how defeated they became and made fun of them, "What ever shall you do now that you can't fight with these little ones holding you off?"

Leo didn't take his eyes off his kids, seeing how scared they were with the enemy and how they reached for him desperately. He clenched his katanas tight and gritted his teeth, snarling at the dog mutant. "You...! You MONSTERS!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY DEEPLY FOR THIS!" Raph shouted his small drops of spit falling from his mouth and gritting his teeth.

"Will we?" Oroku calmly asked, "Or shall you try to make a false move and watch as your offspring's perish right before your eyes?" he threated and walked over to Bradford snatching little Amedea from him and exposed a blade to her neck while she cried.

Leo gasped loudly with his eyes widened with fear, he really wanted to tear that so-called _ninja_ to shreds, but that would mean that he'd be risking Amy's very short life if he so ever dared to make an attack to him. But just like him, Splinter glared at how low his 'best friend' had become for a woman and for revenge on him.

"You dare threaten to do harm to them as you have already did to my daughter?!" Splinter spat at him.

"It is a vengeance for what happened to her months ago! Now she's a mindless creature lurking around the city! With this... I am returning the favor..." Saki answered back, glaring at Amedea.

"It is YOU who made her the way she is now!"

"The trap was NEVER for her! I used her as bait for your repulsive reptiles. And LOOK what YOU did!"

"You were the one who cut the chains!" Leonardo snarled angrily.

"ENOUGH!" Shredder shouted taking out a blade from his armor, "I will hear no more of this!" he said lifting the blade above the crying baby turtle, "Say 'good-bye' to your daughter!" he then takes the blade down at full speed.

"AMEDEA! NOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly a dagger was seen flying by them and hit Shredder's hand letting go of the blade. "Agh! " The evil man cried out and looked around to find out where it came from. The mutant henchmen looked around as well at who or what through it.

"What is going on?!" Rahzar snarled at whoever it was.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

But then their doubts were answered, Don came crashing from the ceiling with Mikey and landed right in front of the Shredder and his men, glaring at them with pure hate.

"Let go of our kids, Shred-Head! Or face the wrath of my nunchuckus!" The youngest threatened.

"Mikey! Donnie! You guys are ok!" Raph cried out happy to see them unharmed.

"Thank goodness..." Leo said, relieved they were safe.

Donnie looked at Leo and Raph with a small smirk, but he later turned to Shredder once more with disgust, "And now..." he said calmly as he saw the scared little face of his Amedea in Shredder's clutches, "We're here to take what's ours!"

"You dare to challenge the **Shredder **directly?!" Oroku yelled standing straight.

"Did we stutter?" Mikey said twirling his nunchuckus.

"Fools!" Shredder insulted, "Now you shall face me directly!" he said jumping onto the battle while still having Amy in his grasp, "And let us see you fight while avoiding to strike the little one!"

"Gladly!" The orange clad said getting in the position to fight, "Let's do this, guys!"

Raph smirked at his mate's eagerness to fight against the devilish ninja and got in position to fight saying, "Anything to get my girl, niece and nephew back!"

"We won't give up without a fight!" Leo said swinging a katana.

"Count me in guys!" Casey agreed with April next to him.

"Bring it!" Bradford growled while holding Kotaro in his grasp.

To start off the fight, Raphael launched himself on Rahzar hoping to get Kotaro back. He threw punches and kicks here and there wishing one would strike the man dog. He snarled at the ex-human and spat at him, "YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!" running towards him once more. Rahzar went to attack with one clawed hand lashing out at him.

While the red clad ninja was fighting off one mutant, Leo was dealing with the other low life following Shredder's commands swinging his katanas viciously at him. FishFace was dodging each one swiftly, looking at him in the eye with a smirk as if he were mocking him right in his face. While at this, Rosie was whimpering fearfully at the evil man that held her and looked at her uncle with tears running down her chubby cheeks.

Leo continued his rage-blinded assault at Xever, until he finally spoke to him while still dodging, "Won't you love to watch your children grow in the name of the _Foot_? Such wonders they would do for us!" he said smirking at the thought.

This caused Leo to get even angrier at what the fish man just said, he lashed out a big attack towards him and yelled, "I would rather die than to see my kids grow to become savages such as you! HYAAA!" he yelled managing to almost strike him.

FishFace growled at him for being so close to landing a direct attack on him, he got up straight and warned him with a hiss.

"Watch it with your attacks, boy! You should consider that you could strike the child!"

That made the leader in blue hit his boiling point; he growled at the mutant and grew angrier at him, running towards him to kick him across the face. And he succeeded. He got the fish clear across the face causing him to fall on his back with everything turning black, and shortly, got out cold.

Just as he fell, little Rosie got out of his grasp and was then carried by her uncle after putting away his weapons, of course. "Got ya!" Leo said in relief that he managed to get one baby back and unharmed. She looked up to him recognizing his face and giggled feeling happy to see a familiar and kind face like his again.

Just as the battle between the dog mutant with the teen turtle and vigilante continued, Raph took a quick glance at Leo and saw that he was now carrying his daughter and was away from danger! He smiled wide and shouted happily, "ROSABELLA!"

"She's okay!" Leo assured with a smile.

The orange clad mom saw as he was fighting against Shredder and smiled happily at the scene in front of him, "Oh, thank god she's alright!" he cried out in joy of seeing his baby safe.

This also got the attention of the Shredder, he looked to the knocked out mutant with a glare already planning a severe punishment after all this for letting go of one of his schemes to make Splinter and the Turtles surrender. He growled at the group, "No matter! I still have 2 of your children!" he said to them with anger.

"Not a chance! YAAA!" Michelangelo cried and aimed for Shredder once more, while Casey along with Raph go to attack Rahzar.

How his little girl was back with them, the second oldest decided to let his anger out on him freely and threw a series of hard punches all over the mutant skeleton's upper body without striking Kotaro. He was in full rage mode and took out his sais to stab him anywhere he could, and it didn't matter if it was an important part. As he struck, Raphael could feel his angry grow with every delivered punch from him and Jones to the dog skeleton.

"**NO. ONE. TOUCHES. MY. DAUGHTER!**" he yelled in such anger and hate towards Rahzar.

The mutant dog tried his best to dodge every attack but the punches received by both Raph and Casey were too much and too fast for him to even move a finger. To finish it, Raph sent a final blow to Rahzar on his snout, making him fall on his back and lose consciousness.

Raphael panted hard and stared at the ex-human viciously, he knew that now they would think twice before messing with him or his family again after this beat down.

Shortly after, Casey ran up to Rahzar and picked up a sobbing little Kotaro and cradled him gently in his arms. "I got you, little guy!" he said to ease the youngest baby's cries. Kotaro then looked to him and slowly smiled at him and cooed in his arms happily.

Donatello was with his little brother still facing the Shredder and luckily eyed them and smiled quickly and seeing what Casey had in his arms, "Kota!" the mother exclaimed in happiness.

"Hey, I think he's getting to like me better!" Casey laughed at watching the baby boy snuggle to his chest.

"Yeah he is!" Raph smirked at him, but then made his way to reunite with his brothers and sensei with a glare, "Now it only leaves one... HAND OVER AMEDEA!" he shouted in a threatening tone.

Saki did not take his threat seriously; he stared at the Hamato clan for a brief moment and jumped to his throne with the oldest baby. Leonardo, along with his father with Rosie still in his care, glared at Shredder not sure of what he might do now, but they would be prepared for any other scheme he may have hidden.

"You still think you've won?" The Foot leader said in a low tone.

"It's over Shredder! Hand over my daughter!" Leo demanded.

His request wouldn't be answered, just as he finished Shredder took out smoke pallets from his armor and smashed them to the ground causing a big cloud of smoke to surround the teens and ninja master for a while as they all coughed and rubbed their eyes.

Don continued to cough and worried for whatever the Shredder was planning to do with his baby, "No!" he cried out.

Mikey and the others continued to cough and clear their vision, until the smoke finally cleared... and show that the Shredder had vanished with Amedea...

"AMEDEA!" Leo cried out in shock.

"Noo...! Oroku has gotten away...!" Splinter shouted in disbelief.

The mother of the missing baby panicked deeply and impulsively dashed to Shredder's throne, hoping there would be something left or some kind of button for a trap door or something, anything to show where he took his baby, "AMEDEA! AMEDEA! WHERE ARE YOU?! MY BABY GIRL!" he shouted in fear still looking around the throne helplessly.

The father stood silent for a small while until he felt his knees drop to the floor while he still held Rosabella in his arms and slowly put his head down, shaking uncontrollably at what had just happened. He hugged his little niece tight feeling a bit of comfort from her and sobbed quietly.

With not getting the answers he sought from the stone chair, he let big streams of tears fall down his cheeks and shook his head roughly not able to process all this, "No! No-no-no-**no**!" he cried until he pitifully slumped himself on the throne and sobbed madly.

The youngest felt so much hurt and sadness for them that he too felt tears start to fall as he quickly hugs Raph for comfort. The muscular turtle hugged his little mate back and looked at the misery of his brothers for losing one of their babies to that monster of a man.

"That coward...!" Casey snarled, getting really angry and actually breaking one of his hockey sticks, "He's going to pay for this!"

Raph gently let go of Mikey and walked over to his older brother. He knelt down next to him and tried to put a hand on his shell but hesitated, he then looked to him and softly spoke, "...Leo... You okay?..." he asked not getting an answer from the blue clad.

Just as the red clad tried to ease him up, April walked over to the genius of the group and tried to talk to him, "... Donnie... Please calm down..." she pleaded softly, but her words entered deaf ears as to Donatello didn't even turn to her or even answer.

The muscle-bound turtle was about to give up in trying to talk to him and getting no answers from him, just as he was about to stand up he noticed a small movement from the oldest and stared to him seriously. Leo looked to Raph with tears streaming down his face and with anger in his eyes, it hurt him that his baby was missing but it mostly angered him to know who did it and with the only purpose to cause misery. The strong ninja continued to look at him and gently took his daughter into his arms and spoke in a low tone to the leader, "We'll get her back, Leo..." he said earning a nod from him and then got up with his brother as Splinter looked to them.

He approached his older sons and put a hand to Leo's shoulder with a serious look, "No matter the costs may bring, we will not be defeated over the hands of Shredder in taking what is rightfully ours."

The oldest didn't really have the words to talk right now; he only nodded to his sensei in agreement. But then, the redhead of the group walked up to them with a frown, "Though... I think someone needs to calm down a bit..." she said looking over to Donnie as he continued to cry on the throne.

Leo saw that his mate was still sobbing badly on the stone throne and walked up to him leaving Splinter and April behind, watching him go. Arriving, he placed a hand on his shoulder for support as he still sobbed without looking up at him, Leo then decided to lean in and hug him from behind, stroking his shell softly...until...

The instant Donatello felt the grasp of Leo on him; he quickly turned at him and angrily slapped him clear across the face!

The other stared wide-eyed at what the slimmer turtle just did and also saw Leo fall to the ground on his shell, quickly shaking his head and place a hand on where he was slapped. He stared into Don's angry eyes filled with tears and backed away a little.

"Don!"

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Donnie shouted with big tears streaming down his face.

"What?!"

"YOU PROMISED NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN TO OUR FAMILY! YOU MADE ME BELIEVE IN YOU! AND I WAS A FOOL FOR FALLING FOR IT! AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! HE TOOK OUR BABY! OUR LITTLE AMEDEA IS GONE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!** I HATE YOU!**"

Leonardo didn't know what to say after that...he _hated_ him? But... the whole world turned black around him and remained silent having the picture of his love stare at him with those rejecting eyes, he backed further away after hearing those strong and deep words directed at him.

The red turtle tried to cut in and calm the couple, mostly Don, down. He got in between them and got the attention of the tallest, "Don! Take it easy! We're going to-"

"Don't tell me to take it 'easy'!" he snapped at the shorter yet stronger turtle, "It wasn't YOUR daughter that was taken away!" he said with a deep glare.

The oldest had heard enough, he looked down sadly to the ground turning his head away from his enraged mate and confused family, "I'm sorry..." he said in sadness, "I failed you... I failed all of you..." and what that, he suddenly dashes off and jumps to the ceiling and leaves the Shredder's lair without looking back.

Don angrily watched him go but turned his head away and breathed hard.

"Leo! Wait!" Mikey called out for his oldest brother putting a hand out to him but saw that he had already gone.

"Leo!" The red head called trying to go after him but didn't know where he went.

Casey felt so awkward about what just happened and looked to Kotaro in his arms and asked shyly, "Whoa... What are we to do now...?"

"We can't just let this slide easily; we have to find Leo AND Amedea!" The youngest exclaimed.

"Yeah it sounds easy at first, but it's not when you have a screw loose mom that just sent away dad with his outrage..." Raph said with a bit of irritation of how this night was getting better and better.

Splinter approached his remaining sons and said, "Raphael, I think it's best that both you and Casey go look for Leonardo as the rest of us will head back until we know where the Shredder maybe hiding."

"Hai Sensei." The second agreed. He walked up to Mikey and handed him their little girl, "Come on, Casey!" he said before he headed for the entrance to the lair.

Jones nodded at him, but before he left he walked up to April and gave her baby turtle boy, "Here." He said and then runs off, "Coming, Raph!"

"And what will we do 'til then?" Mikey asked holding his baby close, "How will we know where we'll find Shredder if he's never going to show up back here?"

"Until the time comes, we will make sure of it that he will be tracked down and we will get Amedea back." Splinter said with determination.

As the others planned out what they would do to get their baby turtle back, the mother of the missing turtle remained silent all the conversation, all of a sudden reality hit. Bad. He just realized that he sent away his love and father of his children for blaming him about the kidnapping. He felt guilt rise up in his gut and then had a sad look on his face.

Mikey turned to look over to Donnie now holding Rosabella and noticed the sudden change of his mood. He took a step close to his older brother and softly spoke to him, "Donnie?"

The mentioned turtle didn't really want to face anyone now, he felt so ashamed and embarrassed at what just happened. He didn't look at him and turned his face further away, feeling that if he did, the others would see him with shame.

The human hybrid girl put a hand on the smaller's shoulder and whispered, "I think he needs a moment to himself after his outburst..."

"Come." The rat master motioned them, "We must go now."

The girl of the group along with the others followed Splinter out until she heard Kotaro cooing in her arms. She looked down at him and saw the innocent little look he was giving her not aware of the chaos that just happened and hasn't even finished, she smiled weakly to him and said, "Don't worry, little guy... We'll find your daddy and sister soon..." but she had a hint of doubt if the Shredder hadn't already done something... unforgivable.

Mikey looked to Donnie again hoping he would do something at least, but when he saw he stood in his place, with a sad look he turned and followed Splinter and April holding his baby.

Donnie saw them leave the lair to search for –what _he_ should be doing—his baby and mate. He was about to turn away again until he noticed Kotaro looking at him from afar with innocent eyes, they stared at each other for a few seconds ...and that was enough to make him react.

"...Wait..."

The rat master heard the calm voice of his second youngest, coming to a halt and turn to him.

"What is it, Donatello?"

The purple clad slowly came to them with his head down still feeling shame inside. He stopped right in front of Splinter, "...I must go with you... she's my daughter and Leo is..." he hesitated on the last part until he lifted his head with a serious look, "I want to help..."

Splinter warmly smiled at him and extended a hand to him saying calmly, "Then would you consider looking for Leonardo with us?"

"...Yes." He said taking a hold of the hand of his master, then looking over to his youngest baby and caresses his cheek.

Mikey smiled softly to him and said, "We'll look after him while we look for Leo."

The tallest looked at his younger brother, smiling back at him and to the others, "Thank you..."

With all settled, Splinter nodded and turned to go leave, leading Mikey, Donnie and April to search for their missing family members before anything else happens.

And one thing was determined for the whole family: Amedea will be found and brought home safetly.


	16. The Final Showdown

Meanwhile...

Raphael along with Casey were up on the rooftops of the city searching high and low for the turtle's lost brother after the quarrel between Leonardo and Donatello.

"LEOOOO!" cried Raph. "WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME, BRO!"

"Where do you think he may have gone?" asked the vigilante.

"I don't know. He's only done this once and I didn't even find him! Ugh! Any ideas or suggestions?"

"Maybe he's somewhere getting a pizza?" thought Casey thinking the turtle may have gone for a slice.

"Right, Case. 'Cause he thinks that eating a pizza will solve his problems now..." the red turtle remarked.

"Hey, I don't know where else he might be. For all we know he's probably in some alley letting off steam fighting some street thugs!"

After Casey mentioned that last part, Raph came to a stop and it hit him. "Wait... what if he **is** letting off some steam?"

Casey stopped next to him as well and replied, "You mean for once I may be right about that?"

"Yeah! But if he is, where would be a good place for that?"

"Hmmm..." Casey began to wonder, "I think I may know where..." he said at the thought of where Leo may be.

"Really? Well then Jones, lead the way!"

"Right on it!" Casey then runs off to locate Leo as Raph follows him. The red clad ninja hoped he was right as he hurriedly runs faster to keep up with his human friend.

Elsewhere...

Of course, Casey had been right. Leo of all turtles was fighting off against 3 of the Purple Dragons, beating them with such a rage that he didn't care how badly he hurt them. He had already beaten up 2 of them knocking them unconscious as he goes to beat up the 3rd one in command with piercing anger running in his veins while he made his attack.

While he was beating the leader of the Purple Dragons up, Raph finally arrived with Casey as he witnessed from above how brute his eldest brother was being to them. "...Whoa... he really is letting it out on them. And I thought I was rough in combat."

"Leo!" Casey called down to him.

Leo heard his name being called, he looked up and saw that both Raph and Casey had come looking for him. However, seeing as though that he had caused enough trouble putting his daughter in jeopardy, Leo turned away and then slammed the guy into the dumpster out cold. The second oldest then jumped off from the rooftop and landed in front of Leo and pushed him back slightly after his rumble with the Purple Dragons.

"Hey man! Get a grip, he's down!" said Raph, calming him down.

"Back off Raph!" Leo scolded pushing him back with brute force. "This doesn't involve you!"

That push from the fearless leader caused Raph to slowly get angry and growl lightly. "Leo, I'm trying to help you...! Something I don't often do...!"

"Oh yeah?! Then why don't you just leave me alone?! I've caused enough to this family already!"

"Knock it off! You haven't done anything wrong!" Raph called back.

"How would you know?!" cried Leo blaming himself. "Don already hates me and said I lied saying nothing bad would happen to our kids! It's all my fault!"

"He's just upset about what happened! I know you are too! If it were Rosie I would've been worse!"

"Well, there's no sense in going back now unless I go out there and find Shredder myself and get my daughter back without anyone's help!"

"You won't do it alone! Casey and I came looking for you because we're doing this together whether you like it or not!"

"I don't even care anymore! I just want Amedea back!"

"We all do! She's my niece and I love her as if she were my daughter as well as Kotaro!"

"And what about Donnie?! He may never want to look me in the eyes again after what happened!"

"He's going to be fine..." his 3rd youngest brother assured him. "He just needs some time..."

Casey comes down and joins his friends and he saw one of the Purple Dragons knocked out in one blow. "Whoa... You really did a number on that guy..." he said shocked.

"If only this wouldn't have happened and we would be just fine without Shredder trying to come onto us." Leo sighed.

"We didn't know it would happen." Raph said. "None of us did... Now come on, less talking more looking." He put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to find your kid." Casey reminded him. "It's not the end of the world. And it's definitely not your fault."

"And it never was..."

All off a sudden, a 3rd voice was heard and Leo turned to the sound of the other person. And as he turned, it was none other than Donnie. And he didn't come alone either as Mikey, April, and Master Splinter joined along with Rosabella in the youngest turtle's arms and Kotaro in the teenaged girl's. Leo looked up to everyone who were now here as Donnie went up to him with a sad look.

"Donnie..." Leo spoke softly.

The tall turtle looked at him directly in the eyes and softly spoke. "It hurts so much to know that our little girl is in the hands of that evil man... but it doesn't justify my actions and behavior towards you earlier... I was and still am afraid of what could happen to her and where she might be, and I didn't consider that you feel the same way as I do... you're her father and my mate. So I know you did your best to protect both our children and I'm grateful for that..." His lower lip started to quiver while a small tear fell.

Leo's eyes too began to water hearing his beloved's words and felt an aching pain deep down in his heart. "I tried... I'm so sorry...!" the leader cried. "I tried everything I could to save both our kids..."

"The one that should be sorry here is me!" Donnie replied to him. "I didn't appreciate the effort you put into protecting them... Believe me Leo that you are a wonderful father and a warrior that never gives up on his family."

"Then how come I still feel I've let you down..." Leo sadly said turning his head away looking down feeling he dishonored his family.

Before Don could answer, Don lifted his chin gently to make him look at him. "You haven't... ever since I got pregnant you never let me down... You've been at my side and by their side all this time without excuses or doubts. Amedea was taken, yes, but you're willing to risk it all to get her back as I will... and with that, you haven't let me down."

After Leo heard his words, he looked up to him with tears beginning to well up again and stream down his cheeks. He began to cry softly as Donnie quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I don't hate you, Leo..." Don said to him. "I love you and I'm sorry."

Leo hugged him back and stroked his shell saying in return, "And I love you."

Soon after, Donnie breaks the hug and looks at him softly saying, "...Let's get our daughter back..."

The family's proud leader nodded and kissed his lips. "Let's do this." said Leo turning to Raph and Casey. "Are you guys in?"

The muscled turtle behind the red mask smirked at him now that everything was slowly calming down. "Anything to get little Amy back!"

"You can count on Casey Jones for anything!" Casey smiled with pride.

Little Kotaro then started to bounce and giggle in April's arms watching everyone smile again while Mikey held Rosie in his arms and tickled her. "Mommy's so glad you're back safe and sound and not with that big old meanie." Mikey said to his little girl as she giggles and took a hold of his fingers. "Ma-maaa." She said sticking a finger in her mouth.

"Wait!" Raph suddenly jolted up hearing his baby. "...Did she just say 'Ma-ma?!"

"Yeah, Raph!" Mikey replied. "Even as we left to go fight Shredder she said it!"

"...I... I didn't even hear her...! She just said her first word!" Raph exclaimed and looked at her. "Sweetheart, can you say 'ma-ma' again?"

Rosabella smiled up to her daddy and then said, "Da-da!"

Surprised, Raph smiled widely and laughed a bit. "She said 'Da-da'! Mikey, did you hear?! She said 'Da-da'! That's my girl!"

"Two words in one day?! Wow! If only I had a camera to record this moment!" the orange clad mom proud to be said with joy.

Raphael then brought Rosie to his arms and hugged her tightly but not too tight. "Daddy loves you so much, princess." His daughter giggled more and said 'Da-da' once more.

While the parents of their little girl were sharing this moment, Donatello watched over them with a half-smile and hoped for it to be like that with Amedea soon. Leonardo looked up to his lover and took a hold of his hand, giving him a small smile letting him know that they will get their daughter back. Don looked to him and smiled softly back at him, feeling the same way. "I think now would be a good time to go." Don said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Leo asked ready to get Amedea back. Before they would head out, one of the Purple Dragons, the big one of the group began to moan not knowing what was going on, but was still out cold.

"Wait, what happened here?" Donnie looked at the two and noticed.

"Uh... It's a long story..." Leo began to laugh nervously realizing how much damage he did to them.

However, before Donnie would ask another question of the situation, Raph handed Rosie back to Mikey and softly shoved him out of the alley calling to Don, "Let's just get going!"

"We'll tell you later!" Casey said to him. "Let's go!"

And from there, all the turtles including their sensei, Casey, and April along with the babies set out through the city of New York in hopes to find where the Shredder may have run off to with Leo and Donnie's child.

It was very late in the night as they all looked around in buildings and skyscrapers, broken warehouses, the subways, and the rooftops. They've searched just about everywhere after the last 2 hours and still no sign of Oroku Saki.

"Where can she be?" the purple masked turtle wondered.

"Wherever she is, I hope nothing's bad happened to her." Leo started to worry.

"I don't even wanna think about that..."

"But searching for him is like finding a needle in the hay stack!" April pointed out. "How are we supposed to find a ninja master with a baby turtle?"

"This is hard guys!" Mikey called out. "How will we be able to track him down?"

"I have no idea!" Raph thought. "Master Splinter, maybe you can give us some pointers."

"There is no telling where he might be." Their master spoke. "But I am sure of it that he won't return to his lair despite that knowing we'll be waiting for him."

"And what if he retrieves and finds another secret lair?" Jones asked.

"Yeah that could be a possibility but the question is where would go for a new secret lair?" Raph asked and wondered.

"One thing's for sure, he's still in the city." Leo pointed out. "There's no way he'd flee back to Japan where his henchmen and the Foot are still around."

"...Would he?" Donnie turned to Leo with his eyes widening with worry.

"No... He could never because of..." Even though Leo could not finish that last part, everyone knew exactly why Shredder would never leave in which had also put a burden on Master Splinter as well. If only they were able to save her that day when she went back to take vengeance against Saki...

"Yeah I understand... but really where could he be?! I want my daughter back!" Donnie cried.

"Wherever he is, I hope he's not too far from where we are!" Mike replied with determination. "I'll show him who he's messing with! Nobody steals my niece!"

"I second that!" Raph implied cracking his knuckles.

Donnie smiled at their support but shortly after looked down with a small frown. "Amedea..."

"Don't worry; we are not going to give up my sons." Splinter assured them. "Not after what happened to my daughter!"

"Hai, Sensei." Leo replied.

"...Of course! I forgot I can sense people!" April remembered. "Maybe I can sense where Shredder and Amy are!"

"Oh yeah...!" Casey said. "You have that special thing where you're immune to mutagen also!"

"Yeah! Okay, now hold up a second." April closed her eyes and put her finger tips on her forehead to see if she could get a vision where Amedea might be.

"Anything?" asked Mikey.

"I'm getting to that..." Soon she starts to see strange shapes and colors while she looked for Shredder. It had gotten stronger as she begins to sense them. "It's getting close..."

"How close?" Leo said.

"Iiiits..." then the teen girl gasped and opened her eyes and said, "He's in the docks!"

"Alright, guys! Let's move out!" Leo called out to everyone leading them there.

"Right with ya bro!" Mikey said following him.

"For our girl!" Donnie said with Raph following behind with the rest.

"We will put an end to this tonight!" Splinter said as he too followed them.

* * *

><p>In the docks...<p>

None other than Shredder had appeared after his Foot Bots and mutant henchmen were out beaten by the meddlesome turtles and their master earlier in return to claim 2 of their children back except for one. He had with him little Amedea crying in his arm after he made his escape before the turtles would even try to retrieve their last offspring. However, he had other plans for the poor little turtle girl before the others would find them again. He looked over to the child of Donatello and Leonardo, giving her an evil look of disgust in how they would ever bring up a baby mutant turtle in the world.

"Your hideous parents must be looking for you by now... along with their rat Master... but no need to worry, their search will be made in vain." He said to the child as Amedea looked to him with fear and softly mumbled, "Ma-ma, Da-da..."

Later, Leo and the rest of the gang arrived to the docks but stayed in stealth mode so Shredder wouldn't hear or see they have come. Leo slowly looked over to where the docks lead to the bay which also lead to the ocean and spotted him standing there holding his daughter. "There they are...!" he whispered.

"Good!" the turtle behind the orange mask whispered. "Now let's kick that old tin grin to the curve!"

Donnie soon prepared his staff with a glare at Shredder saying, "He messed with a very angry mother!" And then dashed off.

"April, look after Kotaro and Rosabella for us." Leo said to her.

"Don't worry; they'll be safe with me." She replied taking Rosie into her free arm with a determined look.

"Good luck my sons." Splinter said to him while he stayed behind as Leo nodded to them both and goes off along with Raph and Mikey following him.

"We'll be back before you know it, babe!" Casey said to April holding out his hockey stick.

"I'll be here," she smirked at him.

Casey smirks back with a sinister grin ready to fight and then finally goes off with the turtles.

Close by, Donnie waited for the others to come. The other 3 turtles and Casey soon arrived on the scene as the mother of their twins sees Amedea's scared little face. "My poor baby..."

"Don't worry, Don..." the blue leader said to him with much confidence. "We're getting her back no matter what happens."

The genius turtle looked to him with a determined look and replied, "Yes we will... I'm ready when you are!"

Leo nodded and looked to see what Shredder was up to while the evil mastermind walked up to the dock looking at Amedea with a glare and later came to a stop at the edge.

"...What is he...?" Don said asking from afar.

What Shredder began to do next, he lifted Amy above the big ocean, and she wiggled frantically in his bare grasp. As Don and the others witnessed this, his eyes widened up and gave a frightful gasped. "He's gonna toss her to the ocean!"

The father of their child glared angrily at Shredder after seeing what was going to happen and then gave the signal to attack crying, "NOW!"

On cue, Mikey yelled out, "BOOYAKASHAAA!" and jumped following Leo to attack.

As Shredder heard the battle cry from the four turtles, he turned quickly and yelled out, "WHAT?!"

"GOONGALAAAAA!" Casey also jumped down with his biggest hockey stick out and followed them to attack.

Shredder stared at them for a brief moment with them now in front of him and said, "So you actually managed to find me...?"

"Wherever you go, Shredder, we will follow!" Leo yelled. "And we're not going to quit until we take back Amedea!"

"That's right! Now hand her over or you're going to be one crushed can!" Michelangelo yelled and twirled his nunchuckus.

"Now that would be a false move, wouldn't it?" Oroku said lifting Amedea higher above the ocean. "Would like to see if she can swim?"

"You do that and you're dead!" Leo roared.

"Would I be?" he said then removed a hand from Amy as she gripped on his other hand and whimpered looking down at the massive waves of the deep blue.

"STOP! DON'T!" Donnie cried in the verge of tears.

"LET HER GO!" Mikey yelled out.

"If you insist." Shredder smirked at him slowly removing his fingers from her little chest.

"Nooooo!" Donatello cried.

The fierce leader grew angrier and gripped his katanas tight, he was almost about to make a move to attack him. But it would mean risking his daughter more than she was already.

"Please tell me you have a plan!" Don cried turning to Leo.

"I do! But if it gets to that point, one of us has to go get her!" Leo responded.

"Then make a choice unless you wanna see Amy taking an unwanted swimming class!" Raph yelled.

"If Shredder does the impossible; I'll be the one to catch her." Leo volunteered to make that sacrifice. "It's a long shot, but the rest of you will have to hold him off!"

"And how do we do that?" the brains of the crew asked. "If we take one step closer he'll drown her!"

"Then I'll just have to go down there and get her myself!" Leo answered him.

"Wait!" Don said putting a hand to his shoulder. "I'm going with you. She needs both of us right now."

"Donnie, it's too risky!" Leo warned looking to him. "I don't want to end up losing you too...!"

"You won't..." Don assured him. "This is for getting our daughter back and I have to be with you."

Leonardo looked to him with a serious look hoping there'd be an easier way out of it. But he soon gave in and nodded slightly. "You're right, she needs both of us."

Donnie nodded at him and said, "Then lead the way..."

Then Leo turned to face the Shredder looking angrily to him as the evil master ninja himself stared directly into his eyes. "You've made a wise decision staying where you are." He said to Leo and the others. "We would not want the little one to have an accident now would we?"

The ninja in blue still glared at him and looked straight into his eyes as he focused more on his daughter. It was going to be a real tough mission winning against Shredder this time.

"...Now?" Donnie asked taking a quick glance at Leo.

"Now! Let's go!" Leo yelled going into attack.

"Now we're talkin'!" Mikey said following everyone else.

Soon Shredder watched them come at him with a battle cry and yelled, "Foolish turtles!"

"KYAAAAA!" Leo cried running to attack as he draws nearer to him.

"YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!" And just when the turtles were about to get him, Shredder threw Amedea into the ocean as they all saw and watched in horror. Donnie took it to heart the most.

"AMEDEAAAAA!"

"Come on Donnie!" Leo said dashing off as he put his katanas away and makes it to the edge of the dock. But before Donnie could reach it, Raphael suddenly dashed passed them and jumped off the docks!

"RAPH!" cried Donnie.

Raph stretched his arms in order to catch Amedea in the air, in which he did, but soon they both fell right into the deep ocean making a big splash between the many waves forming in it. As Mikey witnessed the whole thing seeing it was his lover who made the daring sacrifice, he screamed, "RAPH! NOOOOOOO!"

"RAPH! AMEDEA!" Don screamed as well and looked in the ocean from above if there were any signs of them.

"Has he lost his mind?!" Casey cried.

Mikey also looked to see if Raph was around and panicked. "Raph, you brainless turtle!" Soon tears start to form and hoped he'd come up to the surface.

Shortly after, they made it up to the surface quickly; Raph gasped for air and held Amy close to his chest while she cried. But due to the big movements in the water it was getting harder to stay on the surface, he swam all he could with his free arm back to the docks but then was hit with another wave, sending him under water once more. Mikey saw his mate and niece in danger but fear and shock got the best of him and couldn't move from his spot and witnessed everything that was happening, trying to find his voice to call for him once more. With small bubbles forming on a certain spot, he came up again and made sure Amy had enough height to breath and, once again, swam to a safer spot...until...the big wave came... Raph saw the big shadow forming and when he turned to see it... it made a fearful and loud splash sound.

They were gone.

Donnie's rage soon began to grow after seeing his only daughter perish along with their fallen brother as he then turned to Shredder growling with tears in his eyes. "You... You... SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed and dashed to him to attack. "RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He managed to bat him in the face with Shredder crying out with a, "AUGH!"

Casey too had grown angrily and goes to attack Shredder whacking him in the back with his hockey stick. After being hit, Shredder was about to strike Casey until he was hit again with the staff in the shoulder by Donnie, who he batted him over and over growing angrier. The vigilante too repeatedly hit him over and over with his hockey stick while he and Donnie nearly beat the living daylights out of the oversized tin can.

Very soon, Shredder slowly began to feel lightheaded and fell to his knees after the beat down from the two. In front of him stood the proud leader, Leonardo looked down to him with a serious look and anger piercing in his eyes. The dark ninja didn't say a word looking back with a glare at his deep blue eyes. Leo still glared at him more until he took out one of his katanas and gripped it tight making it face against their greatest foe. And as Shredder saw the blade, he looked back down and closed his eyes.

"I knew deep down you would be like me..." he said to him in defeat. "To finish your enemy once and for all..."

The leader looked at him with such hate still holding the blade close to Shredder's face. This was definitely going to be the end of their enemy's reign now that Leo had him right where he wanted. He then held up his kata, just when he was about to make his strike. However...

...Before he would make his move to finally end him, he remembered one thing that their sensei had once said to him. And that was when Leonardo knew better and would never stoop down to anything in his level and then held back his weapon.

The defeated warrior looked at him with question in his face. "Hm?"

Leo looked down upon him until he said, "No. I'm not like you. Finishing you off will never bring the Hamato Clan honor this way."

Donnie looked at Leo and then back at Shredder with hate in his eyes. Leo then put his katana back in place and said, "But if you EVER come near my family again... Mark my words... we will be ready." And he was serious too if Shredder were to mess with them once more in the future.

With a snarl, Shredder took out more smoke pallets and replied with his last words, "...You have not heard the last of the Shredder, turtles..." After that said and done, he smashed the pallets to the ground and disappeared in mere sight. The smart ninja of the group looked at where the Shredder headed off and dropped his staff to the ground.

"Where'd he go?" asked Casey.

"...I don't know... and it doesn't even matter..." Donnie replied lifting his head up with a small tear running down his face having already let all his anger out.

With the battle finally over for now, Leo walked up to his beloved turtle and put a hand to his shoulder. "Donnie..."

The mother turtle looked at him and hugged him tightly as he sobbed feeling terrible that both Raph and Amy are gone. Leo held him tight when he too let tears fall from his eyes. From the edge of the dock, Mikey still looked down at the rapid waters in the ocean kneeling over the edge and let out a cry and some whimpers. "Raph..."

Donnie saw his younger brother with sadness and let go of Leo going over to Mikey and pulling him in a strong hug while the young brother cried in his embrace.

"How could he leave me like this?!" he cried, "Leaving me and Rosabella all by ourselves!"

"He just wanted to be a good uncle... and he was..." Donnie replied caressing his head while he sniffled.

"Now what are we to do?" Mikey cried more. "Go on with our lives now that Raph and my little niece are gone?!"

Donnie's lip started to quiver with his voice breaking. "I guess so..." he sniffled.

The nunchucku wielder hiccupped and cried not letting go of Donnie as both Leo and Casey walked up to them too feeling saddened from their loss.

"Come on..." Donnie said looking down at Mikey. "We should get out of here..."

Mikey nodded a little and got himself up along with Donnie. Leo looked to his youngest brother with a sad look and looked back to the ocean blue and stood there for a while. This would be a place they would never be the same again...

As the others were beginning to head back slowly, Donnie began to hear something in the distance and came to a stop. "Huh?"

"Hm?" Mikey looked to him hearing the sound too.

"W-what's that?" Don wondered.

Both Leo and Casey heard it as well when the sound was coming from under the docks. It was not too long now until Donnie saw the shadow and stared in shock. Could it be?

"...Is that...?!"

Then suddenly...

"Heeeeeeey!" Raph had appeared out from the waters yelling with Amedea wrapped in his arms.

Shocked, Mikey screamed for him. "Raph? RAPH?!"

"And Amedea!" Leo gasped surprisingly.

The red ninja then carefully got himself up from the foot of the dock walking to them slightly and stumbled a bit. "Guys!"

"Raph! Amy!" Donnie cried running to him.

"RAPHIE!" Mikey had too run up to him and embraced him tightly. "Oh Raph!" he said with tears beginning to spill more now that his Raphael was safe.

"Mikey! It's okay! I'm here! I'm here..." Raph said hugging him back with his free arm.

"Dude! Don't ever do that to me again! I thought I lost you forever!"

"I'm okay, Mikey." the strong turtle chuckled to him. "We're turtles remember? Besides... I couldn't let her drown." He then showed Amy in his arms curled up in a little ball.

"Oh thank god she's alright!"

Donnie quickly hurried to Raph and gently picked her up and laughed with tears in his eyes. "Amedea! My sweet Amedea! You're okay!" He cheered planting millions of kisses on her as Leo too ran over to Donnie hugging them both and gave his daughter a few kisses.

"Mamamamadadadada!" Amedea giggled happily at seeing her parents again.

"We're here for you sweetie!" Leo smiled happily and didn't let her and Donnie go.

"We saved our family...!" Donnie said looking to him. "We did it!" he then kissed Leo on the lips.

Leo kissed Donnie in return and smiled to him and then looked over to Raph with a smile as a 'thank you' in saving their child.

"Dude! I can't believe you made it!" Raph's best friend said patting him on the shell. "Good ol' Raph always getting himself into things and still comes back to the living!"

Raph chuckled at Casey and patted him in return. "Hey, it was then or never!" He then smirked back at Leo saying to him, "Hey, let's get out of here, the water was too cold and I'm freezing!"

Donnie had also seen that Amedea was soaking wet and replied. "You're right we have to leave now..." He suggested, but before anything else, he turned to his older brother, "And Raph? Thank you so much for saving our little Amy. You really are a wonderful uncle." He smiled at him.

The muscle-bound turtle looks away with a bit of pride and said, "Nahh it was no biggie..."

"You're just the best, and I love ya!" Mikey said hugging him more.

"So do I, babe." He responded lifting Mikey's head up and kissed his lips as the smallest kissed him in return before they went to leave.

And before they left, Leo turned to Donnie and smiled to him as he wrapped one arm around his shoulder. Donnie hugged his daughter close to keep her warm and looked to Leo saying with a smile, "Let's get Kota and the others." Leo nodded as they all finally left to go meet up with others who were waiting for them.

The sun was now already starting to rise after a very long night of running and fighting against the Foot and Shredder along with his henchman. The Hamato Clan didn't have to worry anymore in not having to deal with their foes now that they can be at ease for a while. And as for the ninja turtles' children, they were going to be alright. After that experience with being kidnapped as one of Shredder's plans months ago, their children wouldn't have to be part of his evil scheme ever again as long as the heroic turtles are there to battle against Shredder the next time they face him. Peace had been finally restored and the turtles could finally continue with their lives in caring for their offspring for one day, they too will succeed in becoming ninja sthemselves just like their parents and their grandfather.


	17. A New Beginning

2 years later of tranquility, 2 years of peace, 2 years of adventures and... 2 years of joy for the Hamato Clan. Ever since the victory against Shredder, they never heard from him again nor his henchmen, they assumed that maybe they left the city or something, but they didn't really care if he wasn't on their tails again. The lair, their home, hasn't been the same, but in a good way. The turtles had grown more mature, well, Mikey just a pinch and have been fully dedicated in raising their children safely in the sewers. They still trained and fought against the Kraang or any other mutant threat that came, but with the Shredder out of the way, it was a lot easier to keep New York safe.

It was just a new life they really liked and thought would never happen.

In the lair, the turtles we're having a relaxing day knowing that there hasn't been any news of the evil aliens from Dimension X, giant evil weeds, spiders or any mutants of the sort. It was a normal and calm—

"DADDYYYYYY!"

Or not.

Running scared out his mind from the living room to the kitchen was Leonardo's youngest son, Kotaro. He ran away, terrified, from his hyper and giggling cousin Rosabella with something in her hand. The father of the little boy was in the kitchen with his brother Raphael and heard his cries, sighing at how his frantic son can be very nervous and scared of many things.

Leo saw his son make a loud entrance to the kitchen and quickly hide behind where he was sitting, "What is it, Kotaro?" he asked the trembling turtle tot.

"Hewp me!" The little turtle squeaked out until another loud entrance was made but by Raphael's little girl. She came in with a huge grin and a fit of giggles at seeing how the only boy reacted at her new 'little friend'. She looked to her father and uncle and then lifted her hand up and showed that she had a small bug in her palm and that it was the reason why Kotaro was running away in the first place.

"Pwetty bug!" She exclaimed with happiness at the little creature on her hand.

The leader in blue chuckled at how cheery his niece could be and leaned down a bit, "Oh Rosie... What did we say about bringing up bugs?"

"No do it?" She said with a smile.

The red clad smiled at his daughter and cut in, "Exactly princess, because they're..." before he could say more, he saw the small bug on her hand and felt a goose bump run down his spine, "gross..."

The older saw his reaction and laughed a bit to Raph and then turned back to Rosie, "Now don't bug your cousin anymore with that thing. Hey, I just made a little joke just now." He realized with a chuckle.

At hearing the lame joke from his brother, he face palmed and groaned. Sometimes it really hurt to hear him talk.

"Ugh...So no more messing around with Kotaro, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay daddy!" she nodded with a smile, "Amyyy!" she called out and then ran out of the kitchen giggling happily.

Leo smiled at the little girl's exit, but then he remembered Kotaro and looked down to him with a smirk, "You okay there, kiddo?"

The turtle boy looked around for Rosie and when he saw no sign of her, he looked up at his father and smiled at him saying, "Uh-huh! Thank you, daddy!" he smiled at him exposing a thinner version of Donnie's gap in the middle of his teeth.

"Anytime, little guy." Leo smiled to him.

Raph watched Kota suck his thumb while he left and smiled at his brother with hooded eyes, "They each have a bit of us... Rosie sure has a lot of Mikey." He chuckled.

"Yeah." The blue one agreed, "And Kotaro has a bit of Donnie in him."

"Yup... hey let's go to the living room and see what they're doing."

"I just hope Donnie's almost done with whatever he's working on." Leo said getting up from the chairs with Raph.

"What's he doing? Or is it the type that he doesn't wanna tell?"

"I'm not sure what it is, but I'm hoping it's some kind of surprise."

"Heh, typical Don." Raph chuckled while they finally reached the living room to check on what the kids were up to. The muscular turtle then eyed Rosie glomping a very concentrated Amy 'reading' an upside down book near the TV.

"I got you!" Rosie chanted giggling like crazy.

"Heyy! Wosie!" Amy cried being toppled by her and dropped her book.

"Pway wit me! Pway wit me!" The second oldest tot happily requested getting on top of her.

"I weading! You get in da way...!"

"No wead! Pway!"

"Ugh, where's Mikey when you need him?" Raph groaned rubbing the back of his head.

"Think he went to go get a couple of pizzas topside for us and the kids." Leo recalled.

"Oh yeah..." said the stronger remembering but then turned to his hyper girl, "Rosie! Leave Amy alone, she doesn't wanna play!" he made his way to her and picked her up, until the turtle tot literally crawled up from his arm making her way to his head and began to pull on his face.

"Daddy funny!" she laughed out loud pulling his bandana while Leo watched his hothead brother in a tight situation.

"Hey Rosie, you're not being a very nice young turtle." Her uncle said with a serious look.

"No?" she asked looking at him with a questioned look, holding onto Raph's nose.

"Pulling on your daddy's face isn't very polite for a little lady like you."

Rosabella remained silent for a second, suddenly her face lit up and cried out, "I A LADY!" she squealed and laughed out loud and gripped on Raph's face even more.

"Gaaaahh!" was all the poor daddy turtle could say with his face in his little one's grasp.

Then Leonardo to the rescue.

He came close to brother a parole and gently helps Raph out and takes her in his arms with a chuckle. Much for the second oldest's relief. Raph massaged his face softly, surprised at how his little girl inherited his strength.

"Phew, thanks. Jeez! She's definitely another Mikey!" he said out loud.

"Can't be helped if she takes up after him." Leo answered with a chuckle.

All of a sudden after all the commotion, Kotaro came and tugged on Leo's leg to get his attention, "Daddy?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, Kotaro?" The blue daddy turtle asked back looking down to his son.

"Wanna see Space Hewos..." he pointed to the TV screen showing the colorful explosions and images of his idol slapping his cadet.

"Oh man...! I haven't seen this show in ages!"

"You _**cannot**_ be serious that you taught him to watch that stupid show!" The red turtle shouted in disbelief.

"Hey, I didn't get him into it." He smiled innocently.

"Really?" Raph replied not buying it, "Then how does he know about it?" he insisted with a suspicious look.

"Maybe he just discovered it on his own?"

"You watch one time wit him. Now he wike it." Amedea pointed out from the sofa still concentrated on her book.

"I think that proves my point." The tough uncle smirked.

"Uncle Weo?" Rosie said from Leo's arms, "Wanna get down." she said starting to whine.

The oldest rolled his eyes with a smile and said, "Alright, alright. As long as you behave I'll put you down."

"Okay!" she replied with a big smile.

"Okay, there you go!" then the leader put down the little freckled girl, and just before she left, the sounds of footsteps were heard from Mikey returning with at least 5 boxes of pizza.

"I'm back dudes!" the youngest brother announced.

At hearing the familiar voice, Rosie turned gasping happily and ran as fast as she could towards Mikey, "MOMMYYYYY!" she shouted with joy.

"Rosie! My little pumpkin!" the orange clad smiled back at her and put the pizzas down later swooping her up into a big hug.

Raph walked up to his family and gave his little love a half hug with a smirk, "She's sure been a hand full." He chuckled.

Mikey smiled at his strong mate and turned to his daughter once more, "Were you good for Daddy and your uncles?" he playfully asked nuzzling his nose to hers.

"Yes!" The little girl nodded with pride.

Yes that's Raphael's daughter.

"She wants you to believe that..." The daddy whispered to the turtle mom in orange.

"Hehe... Well mommy brought home some nummies!" Mikey said gesturing to the pizza boxes.

Just at taking a quick look at the boxes with small lines of smoke escaping it, she squealed out loud and bounced in Mikey's arms yelling, "NUMMIES!" she laughed out loud.

The orange clad laughed along with her and then looked to Leo and Raph asking, "Is Donnie around?"

"He said he was still working on something in the lab and hasn't been out since." Leo replied.

"Must be an important thing or something, the type that he doesn't want to be interrupted until he's done." Raph implied.

"Awww... And have him miss out on the best pizzas with his favorite toppings?"

"Maybe when he gets a smell of it, he'll come out." The blue one assured.

As the parents talked, Kota made his way to the pizzas and tried to reach one, getting his father's attention he said, "I wanna eat now, Daddy!"

"You go on ahead; I'll go get your mom."

"There's plenty to go around! So help yourselves kiddies!" Mikey invited the toddlers happily.

"Yaaaayy!" Rosie cheered after being put down again and ran to their dinner.

Meanwhile...

The sound of keys being typed and some faint beeping sounds were heard in the lab of the most technical turtle as he wrote some words in the computer with a blank look. He concentrated on whatever invention or program he had planned and failed to notice a certain blue bandana turtle quietly come in with a smile. He reached his smart mate standing behind him and suddenly surprised him with a kiss on the cheek, causing the slimmer to jump in surprise but later smile knowing it was Leo.

"Oh Leo...! You startled me!" He chuckled putting a hand to his chest.

The other chuckled and said, "I just came here to say Mikey's back with pizza in case you were getting hungry."

"Oh that sounds good; I could use a break from this." The taller smiled.

Just as he was getting up, he somehow had a bit of trouble doing so, grunting a bit and shifting. Leo saw him and helped him out, "Ahh... wouldn't want you to strain yourself." He said finally helping him out the chair.

"Ohhh... Thank you." Donnie chuckled softly...

Revealing a 4-month-long bulged stomach.

The older smiled sweetly to him and sighed happily, "Glad you're doing alright."

"Yeah..." Don smiled back and then looked down at his belly, "I just can't wait to see the new baby." He said then giggled and rubbed his stomach, "How Kotaro insisted in wanting a little 'brother'."

"We'll just have to see and find out." The father-to-be of a third chuckled and placed a hand to his belly.

At the very touch to his belly, Don then felt the baby start to kick and looks down at his bulge softly, "Awww, you know it's daddy, baby?" He cooed while Leo smiled more at feeling the baby continue to kick.

Donnie looked at Leo and chuckled, "I sure hope it's just one this time."

"So far it's not as big as it was last time." He said pulling him closer and nuzzling against his neck.

The mother-to-be –once more— nuzzled back and said, "I'm so glad our family's growing. With the twins it was a hand full at first, but now I feel like I want 7 of them!" he said smiling wide and hugging Leo closer at the thought of having more babies than the ones they had now.

Leo gave a nervous smile at his eager mate and chuckled rather awkwardly, "Let's not get too carried away." He then remembered another subject, "By the way, if you don't mind asking, what are you working on that you're so into getting it done?"

"Oh that? It's just a little something for the kids to entertain their selves in. Maybe you should see it." The slimmer said going to the table and taking out a small object covered with a blanket.

"May I...?" Leo asked feeling curious at the object under it.

"Of course."

The leader went to uncover what was hidden and he just couldn't believe with his very own eyes. His mate had in his hands a little mechanical puppy with fully articulated legs, tail and head; it had artificial fur covering it as well as a small collar on it. He looked over to his love with a smile and giggled, "You have no idea how much time it took to make it."

"Wow... I bet! It looks just like the real thing!" The blue one still admired.

"Yep." Don nodded, "I think it would be good for the kids to have a pet to entertain their selves."

"It's really cute! And it's so life like. Almost remind me of Metalhead a little."

"Yeah..." Don said until he frowned slightly, "But one day he'll come back, I'm sure of it." Before he could say anything else, they both heard his stomach growl loudly, guess the baby and him are getting an appetite, "Oh..." he blushed, "I guess I'm starting to get hungry."

The dominant chuckled and said, "Well, Mikey did get your favorite topping. And maybe afterwards we can surprise the little ones to their new pet."

"Sounds like a plan. Come on, let's go."

And with that, Leo nodded and put an arm around his slimmer love's shell as they both exited the lab. They made it to where the pizza fest was, until the turtle mom in purple saw both Kotaro and Amedea covered in pizza with small pouts.

"Wha-?" he asked curiously.

"Hey... what's up guys?" Leo asked walking up to his kids.

"Amy took my pizza!" The younger boy said pointing to Amy.

"No I didn't! He had more tan me!" Amy justified and pointed back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" she retorted and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Did not!" he said back and blew a raspberry.

Before this 'argument' could go any further, the pregnant mother came and stood in front of them with a frown and bent down slowly getting their attention and calmly said in a strict tone, "Sweeties, no fighting!"

"But he stawted it!" Amy defended and pointed at her brother.

"It doesn't matter who started, what matters is that you're making a big fuss over pizza."

"But Kotaro had more tan me! I wanted more!"

"Well, do you know how many each of you had?" Leo cut in, "Also, you two have to learn to share if any little harmless thing comes between you." He added with his arms crossed.

"... Well..." Kotaro said looking shamefully at his father and tracing small circles on the floor with his foot.

"If this is how you act between each other, how will you two act when your little brother or sister gets here?" Don said patting his belly.

Amy looked at her mom and then at his stomach and softly said, "...You wight mommy..." she said looking to Kotaro with a sorrow look, "I sowy."

"...I sowy too..." Kotaro answered with a sad look.

"Wet's not fight anymore, ok bwother?"

"Ok, sistah!"

After patching up, the turtle boy went and hugged his sister with a smile making her giggle and hug him back with a smile. The proud mom looked to his mate and smiled, "They're so cute...!"

"Our little angels." He replied smiling back to him.

While the twins hugged it out, another little giggle machine noticed their embrace and dashed to them with a smile, "HUUUUG!" she yelled and glomped them while she laughed.

Leo began to laugh and pulled Donnie in closer as they watched the turtle tots laughing joyfully. This was worth more than anything in the world for them.

"Little angels... Oh wait! Kids! I have a little something for you all!" Don remembered.

"Huh? What Mommy?" Little Amedea asked.

"Just a new little pet for you three to play with!" Her mom said taking out the mecha puppy and activates it to make it bark and wag its tail.

The turtle tots all gasped and saw the little robot move and bark playfully at them, "A puppy!" Amy squealed with excitement.

"Puppy!" Rosie's face lit up and bounced in her place while Kotaro just stares at it for a few seconds and tilts his head in awe.

"Hope you kiddies enjoy!" Leo smiled to them.

Raph shortly made his way to all the commotion and saw the kids all entertained with the little puppy. He chuckled and said, "Well, I think they'll be too busy with their new puppy."

"Awww...!" Mikey came to them as well and noticed the robot later turning to Don, "It's so adorable! How did you manage to come up with this little fella?"

"I just looked up what kids their age would love to have around."

"And you did great." Leo complimented and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." Donnie shyly thanked with a smile.

Then, little Amy came to them and hugged Don's leg with a smile, "Thank you, Mommy! He so cute!"

The slimmer bent down slightly and rubbed her head softly with a smile, "Anything for my sweeties." He said earning a giggle from his daughter while the little dog barked and wagged its tail.

Little Kotaro saw how his sister and cousin petted and played with the puppy and decided to do the same. He got closer to it and tried to pet it, but when it barked out loud, it scared him, "Daddy!" he gasped out loud and went to hide behind Leo's leg peeking an eye out to see it.

The father looked down at him with a chuckle and said, "Don't be frightened, Kota. It won't bite."

"...Weally?" he asked with a scared look.

"I assure you, it won't hurt you."

"...O...okay."

The turtle tot boy made his way to the robot and extended a hand to it, but he hesitated in petting it thinking it would bite him or scratch him. At seeing his scared face, Rosie went into a giggle fit until she burst out laughing and pointing at Kota, "You afwaid of it!" she blurted out until she fell on her shell still laughing at her scaredy cat cousin, which only made the little boy get embarrassed and blush.

"Now, now Rosie. Remember what we said earlier, hehe." Mikey said to his daughter making her stop but still smile.

Amy looked to her brother with a frown and decided to help him out, "It okay Kotaro. Do what I do. Watch me." She said and went to pet the dog as it squats down and pants.

He watched his sister carefully and went to touch it with his eyes shut tight; he moved his hand ever so slowly towards it until he made contact with it. He held his breath then slowly began to open his eyes and saw it only sat there and later he had a small smile forming on his face.

"See?" Amy smiled to him.

As the parents were watching their children interact with the new pet in the lair, the rat master, Splinter, came into the living room to see all his sons and grandchildren in one place. He walked over to the center of attention and saw the little invention that had the little ones laughing and playing.

"Well, hello my children. Ah, I see you've invented a little playmate for the little ones, Donatello?" He asked to his intelligent son.

"Yes Master Splinter! It's for the kids to have a little pet and new way to have fun."

"Very impressive...And very life-like." He added admiring the details on the robot.

The tallest chuckled softly and turned to them once more, "I did my best on it." He said rubbing his belly.

"And how are you feeling with your next child on its way?" The grandfather asked with a small smile.

"I'm good." he said with a smile and looked down at his stomach, "And it's growing." He chuckled and pat it softly turning back to his father, "Just getting excited!"

The sensei chuckled a bit and turned to his other sons, "I can see everyone is content here. There weren't any problems, were there?"

"No problems, Sensei." Mikey assured him, "Just returned back to get dinner for everyone."

"And just spending some time with the kids." Raph added.

"And getting acquainted with everything now that we don't have to worry about much like we used to." Leo said.

"Though there's still some Kraang activity here and there but, meh, it's not a threat as it used to be." Raph shrugged.

"Good thing 'cuz there's no telling when they'll be showing up again! I remember when we were all in Dimension X I showed those Kraang who's boss!" Mikey remembered with a smirk.

"Yes Mikey, you kicked some serious Kraang butt!" The muscular one said rubbing his mate's head.

"Mommy Hewo!" Rosabella cheered jumped slightly up and down.

Mikey saw his little girl and went to pick her up, "And someday, my little girl will grow up to be just like her mommy!" He said as he held her up in the air making the toddler laugh and take a hold of his cheeks.

"Ohh! I love you so much my little angel!"

"Me too mommy!" she said nuzzling his nose.

The daddy turtle then made his way over to his little love and hugged Mikey with an arm and nuzzled his cheek with hooded eyes, "Don't you just love our little family?"

"I love it more than anything in this world." He looked to him and kissed his cheek.

"And I love my 'little' family." Leo said feeling Donnie's belly, "And it's still growing."

Donnie placed a hand on top of Leo's and smiles warmly at him, "How can this get any better?"

"With this." He then moved forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

The smart turtle felt his lips press against his and lovingly kissed back, after he broke the kiss he grinned and said, "...You're right, it did get better."

"Yes." Splinter chuckled, "It seems our family is growing and will continue to grow for a new generation to come."

"We'll see if later on we get a new addition to our famil..." Raph laughed and winked at Mikey.

"Hey...! Not in front of the kids!" The youngest blushed madly.

"Just saying. Maybe we'll get a Raph Jr. next time!" The red clad nudged him playfully with a smirk.

"As if, dude! Hahahaha!" The smaller laughed along with Leo and Splinter.

"I can imagine that!" Don laughed as well.

"We'll just have to find out, don't we?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"Ohohohoho... gladly." The second oldest looked over to Mikey with a seductive smirk.

"Raaaph...! The kids are watching...!" Mikey blushed even more.

"Then we'll do it privately!"

"Later tonight?"

"Definitely!"

While the other 2 brothers planned their late night 'activity', Leo looked to Donnie with a warm smile and said, "And when our new little member arrives, we'll be sure to give, him or her, a name as special as our 2 little special ones."

"I still have the list saved from when we were expecting the twins. So we can look it up if you want. And we'll see what name fits our little angel." Donatello said looking down at his belly.

"Sounds good." The blue clad said as he patted his belly softly until he feels a kick.

"Oh!" The turtle in purple giggled and rubbed the spot where he felt the kick, "Honey, easy in there."

"Ah, I love being a turtle."

"All of us do!" Don agreed while he saw Leo pick up the twins and snuggled close to Donnie, feeling so content with his family.

Like them, Raph hugged Michelangelo and Rosie close to him and nuzzles them playfully, "Oh... I love you Raph." The orange turtle smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Mikey... and our Rosie."

"Our little angel." The freckled ninja said nuzzling his girl.

"And I love all of you my children." Splinter said making all turtles turn to him.

"We love you too, Father." Don warmly smiled at him.

"I second that!" Raph gave a thumbs up to their sensei.

"Totally! You're the master!" Mikey smiled brightly to him.

"We all do." Leo smiled at their master and turned to the tots, "Right kids?"

"We wove our Gwanpa Spwinter!" Amedea gave a cheeky smile at her grandpa, while Kotaro cheered for him, "Yay gwampa!"

"Wove you! Wove you!" Rosie said cheered for him.

Splinter felt so content in getting the chance to be a grandfather in the form he is in, and even more that he was grandfather 3 and soon to be 4 little kids, and smiled softly at them and said, "And I love you all. My sweet little grandkids."

Then, Kotaro and Amedea were put down by their parents as well as Rosabella and all go hug Splinter's kimono joyfully. He knelt down and hugged all 3 turtle tots tenderly feeling grateful for his family with love and care his sons put into it to make it whole.

While the old rat enjoyed a moment with his grandkids, Donnie turned to Leo and softly spoke to him, "Hey Leo? ...You wanna know how I knew this would be a wonderful life together?"

"How so, Don?"

He then took a hold of his hand and makes direct eye contact with a smile, saying, "Because it was since _the moment I saw you_..."

"Donnie..." Leo said with his eyes glistening. The slim turtle didn't say anything and kisses his mate on the lips passionately, making the other close his eyes and cup his cheek to deepen the kiss.

As they kissed, their son saw what they were doing and covered his mouth, shouting, "Eeeeew!"

"Gwoss!" Amy said with a giggle.

"Yucky!" Rosie added with a laugh.

Don giggles at the toddlers' reaction and turns to Leo again, "Kids..."

"Ah, that's why I love our family." Leo chuckled.

"All of us do." Raphael joined in getting closer to them and wraps both arms around Leo and Donnie to bring them into a group hug. Mikey joined in shortly and completed the group hug with a big grin and said to them, "I'm so glad everything is the way it should be."

"And it'll stay that way... with all of us together." Don said to them.

"No matter what, we will always be together as one as a family." Leo said hugging his brothers tight.

And with that only, life was more than perfect with a family, kids, love and tranquility.

All of this happened... _The moment I saw you..._

* * *

><p>THE END.<p> 


End file.
